Ninjas of the Night
by jinky
Summary: COMPLETE Naruto became jounin and became the teacher of three kids. Let's say there are two Uchiha's and one Hyuuga. Everything was going on normally, but then... a war with the sound? Hints of NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't Naruto. Topic closed.  
  
Summary: Naruto becomes a jounin teacher and was assigned three genin - three kids - two came from the Uchiha clan and one came from the Hyuuga clan. Together with the kids of Sasuke and Neji - his two best friends - will Naruto and his group be able to survive the missions given to them?  
  
Pairing: Naruto x Hinata eventually  
  
Author's notes: First of all, I want to thank my friend for suggesting the idea for this fanfic. Since this is the first chapter, I would say nothing more. Let the fanfic start!  
  
Chapter 1: Graduation Part 1  
  
"Tsunade-sama, you want Naruto to take over the team of the three rookies?" Iruka asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Naruto isn't the same troublemaker he was before. He's now a man. A jounin. One of the best jounins around and I want him to take this team."  
  
"You called for me, old-hag Tsunade?"  
  
"Naruto! Pay respect to godaime!" Iruka said. "Ano sa, ano sa, I was just kidding Iruka-sensei." Naruto then stepped out of the shadows. He truly have grown up.  
  
He was taller than ever wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and pants. He also wore the green (?) vest that all jounins have. His blond hair was down and his forehead protector was tied on his left arm. To make his description short, he looked like the fourth hokage if not for his blue eyes and whisker-like scars.  
  
"Naruto, would you like to take the team?" Tsunade asked once again. Naruto thought for a moment before showing his trademark foxy grin. "Sure. I'll take it."  
  
Tomorrow morning at the academy. . .  
  
"Sigh... graduation day... what a waste of time. Can they not just do the graduation exams and get over it?" A boy with black hair and eyes said as he sulked down on his seat. He wore a green t-shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back.  
  
"Ya know guys, I'm truly excited about this one! I'm gonna be a ninja! A true ninja!" Another boy said with black hair and eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back.  
  
"Ow! Hey! What was that for, Reika!" The boy said as he held his head in pain. A girl with long silky brown hair and unmistakable white eyes glared at the boy and continued reading. "Shut up Keiki. How can you be an Uchiha if your attitude is like that? Your brother's better than you." The girl said.  
  
The guy wearing green shrugged. "Sigh... will you guys shut up."  
  
"Out Lan. You're not the one who she's talking to." Keiki, the boy wearing yellow said.  
  
"Sigh... we will all pass this graduation exam. So what's the big deal?" Reika asked as she closed the book she was reading.  
  
"Yeah right... you're confident cause you're a Hyuuga."  
  
"...from the branch family, sicko. You forgot."  
  
"Okay students! The exams would begin. Unlike the past years, we would make the graduation exams here in the dojo of the school. And we are very fortunate to have two of the most skillful ANBU here to witness your graduation." Iruka announced.  
  
Everybody sat down and waited for the ANBUs to arrive.  
  
"Sasuke! Neji! Hi guys!" Naruto called out to his two best friends. Sasuke smirked as Neji still wore his look.  
  
"Hi dobe. Heard you'll be a jounin teacher soon." Sasuke said. Naruto 'hned' as he crossed his arms. "I'm a jounin now so don't you dare underestimate me again, Uchiha."  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke, would you shut up? We're suppose to be at the academy by now to witness the graduation of the students." Neji said as he pulled Sasuke's arm. "Let go, Neji. Anyway, see ya soon, dobe. Have fun with the students later!"  
  
Back at the academy, the students were already inside the dojo waiting for the two ANBUs to arrive.  
  
"What's taking the ANBUs so long?" Keiki complained.  
  
As if a cue, the door opened and Iruka came in. "Class, the ANBUs are here." He sat down in one of the chairs near the table where a pile of forehead protectors is laying on wait for the graduated ninja to wear.  
  
The students gasped as they saw the two black-clothed ANBUs, most specially the three kids who were chatting a while ago.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Sasuke and Neji sat down on the chairs beside Iruka and crossed their arms. Iruka snickered. "Excited to see what the kids are capable of?"  
  
"Hn. I'm here to witness the students graduation." Neji said. "Me too." Sasuke added. Iruka shrugged.  
  
"Ehem. Class, I have to say that this exam will be a tough one. Have you guys wondered on why two ANBUs are here today?" Iruka asked in a tone that most likely would scare the students.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Well... they are here to witness your graduation AND to test your individual capabilities."  
  
"Sir, what do you mean 'test our individual capabilities'?" A blue haired girl name Nara Ayumi asked.  
  
Iruka cleared his throat. "Well... kids, each of you is going to individually fight with one of them."  
  
All students tensed up.  
  
"Sir! How are we going to fight an ANBU?! They're an ANBU for goodness sake!" A blacked haired boy named Inuzuka Ruchi said as he stood up from his seat.  
  
"Calm down Ruchi. They're just gonna test you. Now sit down and wait for you name to be called.  
  
"Gee... what now? Don't tell me I got to fight with dad? He's WAY stronger than us, Lan." Keiki said as he looked at his brother.  
  
"For once, I agree. We can't even make a scratch." Lan said as he crossed his arms and glared at his dad. "This will be a tough exam."  
  
"You're telling me. Papa's very strict. And if there's one person that I don't like to fight with, that's him." Reika said as she slapped her arm to stop from shaking. Keiki grinned. "If there's one thing that scares Reika, that's Uncle Neji."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Your names will be randomly selected from this box. The first ANBU to fight will be Hyuuga Neji, followed by Uchiha Sasuke, vise-versa."  
  
Everyone gulped in fear and nervousness.  
  
"Now the first to fight would be..." Iruka stopped as he got out a folded paper from the box and read it aloud. "Hyuuga Reika." Reika froze on the spot. She gulped as her father stared at her. "Reika, come on." Iruka called once more.  
  
"I-Iruka-sensei, do I really have to?"  
  
Iruka nodded. Reika gulped once again and stood up in fear. She slowly made her way to the middle of the room where her father waits.  
  
"Reika!" Neji exclaimed at his frightened daughter. His cold voice scared Reika than ever. "Reika, look at me!" Reika slowly looked at her father in fear.  
  
"Gee... Reika really is scared with Uncle Neji." Keiki whispered to his brother. "Of course she is. Everyone knows how strict her father is." Lan replied.  
  
"Reika, you need to relax. Focus on the battle. Do you want to graduate or not?" Neji asked her in a cold voice. "H-hai... I-I w-want to graduate, papa... but I don't k-know if I will be able to fight you..."  
  
"Reika, if you want to graduate then fight!" Neji exclaimed.  
  
Reika closed her eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled. Finding that her nervousness always took over her when facing her dad, she got out a kunai and slashed her arm, blood flowing freely from her wound.  
  
She winced in pain but the pain helped her to look at her father directly in the eyes. Neji raised an eyebrow at his daughter.  
  
"Hn. I can see why her daughter is scared of him." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "Well your boys are scared of you too." Iruka told him in amusement. Sasuke nodded. "But they're boys. They shouldn't freak out that much like girls."  
  
"Well? Are you ready?"  
  
Reika closed her eyes and made the proper seals. Her eyes opened slowly. "Byakugan!"  
  
She slowly relaxed and placed her hands in a fighting stance. Sasuke, Iruka, and Neji knew that stance too well. The gentle fist.  
  
"Whoa! I've never seen that taijutsu stance before, Lan. What kind of taijutsu is that?" Keiki asked. Lan shook his head. "I don't know. But we're here to find out."  
  
"I'm ready, papa." She said. Neji smiled a bit. "What's so funny papa?" "Nothing. This scene just reminded me of a fight that I once had. Well... never mind that. Shall I use the same style?"  
  
"Papa, do what you wish. Don't hold yourself back just because I'm your child." Reika said. Neji smiled.  
  
"Very well... Byakugan." Neji then made the same stance as his daughter.  
  
"Start!"  
  
At the Ichiraku, Naruto was currently slurping some of his newly cooked miso ramen in delight. The waiter looked at Naruto and sighed. "It's surely is peaceful today."  
  
"Yeah. It looks like the graduation exam is taking long. I wonder on what kind of test Iruka-sensei gave the students... I wonder what Sasuke and Neji are doing there." Naruto wondered.  
  
"Sasuke and Neji? Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji?" The waiter asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes." "As I've heard, Iruka's planning to make the student fight a one-on-one match with them. He sure is giving the students a hard time." "Yeah. Iruka-sensei always have crazy ideas up on his sleeves."  
  
"Ne, excited for your new students later on?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Back at the academy...  
  
"Hah!" Reika tried to hit Neji on the shoulder but Neji merely sidestepped and attacked Reika from behind. Luckily, Reika saw his hand coming and managed to dodge and jump away.  
  
"Is that what you can do, Reika?"  
  
"I'm not yet finished, dad!" She lunged once again to Neji only to be hit on the stomach and tumbled down. She managed to stand up once again but she clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
She started to attack once again, but instead of attacking using the gentle fist, she jumped up behind her father and threw shurikens at him. Neji didn't expect that to happen and thus earned him a small cut of the arm.  
  
"You're getting better, Reika." Neji commented. "Of course. I'm training to be better than you!" She then attacked once again. Neji figured that the attack was fast so instead on dodging, he blocked it, unexpectedly not realizing that he gave Reika an opening to attack his arm.  
  
Reika smirked and attack her father's left arm, closing seven tenketsus in an instant. This caused Neji to gasped and kick his daughter away.  
  
Reika slammed to the wall. "Itai..." She winced. Her back hurt. Not to mention her stomach and arms too. She tried to stand up but failed miserably. She fell down on the floor again.  
  
"Reika!" Lan and Keiki jumped from their seats and ran towards Reika. "Reika! Reika! Wake up!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
Reika weakly opened an eyes. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She stood up once again. "Keiki, Lan, move. This is my fight." Her eyesight was a little dim, not that she's mind that much. The two boys went back to their chairs.  
  
She stood up once again and made the gentle fist stance. Neji, instead of doing the stance as well, walked to the table and got one of the forehead protector. Reika didn't realize it for she was still busy trying to stop her blurry eyesight.  
  
She noticed her father walk near her. She prepared herself for Neji's attack. Her eyesight was back to normal by the time her father was in front of her. She still hadn't notice the forehead protector on her fathers hand.  
  
"Let me ask you. If you're going to have a forehead protector, where would you put it?" Neji asked. Reika narrowed her eyes slightly, not getting the whole idea. "On my left arm. The same area below the shoulder where I hit you."  
  
She was surprised when Neji kneeled down and tied the forehead protector on Reika left arm below the shoulder. "Papa...?"  
  
"From this day on, you are now a ninja. You passed."  
  
"I... passed? I passed!" Reika suddenly cried out and hugged her father tightly. "I passed! I passed!" She cried out.  
  
Neji made a small warm smile as he hugged his daughter back. "Stop crying, Reika. You're no longer a little girl." Neji then stood up. "Now go back to your seat where your friends are waiting." "Thanks a lot dad!" Reika then walked back to her seat where Lan and Keiki were dumb folded.  
  
Who knew that their serious female friend got a side like this?  
  
"Hey Neji, I thought you were going to beat her out. Is this how you train her?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded. "Yes." "Why did you pass her?" "Determination. Oh. And she really improved a lot. This is the first time she inflicted a wound on me." Neji said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Okay then. Congratulations Hyuuga Reika." Iruka then checked her name off the list. "The person to fight Uchiha Sasuke would be..." He paused again to get a name. "...Nara Ayumi."  
  
Ayumi shakily stood up from her seat to face Sasuke.  
  
"So she's Shikamaru's daughter?" Sasuke thought.  
  
"Sigh... I hope dad would be easy on her. Dad's a tough one. Anyway, congratulations Reika!" Lan said as he smiled. "Thanks Lan." "Congatulations too!" "Arigato Keiki. Hmm... seems like the matches would be tougher than expected. The two of you would either get to fight my dad or Uncle Sasuke. So you have to be careful. Do your best guys so that we can be ninjas together." Reika said. "Yeah."  
  
Back to Naruto (who was more likely ignored in this chapter)...  
  
"I'm so bored! Sigh... might as well check on Hinata-chan. As I know, she's working at a small clinic when they don't have missions. I wonder what she's currently doing." Naruto wondered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
=Scene change=  
  
"Hinata-san, you have a visitor. Shall I let him in?" A nurse's voice called out. "Him?" Hinata thought. "Okay! Let him in."  
  
"Hinata-chan! How are you?" Naruto greeted as he entered the room. Hinata automatically blushed. "Naruto-kun, what brings you here? Don't you have any missions to do?"  
  
"Oh... just finished my recent mission last night. The old-h... err... Tsunade-sama always gives me night time missions. I suppose my team might experience the same. I'm waiting for the graduation exam to end so I could go and know who my team members are."  
  
"You're a jounin teacher now?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. The old- hag... err... Tsunade-sama told me that I'm the last jounin that she can trust with the students. So I agreed."  
  
"That's very nice of you." "Thanks Hinata-chan. Hey, I heard that Neji is one of the teachers at the graduation exam. I wonder what's going on." "What? Neji-niisan? I just hope that in case he fights his daughter he'll take it easy on her." "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm sure that it will turn out all right."  
  
Author's notes: Whew! How's this? This is kind of long for me. Well... what do you think about it? This is my first Naruto fanfic. Flames are welcome, but please provide the fire extinguisher for your own flames. They seemed so OC, ne? Especially Neji! Can you even imagine him hugging someone wholeheartedly? Oh well... I hope that you like it everyone! Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. That's it! No confusions there!  
  
Author's notes: Okay. Speaking of confusions, I'm sorry dear readers! I should have explained! Okay... here goes.  
  
First of all, Orochimaru is already gone. Sasuke and Naruto defeated him. Babush! Gone forever in the whole wide world! Okay... I'll shut up. The seal of Orochimaru is already gone... in some way. Itachi isn't gone. He might play an important role in the future. Kisame is dead for a long time. Sasuke killed him/her (is he a guy or a girl?). Hinata and Naruto were already dating for a LONG time. Well... they started dating when the three kids were five years old. How Hinata had managed to be patient, ask her instead. We all know how she loves Naruto more than anything. Sakura is Sasuke's wife, but she died when Lan and Keiki were still three years old. Neji's wife, Hiana (OC), died too because she protected Reika from being killed by Ninjas then Neji killed the ninjas who killed his wife. Shikamaru and Kiba's wives will be introduced later on in the next chapters. About Gaara... hmm... Aha! I got a role for him! Heehee... just wait! The Kyuubi is still sealed within him and his friends already know. Their kids just don't. Well... the kids are all nine years old. Sasuke and Naruto are both 27 while Neji is 28. Okay. Xoni Newcomer had a question about the graduation exam. Well... let us just say that Iruka have seen the potential of the students so he kind of had a weird idea on making the exam complicated. And besides, this is about 'individual' strength. It's a test to see all of the skills that the students learned within the years. That's why he chose the two ANBUs so that the kids would use their full potential. Iruka would then see if they are already suitable to be genin ninjas. Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke have equal abilities. Naruto didn't want to become an ANBU because of a reason that was unexpected to be heard from him. He wanted to experience handling genins like Kakashi-sensei. Now that was unusual. There. I hope that I made some things clear. Alright then. If you have other questions, feel free to ask them. Now if you'll permit me, dear readers, the chapter will now start!  
  
Chapter 2: Graduation Part 2  
  
"Ahh!!!" Ayumi dodged a bunch of kunais that was thrown by Sasuke towards her. "Ahh!!! I don't want to die yet!"  
  
Reika sweatdropped. "Ehe... Ayumi! Stop being a sacredly-cat and fight him!" She exclaimed.  
  
"But Reika! He's an ANBU! Ahh!!!"  
  
"Stop dodging and use your family technique! It isn't your destiny to fail this graduation exam! Your destiny is to be a ninja! Go on! No one can change destiny! I know your strong! You're strong and you'll always be strong! What a person is, that person will always be!" She exclaimed.  
  
The two boys giggled. "She got that from Uncle Neji. I'm sure." Keiki said.  
  
Ayumi stopped dodging and stood up. She was panting hardly. "Alright then." She made the proper hand seals and concentrated. "Kagemane no Jutsu!"  
  
Ayumi's shadow started following Sasuke. Sasuke continued to go as far away from her shadow as possible. He made some hand seals and blew fire from his mouth. "Katon Housenka!"  
  
"Wah!!!" Ayumi continued dodging the fireballs. All except one which hit her in the right leg.  
  
"Papa! Don't burn the dojo down!" Keiki exclaimed as Sasuke continued to shower fireballs at her.  
  
Lan stood up from his seat towards Ayumi, made a few hand seals, and placed his palm on the wooden floor. "Kaji no Tate (Shield of Fire)!"  
  
A fire shield suddenly surrounded the two of them, blocking every fireball. Lan turned around towards Ayumi and stretched his arm towards her. "Are you alright? Here. Let me help you stand."  
  
Ayumi blushed and shyly took his hand to stand up. Lan glared at his dad. "Dad! Cool down would you! You're so hot with the fire that you're practically burning inside!"  
  
"Oh great." Keiki placed his forehead in his palm. Reika gently placed her hand on Keiki's shoulder. "What's the matter?" "Lan knows better than not to mess up with dad. This is not going to be good."  
  
"Are you aware of what you're doing, Lan?" Sasuke coldly asked him, his dark eyes gazing over at him. Lan glared at him with his equally dark eyes. "Yes I do. You could kill her, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
  
Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji nodded and walked over to the table. He got two forehead protectors and threw it at Sasuke who in turn passed it to the two genin-to-be.  
  
"Nara Ayumi, Uchiha Lan, both of you passed my standards." Sasuke said coldly before going back to his seat. Lan placed Ayumi's arm around his neck and helped her stand up. He led her towards her own seat before he sat back down beside his brother.  
  
"That was very nice of you, Lan." Reika said as she smiled sweetly at him. Lan blushed slightly before turning back to look at Iruka. "Thank you."  
  
Keiki narrowed his eyes a little as he noticed the tension surrounding his twin. "Hey Lan, you like Reika. Am I right?" He whispered.  
  
"No I don't." Lan replied back. "Oh really? Hmm? I doubt you're telling the truth. Anyway, are you alright?" "Shut up Keiki. I'm alright. And don't worry about me. You should be worried about yourself."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Sigh... Keiki, listen. We don't know if you're going to fight dad or Uncle Neji. They're both strong ANBUs. I'm sure that dad would at least get his chakra a bit lower so that he won't hurt us that much, but Uncle Neji is a different story. He doesn't care who fights him. Well... he cares about Reika because she's his daughter and all. But if the others... well... I'm sure he wouldn't care one bit if they got hurt."  
  
"Oooookay." "Keiki, this is serious." "Alright, alright, I'll be careful."  
  
"Now the next to fight Hyuuga Neji would be..." Iruka got another paper from the box and read it aloud. "Well, well, well, it's Uchiha Keiki's turn."  
  
Keiki froze on the spot and shifted a little to look at his twin. Lan had a serious look on his face. "See what I mean, Keiki?"  
  
Neji stood up from his seat. "Neji." Sasuke called. Neji stopped walked and looked at him. "I don't want my son to end up in the hospital after this, you hear?" "Hn. We'll see."  
  
"Keiki." Lan firmly called out as Keiki stood up. "What is it?" "Keiki, this fight would not be easy." "And your point?" "It's time to use the sharingan." Keiki was shocked. "The sharingan?! Lan, are you crazy?! Papa told us to NEVER use the sharingan unless the fight is going tough." Keiki hissed.  
  
"Keiki, I think that Lan has a point." Reika said. "Uncle Sasuke said never use the sharingan unless the fight is going tough, right? Well this would be a tough battle. This is the right time."  
  
Keiki looked at Lan then at Reika. They both nodded. "Are you sure?" Keiki asked. "Keiki, you're better than me when it comes to the usage of the sharingan. You can do it." Lan said.  
  
"Brother..." A nod from Lan. "Reika..." Another nod from the Hyuuga. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"Hey Lan, this is the first time that you said that to Keiki. You actually admitted that he's better than you when using the sharingan." Reika said.  
  
"He needs confidence. And besides, we may quarrel a lot but that doesn't mean that I don't care for him. I'm already a ninja, and you are already a ninja. The three of us promised each other that we would graduate together."  
  
"You're right. All we can do now is hope that everything will go on fine."  
  
"Are you ready young Uchiha?" Neji asked as he crossed his arms. Keiki was quiet. He made a few hand seals as he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes slowly, he activated their family technique.  
  
"Sharingan!"  
  
Red eyes met white eyes.  
  
Sharingan versus byakugan.  
  
Uchiha versus Hyuuga.  
  
Genin versus ANBU.  
  
Whatever the result may be, it would surely be a great battle.  
  
A leaf entered the open window of the dojo. It broke into two and in that instant, the test had started.  
  
Keiki attacked and attacked as Neji continued to dodge.  
  
Keiki lunged and kicked Neji in the groan. Neji flinched. "What a...? That was Lee's move."  
  
"Yes you're right Uncle Neji! I copied that simple move from Lee-san when he once fought with dad."  
  
It was then when Keiki hit Neji in the groan, that's when Neji decided to give the blow.  
  
With one hard swift push in the chest, Keiki was knocked out.  
  
"Keiki!" Lan and Reika swiftly ran towards Keiki. "Keiki! Keiki!" Lan shook his twin awake.  
  
"Itai... my back hurts..."  
  
"Papa! What was that for?! You didn't have to hit Keiki so hard!" Reika exclaimed.  
  
Neji glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. He sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry. And don't worry. I'll pass your friend." Neji then sat back down on his chair.  
  
"Hey. Don't give me that look. He won't end up in a hospital. I assure you. All I did was knock him out for a minute."  
  
"Well that's fine."  
  
"Sasuke, you know, your son reminds me of Naruto." Neji said. "Really? Well... yeah."  
  
Okay, okay, fine. So then, the graduation exam ended LATE in the afternoon. Naruto was sitting on a couch as he watched Hinata take care of her patients.  
  
Hinata would occasionally look at Naruto every five to ten minutes and it would earn Naruto a blush from her. Hinata glanced at the clock. It read 4:55.  
  
"Ne, Naruto-kun? The exams must be done by now. Would you like me to accompany you to the academy?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled at her. "Of course Hinata-chan. How could I refuse a request from my love?" Hinata, in turn, blushed.  
  
Hinata got her pouch and stood beside Naruto. Naruto held Hinata's hand as they walk out of the clinic.  
  
"Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Ne, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Uhh... would you..." "huh?" "Do you have anything to do this Saturday?" "Huh? I don't have any plans. Why?" It was Naruto's turn to blush this time. "Uhh... w-would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"  
  
Hinata automatically blushed. She smiled as she clings at Naruto's arm. "I would love to." "I'll pick you up at 7 in the evening then, koi." Naruto said. Hinata smiled. "Alright."  
  
=Minutes later=  
  
"We're here. Well... I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said as she started to leave.  
  
"Wait. Hinata-chan." Naruto called. Hinata turned around and was shocked as Naruto kissed her lips gently and passionately.  
  
When they broke the kiss to gasp for air, Hinata and Naruto were both blushing. "Oh gee Naruto. Now I'm flushed."  
  
Naruto laughed. "Don't worry Hinata. You're still beautiful even when you're flushed." "Arigato Naruto-kun. Ja ne!"  
  
"See you Hinata-chan!"  
  
Hinata gently placed her finger at her lips. She blushed as she remembered Naruto's lips against her own. She blushed and smiled slightly at the memory of it.  
  
"For long years... I finally allowed him to kiss me. I didn't know this was the feeling. I didn't know the feeling to be kissed by the one you love the most. Now I do."  
  
=Scene Change=  
  
"Itai... my back still hurts." Keiki complained as he desperately tried to place the cream medicine on his back.  
  
Sasuke and Neji were both there, sitting in silence. The other students were all with their jounin teachers by now. But unfortunately, their kids' sensei still wasn't there. And since they don't have any more missions to do for the time being, they stayed there with them.  
  
Lan himself was also trying to place some cream medicine at his back. No. It wasn't caused by the exam. His and Keiki's fight caused it.  
  
What were they fighting about?  
  
...who's stronger...  
  
Reika sighed desperately and got the cream medicine from Lan's hand. She then gently placed the cream medicine all around Lan's bare back.  
  
Lan blushed from the touch. Reika really has soft hands.  
  
Keiki's face was flushing in anger for Lan got Reika's attention. It was pretty obvious by that time that the two Uchiha boys like the Hyuuga girl.  
  
He grumbled and continued to try to place the cream on his back.  
  
Sasuke noticed his son's struggle (author giggles) and stood up. He snatched the cream from Keiki's hand and placed it on his son's back not so gently.  
  
"Itai...! Papa! It hurts!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
"Is it my fault on why I'm not that gentle? And besides, you started the baby-conflict."  
  
"There you go. All done." Reika then closed the cream container and gave it back to Lan. "Papa, where's our jounin teacher?! He's so late." She complained.  
  
Neji sighed. "How should I know? I don't even know on who your teacher would be."  
  
As if in a cue, the sliding door open and a guy with blond hair came inside. "Yo! Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the road of life."  
  
"Dobe, you're starting to be like Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said. "Don't tell me that you're their jounin teacher." Neji said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, yes. And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I thought that you were going to witness the graduation exam."  
  
"Yes we did. And these twins are my sons." Sasuke said. Naruto's gaze landed on the two boys. He gasped. "These two are your sons?!" He shrieked. Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head.  
  
"Shut up. And yes, they are."  
  
"Then this girl is..." Naruto looked at the girl and noticed her long brown hair and white eyes. He stared at her then at Neji. He continued this again and again. "Hey Neji, this girl looks like you."  
  
"..." "..." "..." "?" "..."  
  
It took a few minutes of silence for Naruto to figure it out. "Eeek!!! This girl is your daughter?!"  
  
Neji and Reika sighed at the same time, crossed their arms at the same time, and glared at him at the same time.  
  
"What did it look like, baka?" They said at the SAME time.  
  
Lan and Keiki sighed. Like father like daughter.  
  
"Well then! Let's introduce each other, shall we?"  
  
Author's notes: Well... how is this then? I tried to get Naruto in character. Well... they still seemed so OOC. There I got the OOC and the OC thing correct. I was confused about the two acronyms eh. Well... how did it go? Sorry about the short NaruHina part. Reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto and I never will. End of story.  
  
Author's notes: Oh my gosh! You guys are so nice to me! I promise that I'll continue to do my best in this fanfic. Feel free to correct me if I do anything wrong. Okay. For a few more explanations. The Atatsuki (?) won't make an appearance in this fic. Naruto might use the nine-tail's power somewhere in this fic. Without the kyuubi's power, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji have the same power. But with the kyuubi, Naruto is far more powerful than them. Only a few could be an equal opponent to him. Certain people like Gaara and Itachi, which would be playing a role here. Jiraiya may also appear here in this story and so would the other ninjas.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"We'll be leaving." Sasuke said as he and Neji exited the room leaving the three kids with Naruto inside the room.  
  
Reika went towards the place where she was sitting a while ago and started reading the book that she was reading a while back before the exam started.  
  
Lan went to one of the corners of the room and sat down Sasuke-style with the dark look on his face.  
  
And Keiki?  
  
Well... he just plopped down on the floor as if he has nothing better to do.  
  
That left Naruto still standing by the doorway, totally ignored by the three genin rookies.  
  
"Ehem. Let us introduce ourselves then. Tell your name, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and the person you admire the most." Naruto repeated. Reika closed the book she was reading, Lan stared at him, and Keiki just stared at him as he fiddled with his fingers.  
  
"Why don't you start first? It's seems that my father knows you. Why are you anyway?" Reika asked, coldness all present in the tone of her voice.  
  
'Sheesh. This girl's giving me the freaks. She's like Sasuke and Neji combined. Sigh... not a good combination.' Naruto thought. He then smiled brightly and sat down on the teacher's table. "Anyway, I'm..."  
  
"You're not allowed to sit on the teacher's table." Reika cut him off.  
  
"Well... it's not like they'll find out anyway. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I dislike... hmm... let's not talk about that. My dream is... no... what I WILL be in the future is... I will be the future Hokage and all the people will acknowledge me." Naruto said.  
  
"Hn. As if..."  
  
Naruto glared at her. "Now since you LOVE cutting me off, it's your turn."  
  
"Okay. I am Hyuuga Reika. I like books, scrolls, training, and weapons. I don't like people who treat the branch family of the Hyuuga like a tool or something. My dream for the future is to exceed my father's skills and be the best female Hyuuga." Reika said.  
  
"Hmm... so you also have a grudge against the Head family?" Naruto asked. Reika shook her head. "No. Not exactly. The only person I dislike in the Hyuuga head is Hanabi. Why is that? Don't ask. I dislike her a lot. The only person that I like among the Hyuuga head is Ms. Hinata. She's a very kind person."  
  
Naruto nodded as he smiled because someone said something nice about Hinata. He turned towards the sulking Uchiha in the corner. "Your turn."  
  
"Okay. I am Uchiha Lan. I like training and reading. I dislike people who hurt my friends. Hmm... my dream for the future? I want to be a lot stronger than my father." Lan said.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Why? Is anything wrong with Sasuke?" He asked. Lan and Keiki looked at him in surprise. "Hey. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"No one has ever called papa that informally. He's normally called Sasuke- sama, Uchiha-san, and others. He'd never been called by his first name that easily before. The only people who could call him that way are his friends and family members." Keiki explained.  
  
"Naruto-san, what is your relationship with our father?" Lan asked. The dark look from his face was gone.  
  
Naruto smiled at the two boys. "Well... when I was still a genin, Sasuke was my teammate."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Yes. Sakura-chan was also my teammate with your dad."  
  
Lan and Keiki suddenly had a depressed look in their face. Naruto looked at Reika who was currently frowning at him.  
  
"Uzumaki-san, you shouldn't have reminded them about that." She said. Naruto now understood. He remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"Shh... Sakura, don't talk. Save your strength."  
  
"Sasuke, take care of... our little Lan and... Keiki when I'm gone."  
  
"Sakura-chan, please don't talk that way." Naruto said as a tear fell down his cheek. Sasuke held Sakura's hand as if to never let go.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly. Even in the pit of death, she never lost her beauty and kindness.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun, thank you for being a good friend. When Sasuke-kun needs you, please..."  
  
"Shh... Sakura-chan, don't talk."  
  
"...please do what you can to help him. Promise me that Naruto-kun."  
  
"I promise, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura then looked at Neji who was also there by the door looking down. He can't bear to look at her. He knew how it feels to lose a love one and he felt bad that he cannot do anything about it.  
  
"Sasuke, my love, raise up our children well. I will be looking forward to see them grow up as I watch them from the skies."  
  
Sasuke can't bear to hold his tears any longer. A tear fell down on his cheeks as he hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Sasuke... Naruto... Neji... my sons... goodbye..."  
  
Sakura then breathed her last.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Sasuke screamed. He cried out. Salty tears of pain were wetting the sheets. Naruto looked away.  
  
Neji slowly walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I also lost Hiana (OC who may not appear in this story), my wife, when my little girl is still a newborn. I understand."  
  
"Neji's right Sasuke." Naruto chirped in. "I may have not encountered a situation like this but I understand you. Neji and I are still here for you. You still have your sons with you. You're never alone Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke looked up at Neji and Naruto. "Thank you guys."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Naruto-san." Lan said. Keiki nodded. "After all, the past is the past and we cannot do anything about it."  
  
Reika nodded. "Yes. I lost my own mother before I even get the chance to see her that clearly. I have seen her through a picture but it's not the same."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. I understand you three. I have experienced the same too."  
  
The three kids had wide eyes at this statement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never really had the opportunity to meet any of my parents."  
  
Reika, being the kind and respectful girl that she is (notice the sarcasm here), went towards him and held his hand. "Naruto-sensei, it's alright. We all understand each other."  
  
"What was that?" Naruto asked. Reika tilted her head in confusion. Lan and Keiki were giggling. "What's wrong Naruto-sensei?"  
  
This time, Naruto was fortunate that he managed to control himself. He was about to throw up with what you just said.  
  
"Naruto-sensei?"  
  
Now that was it. Naruto needed to cover his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Lan and Keiki were already laughing hard that their stomachs were aching.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Lan was the first one who was able to control his laughter. "R-Reika! D-Did you just..." He burst out laughing again. Reika started tapping her foot. "Now... what?"  
  
"Did you just call Naruto-san 'sensei'?!" Lan burst laughing again. This was the last straw. Reika started strangling him that he was already choking.  
  
"Eeek! Reika! Don't kill him!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
"R-Reika... choke You're choking me..." Lan managed to err... choke out. Reika then released his death grip from Lan's neck.  
  
"Now... you were saying?"  
  
Keiki was the first to recover. "Did you just call him sensei?" He asked. Reika nodded. "Why? What's wrong with that?" "Well... it's just so unlike you."  
  
"Hey. I'm not completely a cold-hearted person. I can let my soft side take over when I want to."  
  
Naruto then got back to his normal position. 'Gee... handling these kids will be tougher than I thought.' He thought. "Well... where were we? Okay. Keiki, your turn."  
  
"Yes sir. I am Uchiha Keiki. I like to... uhh... tough one. I like to train so that I will be better than our father. I dislike being left out on our studies. My dream for the future? I want to be the best living Uchiha!" Keiki said as his eyes burned with determination.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Good. I see that you're all not so different. I like that. Well then. Meet me in the forest tomorrow early morning. Make it five in the morning. We'll have a mission."  
  
Keiki's head perked up. "A mission? What kind of mission?"  
  
Naruto raised his pointer up. "A survival mission."  
  
Lan sweatdropped. "Sir, we got enough of that on the academy." Naruto nodded. "Yes. But this is different. Now you all better go to your houses to get some strength. You'll need it tomorrow. Oh. And skip breakfast."  
  
"Why?" The three kids asked in unison.  
  
"Trust me. You'll throw up. Bye!" With that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Now he's weird." Lan said. "Let's go home now. I want to tell papa about this. Let's go home Lan! You better go home too, Reika. Bye!" Keiki said as he pulled his twin out of the room.  
  
"Bye you two!" Reika said as she opened the window and jumped from there to a nearby tree. 'Hn. Why use the door if you could use the window as a shortcut?' With that, she went home.  
  
=Scene Change=  
  
Naruto jumped to a nearby tree, giving him a full view of the Hyuuga head household. What was pleasing was he could see the window of his love one easily. He could see Hinata without the family's knowing for until now, they still don't accept Naruto as the lover of Hinata.  
  
Hinata came by the window and opened it. Seeing Naruto sitting on a nearby tree branch, she blushed. She smiled at him as he smiled at her.  
  
Naruto could read her lips say 'sorry' to him. He nodded as he waved goodbye. Hinata made a flying kiss towards Naruto in which he returned with a kiss of his own. With that, he departed.  
  
=Hyuuga Branch Household=  
  
Reika finally reached the front door of the Hyuuga branch household in where her father is leading. She opened the sliding door and changed in a pair of clean white socks that she have in her bag. She walked through the narrow hallway wordlessly as she entered her father's study.  
  
Neji looked at his daughter silently as she plopped down on the floor next to him. "So papa, don't you have any missions today?" She asked. Neji shook his head.  
  
"No. Tsunade-sama gave us a break for a week. She'll call us for a mission if it is necessary." He replied. Reika gave her father a look before resting her head on the table. "Really? That's good."  
  
"Reika, is that you?"  
  
"Why yes it is. Why do you ask papa?" She questioned. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Because it's utterly strange that you said that." "Why? Don't you want me on my soft side papa? It's true that I inherited your skills and seriousness. But I think I got my soft side from my mom."  
  
Neji looked at his nine year old daughter curiously. "Why did Hiana enter the topic? As I know of you, when you say something that contains Hiana on it, it's important... for you at least. What is it?"  
  
Reika smiled. "You could really read me that easily, eh papa? Well... it turned out the Naruto-sensei, Lan, Keiki, and I have all experienced the same. We all lost our mother. Naruto-sensei told us that he didn't even get the opportunity to know his parents." Reika said.  
  
Neji nodded. "True." Reika looked at her white-eyed father in confusion. "Nani? What do you mean papa?" She asked. Neji stood up from his seat as looked at her confused daughter directly in her innocent but understanding eyes.  
  
He smiled sadly as he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"You're really like your mother."  
  
With that, he went out of the room leaving Reika in a confused state.  
  
"Papa..."  
  
=Scene Change=  
  
"We're home!" Keiki exclaimed as they entered the Uchiha household. His little scream earned him a small slap on the back of his head, which was provided by Lan.  
  
"Itai! What did I do now?!" Keiki exclaimed as he glared at his twin. "You're so noisy. Father wouldn't like that." Lan said before he took his shoes off and entered the long hallway and entering his room directly.  
  
Keiki stood there for a while before doing the same as his brother but instead of going in his room, he went to the dining room to wait for dinner to be served.  
  
Keiki stayed that way for about fifteen to thirty minutes until the door opened and his father entered the room. He scanned the room to see Keiki sitting down quietly, eyes drooped down as if he was thinking deeply.  
  
Well... he IS thinking deeply.  
  
Sasuke noticed the difference in his son's attitude and sat down beside him. "Keiki, is something wrong?"  
  
Keiki sighed and looked at his feet. "Some thing's just don't make a difference, ne?"  
  
"What are you say-?" He was cut off by Lan who just entered the door. "Papa, there's a man at the door with silver hair. His left (?) eye is hidden behind his forehead protector. He said that his name was Kakashi. Shall I let him in?"  
  
Sasuke lifted his head up. "Kakashi-sensei huh? Well... alright. Let him in."  
  
Minutes later, the silver haired jounin entered the dining room followed by Lan. They both sat down on the nearby chairs silently as Sasuke stood up to acknowledge them.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked beside him to see Lan with the oh-so-serious look on his face and looked at Keiki who was currently in a thinking stance.  
  
"Yo Sasuke. I was wondering if the whole gang would have a little reunion? Just so that we can set our minds off things." Kakashi suggested.  
  
Sasuke looked at him. "When do you plan that to occur then?"  
  
"Tonight in your house if you don't mind."  
  
Sasuke thought for a minute before nodding. "Alright." He said with the same cold voice. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Alright then. I'll go and inform the others about it. Bye!"  
  
Keiki and Lan stared at the door before looking at their father. "Papa, so what do we do now?" Keiki asked.  
  
"Go and buy some drinks somewhere. Here's the money." He handed the money to Lan. "Now get going before I change my mind about the reunion."  
  
With that, the two boys left the house.  
  
=Scene Change=  
  
"No! I don't want to go on a stupid reunion!" Reika exclaimed. Neji glared at her. "You are going whether you like it or not."  
  
Finally, Reika gave in. "Fine then. Only if you promise to train me after this whole stupid reunion."  
  
=Scene Change=  
  
"Ayumi-chan!"  
  
Ayumi looked at the door of her room to see her mother, Ino, looking at he with a bag of food in her hand. "Hi mom."  
  
Ino entered her daughter's room and placed her hands on her hips. "Ayumi, what are you doing? We're gonna be late."  
  
"Late?" Ayumi looked at her mother. "Late for what?" Ino sighed. "That Shikamaru. I told him to tell you. SHIKAMARU!!!" Ino exclaimed after murmuring. Ayumi cringed at her mother's voice.  
  
"Ino, not so loud. I can hear you." Her father, Shikamaru, entered her room and crossed his arms. "Shikamaru, I told you to tell Ayumi-chan that we're going to go to the Uchiha Household for a reunion with our former jounin teachers."  
  
"Ehh... sorry. I forgot."  
  
Ino sighed. "You're totally hopeless Shikamaru." Ino faced her daughter. "Now you go and change your clothes for we are going to a reunion."  
  
"Yeah mom. I heard you. I'm coming. Just let me brush my hair then we'll go."  
  
Okay fine. So then all the rookie nine, their former jounin teachers, including Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji were there.  
  
"Ruchi, go and get me another bottle of sake." Kiba asked his son who in turn, grumbled but gave in to his father's orders. Kiba sighed.  
  
"He's been like that ever since his mother died."  
  
Naruto looked around the room. "Where's Hinata-chan. She's late."  
  
As if in a cue, Reika came in with Hinata behind her. "Ms. Hinata's here." She said. Hinata blushed and sat down at the empty seat beside Naruto.  
  
Lee smirked. "So how are the two lovebirds?" (A/N: Can Lee smirk?)  
  
Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arm around her. "Hey. We're fine. And don't you dare do anything to MY Hinata."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Naruto, what would your test be for the kids tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned. "Oh just the same test that Kakashi-sensei did to us."  
  
"Naruto, you have no originality." Kakashi said as he raised a visible eyebrow. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Alright I have the disclaimers."  
  
"Naruto-kun?"  
  
"What is it Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Uhh... please take in easy on them. They're younger than us when we became genins." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Alright."  
  
=Hours later=  
  
"So guys," Naruto stood up from his seat. "I better go now. I need to wake up early tomorrow and so do the kids."  
  
Ino looked towards the kids' direction and smiled. "Figures. The kids are asleep already." Kiba laughed. "Is that Ruchi I'm seeing? He doesn't sleep this early. Normally he sleeps at about three in the morning and wakes up at eight."  
  
Iruka laughed. "Figures on why he's always late."  
  
"I'll be going too." Hinata said. Naruto held her hand. "I'll walk you home." Hinata smiled. "Arigato."  
  
"Take it easy on the kids tomorrow!" Ten Ten and Lee said in unison. Naruto laughed. 'I will!"  
  
Author's notes: Whew! I hope I did well on this. Are there any further questions? I'm sorry if there are any confusions here. Feel free to ask me whatever questions you have in this fic. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Naruto isn't mine and it will never be.  
  
Author: Okay then! Why are the mother's dead? Well... the other shinobi's MUST have a child but I found out that I could pair them with no girl. Sasuke has Sakura, Shikamaru has Ino, Naruto has Hinata, and Lee has Ten Ten (Yes, they're a couple here). The other boys need a wife you know, but I think I'd better not put their wives. Sakura and Hiana (OC) were both dead but with apparent reasons. The others do not. Well I can't just use the same excuse over and over again so let's just say that the other mothers were dead for a certain reason. There. Did I get it clear? Okay then! Arigato for the reviews! I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Hai Hinata-chan?" Naruto tilted his head a little to look at his lover. Hinata smiled at him. "Nothing. I'm just happy to say your name."  
  
They walked together a little more until they passed a huge cherryblossom thee that was currently in bloom. "Sugoi!"  
  
Hinata went towards the tree as a petal fell on her hand. "Sugoi! Naruto- kun, come here. Look. The sakura petals are so beautiful."  
  
Naruto placed his hands inside his pocket and walked towards Hinata. He looked at the falling petals and smiled. "They are."  
  
"I'm glad you agreed with me." Hinata said, not taking her gaze off the petals. "But you are wrong with one thing."  
  
Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Nani?" Naruto looked at her and kissed her lips gently. "Nothing is as beautiful as you, Hinata-chan. Nothing."  
  
Hinata blushed as she smiled slightly. "Arigato Naruto-kun." Naruto merely smiled as he looked directly at Hinata's eyes. "Hinata, under this cherryblossom tree I promise that whatever happens, I will always be with you."  
  
Hinata smiled but stayed silent. Naruto caressed Hinata's cheek with his hand.  
  
"And with this kiss I seal our promise."  
  
Once more, their lips touched each other gently and passionately. Hinata opened her mouth as Naruto's tongue slipped to savor every inch of Hinata's sweet taste.  
  
As they parted, Hinata had this smile at her face as she clung into Naruto's arm as if never to let go.  
  
"Hinata stop clinging to me like that. You'll make me trip." Naruto said as he smiled slightly. (A/N: Plushies for those who could guess where I got that line!)  
  
Hinata giggled. "Gomen ne Naruto."  
  
"Come on Hinata. It's late. We better get going." "Hai."  
  
=Uchiha Household=  
  
After Naruto and Hinata left, all the other visitors except Neji left. Naruto went back to Sasuke's house right after he got Hinata home.  
  
"So Sasuke, what are we going to talk about." Naruto asked. Neji looked at Sasuke. "Okay then. I'll get straight to the point. I felt Itachi's chakra coming towards Konoha."  
  
Naruto bolted from his seat. "What?! Does the old hag know about this?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Tsunade-sama told me that among all shinobis, excluding herself, only six people could stand against my brother."  
  
"Who are those people?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at the three kids then looked at Naruto and Neji. "Us."  
  
"What do you mean 'us'?! I mean, I know that the three of us can already stand against Itachi. But the KIDS?! They're still genin. Not to mention genin WITHOUT experience of ANY missions. How are they going to stand against him?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Neji glared at him. "Naruto, calm down. Tsunade-sama was the one who told him that. Are there any other news?"  
  
"Yes." Sasuke nodded glumly. "The sound is staring to wage a war against us. This is my brother's entire plan. I have a feeling that he's behind this all. I don't know how but I'm sure of it."  
  
Naruto bolted up again. "And let the kids, your kids, MY STUDENTS have a war experience before they even experience a mission to capture a cat, to pick up garbage from the river, and all those crappy class D missions?! As their soon-to-be teacher, I won't allow it! They haven't even passed my test to be a true genin!"  
  
"No Naruto-sensei. I know we can face it." Keiki's voice cooed. The three of them looked at the table to see the three 'sleeping' kids with their faces faced towards them. Their eyes snapped open, indicating that they were awake the whole time.  
  
"How long have you three been awake?" Neji asked. "Ever since you started talking about that Itachi-whatever guy." Reika said.  
  
Lan stood up from his position and went towards Sasuke. Keiki followed then Reika. "Naruto-sensei, we would want to take the test NOW." Lan said.  
  
Sasuke and Neji looked at their kids' faces. They were so full of confidence. Confidence that the three shinobis have never seen before.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Alright then. The test will occur within one hour. Sasuke, may we use your backyard?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.  
  
Naruto muttered his thanks and disappeared. Sasuke and Neji looked at their kids as they were preparing for the test.  
  
"Lan. Keiki."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
Sasuke looked at his two sons. "Do not use the chidori, alright?" Keiki frowned. "Not use the chidori?! Mou! I've been looking forward to using it!"  
  
"Keiki, stop being such a spoilsport and obey father. I'm sure that there has to be a reason." Lan said. Keiki frowned. "Maa, maa, alright."  
  
Neji looked around to look for Reika. He found Reika meditating her chakra throughout the ground. Neji smiled at his daughter's improvements.  
  
Hiding his chakra as hidden as he could, he sneaked up behind her and was about to hit her back with the gentle fist when her eyes sudden snapped open and managed to stop his hand before having direct contact with her back.  
  
She winced as her father managed to hit her with two fingers. No matter how little or light the touch is, the gentle fist is still the gentle fist. Neji smiled. "You've gotten better Reika."  
  
An hour later, the three rookies were standing side by side while Naruto was standing in front of them. Sasuke and Neji were sitting down on a wooden couch to watch the test.  
  
"Alright you three. I have decided that since we're going to start the test tonight, I'm gonna change the rules. This test will occur until five in the morning. It is currently four so the test will go on for a hour." Naruto explained.  
  
"What kind of test is this, anyway?" Keiki asked. "If the three of you manage to make any damage on me, you pass. If not. Fail. That is the rule."  
  
'Augh. I hate tests like this. But I gotta pass.' Reika thought. 'After this I'll ask papa to treat me to ice cream.' Keiki thought. '........' That was Lan's expression.  
  
"Ready... Start!"  
  
The three kids separated ways. Reika activated the byakugan as Lan and Keiki activated the sharingan. Keiki was the first to attack as he threw a bunch of kunais at Naruto with an unbelievable speed.  
  
'This boy reminds me of Tenten.'  
  
Naruto caught one of the kunais and threw it at Keiki. It hit Keiki's left arm. 'I'm not yet done.' Keiki thought as he threw another kunai at him. Naruto caught it with ease. "Is that all you've got?" He asked. That's when he noticed that there was an exploding note attached. 'Crap.' He hurriedly threw the kunai towards Lan's direction.  
  
Lan managed to evade. He noticed Reika was crouching up on a nearby tree waiting for a perfect time to attack. 'I gotta keep him busy as Reika prepares for an attack.' He thought.  
  
Taking out a bunch of shurikens from his pouch, he threw them all at Naruto, using the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Skill). Unfortunately, Naruto saw through this technique and evaded every single one of them. Hidden or not.  
  
"You're quite good, kid. But not good enough." With that, Naruto did the Kage Bunshin and made them all attack Lan.  
  
"Lan!" Reika got out from her hiding place and attempted to attack the real Naruto. She saw it through the byakugan (A/N: Can the byakugan do that?).  
  
Unfortunately, Naruto evaded the attack effortlessly.  
  
"Gee... Naruto has gotten stronger." Neji said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You're right. I just hope that the kids will be able to pass."  
  
Naruto made more kage bunshins and started to attack Keiki. "Keiki!" Lan stopped fighting the kage bunshins facing him and ran towards Keiki. Making the right hand seals, he placed his palm on the ground. "Kaji no Tate (Shield of Fire)!"  
  
As the kage bunshins made contact with the barrier, they all disappeared with a poof. Naruto and the remaining clones looked surprised. Keiki took this opportunity and nodded at Reika. Reika got the hint and attacked the clones.  
  
Every clone was pierced with a senbon needle with great aim as they all disappeared. Naruto was quite shocked about that, thus giving the trio the opening that they need to attack him.  
  
Reika made her way toward Naruto's back and held him in place. "Go!"  
  
"Katon Housenka!"  
  
"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"  
  
The fire jutsus hit the target, but then...  
  
POOF!  
  
The three gasped. 'Another clone?!'  
  
Suddenly, three other clones appeared behind the three without them noticing while the real one was standing on top of a nearby tree. "It's five now, kids. Game over."  
  
With that, the three unnoticed clones knocked the three kids out.  
  
'Naruto has really gotten good. He was merely playing with the kids.' Sasuke thought. 'He will be a very tough opponent.'  
  
Neji sighed. 'The kids have improved, but they are still no match for Naruto. He has great skill that could possibly beat me.'  
  
Naruto jumped off the tree and picked Lan up. "Come on you two. Help me in here." Sasuke nodded and carried Keiki as Neji carried Reika. They set the kids down on the couch inside the house to rest.  
  
"Whew. Those kids sure are something. They have great potential. If trained more, they are going to be great shinobis." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke hned. "Naruto, you were merely toying with the kids. The only technique that you used what Kage Bunshin."  
  
Naruto laughed lightly. "I wasn't exactly toying with them. But it's true. They have great potential."  
  
"Will the kids pass?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged. "I dunno." He said teasingly. Sasuke and Neji's eyebrows twitched.  
  
Half an hour later, the three kids finally woke up. They frowned as they remembered what happened. Naruto went near to the kids. "How are you three feeling?"  
  
Keiki was the one frowning the most. "Bad." "Why?" "We failed. We didn't made a single damage to you."  
  
Naruto placed his hands on a thinking position. "Well... you're right."  
  
"I knew it." Keiki said. Lan was frowning and Reika has this 'darn it' look. "But don't you worry guys because..." Naruto was cut off once again by Reika.  
  
"...there's still a next time. Hn. I don't wanna wait for the next time."  
  
Naruto frowned at Neji. "Neji is this girl really your child?" Neji glared at him. Naruto turned back the kids.  
  
"Will you just stop cutting me out?! As I was saying, I was about to say that you guys are wrong with one thing." Naruto said.  
  
The three kids looked at him in confusion. "You all passed!"  
  
They blinked.  
  
"The..." "...three of us..." "...passed?" (This is Lan, Keiki, then Reika) Naruto nodded.  
  
"WE PASSED! I'M A NINJA! I'M A NINJA!" Keiki squealed in joy. Lan had this small smile and Reika had this relieved look.  
  
"Now that the three of you are now official genins..." Sasuke cut off Naruto. "Kids, as much as I know that you are so happy in being a genin, this is no time for celebration." He said.  
  
The kids tilted their heads in confusion. "Why is that?" Lan asked.  
  
Neji walked over. "Get some sleep first then Tsunade-sama would be the one to explain. Naruto, you need sleep too."  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa, I don't need it." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Just at least let the kids rest. Kids, wake up at seven."  
  
"Hai!" In that instant, the three-genin rookies fell in asleep. What they do not know was the war was starting to fire out.  
  
Author's notes: So how is it? I hope that there aren't any other confusion here. I did what I can in this chapter. Any other questions will be answered once you ask. Reviews please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Earth to everyone. If I own Naruto, do you think I'll be making a story? I'd be changing the story itself!  
  
Author's notes: Ne, I'm sorry for exchanging the sharingan and the byakugan. I forgot that the sharingan was the one that could see through clones. Gomen-nasai. Anyway, I thank you all for correcting me. I appreciate your corrections. Now let the chapter start.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Yawn! Ohayou!" Keiki greeted only to receive silence as a response. He stood up from his seat and arranged the sheets. "Where is everyone?"  
  
The sliding door opened as his twin brother, Lan, entered the room. "Oh. You're awake. You sleepy head. We're all awake an hour ago. I was just about to wake you up."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Let me change first." Keiki said. Lan nodded. "We're waiting at the living room."  
  
=Living Room Uchiha Residence=  
  
"Ohayou minna-san!" Keiki greeted only to receive a blow on the head by Reika. "Why must you always be a sleepy head?!" Reika scolded.  
  
"Itai! You're not my mom!" Keiki retorted. "Whatever."  
  
"Kids, let's go." Naruto said as the students turned to him. "Hai Naruto- sensei!"  
  
Neji and Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Seems like the kids are starting to acknowledge you as their teacher huh?" Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged. "Knock it off. I AM their sensei."  
  
Neji turned to them. "Naruto, Sasuke, now is not the time to make jokes. War is about to begin." Naruto and Sasuke nodded glumly. "We know."  
  
"Anyway, Reika, Keiki, Lan, we better get going to Tsunade-sama. She'll explain about the whole situation." Sasuke said as they started heading towards the hokage's office.  
  
=Hokage's Office=  
  
"Godaime-sama, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, and their kids have arrived." An ANBU said as he kneeled down at the hokage. Tsunade nodded. "Good. Let them in. Call the frog-sennin and tell him to come here IMMEDIATELY." She commanded.  
  
"Hai Godaime-sama." With that, the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. The six shinobis took that time to enter the room.  
  
"Godaime-sama, you called for us?" Sasuke and Neji said at the same time. "Ohayou Godaime-sama." The kids greeted. "Hey. Took you long enough, old hag." Naruto said.  
  
Tsunade glared at him. "I'll pretend you never said that Naruto. Anyway, before I start, are there any questions that you would like to ask? I'm sure that the kids have a lot to ask."  
  
"Well... with all respect Godaime-sama, who is Itachi?" Reika started. "Let me answer that." Sasuke said. "Itachi is my brother."  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hai. He was the one who killed the Uchiha clan, leaving only me alive." Sasuke said, hatred and rage were present in his eyes.  
  
The kids became silent, completely aware of the rage that was now being shown. At the same time, that simple information also started hatred in the kids' heart. They knew the hardships that their father had gone through but never did they hear and expect, that their father have a brother named Itachi who was the cause of all their hardships.  
  
"Godaime-sama, now that we know who that Itachi-guy is, would you mind telling us what the current situation is?" Lan asked. Tsunade smiled at this. "A matured young man. Just what I expected from the Uchiha clan. Anyway, the sound-nins are currently approaching the boarders of the fire country. Jiraiya is currently on patrol. He should be coming right about..."  
  
"...now."  
  
The door suddenly opened as a man with long white hair came inside. "Tsunade! I have the news!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Pervert-sennin, you never changed." Naruto said. Jiraiya glared at him. "As I would love to strangle you now, brat, this is war." Jiraiya said. Naruto crossed his arms.  
  
'Hmm... Jiraiya-sensei became serious for once.' Naruto thought.  
  
"As I have seen, the sound-nins would be able to reach the boarders in about three to four days at their current pace. Their number seemed to be at about eight hundred to a thousand shinobis."  
  
"This is bad. At their current number, we are no match for them. We need the help of the other countries. But who will we send?" Tsunade wondered. Then it clicked.  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and you three kids. I am going to send you on a mission to form an alliance with the other countries and to spy on the sound-nins. Not to mention that we need shinobis to assassinate a certain person."  
  
'Alliance...'  
  
'Spying...'  
  
'Assasination...'  
  
"For once, I agree with Tsunade. This is no time for jokes. This is a war." Jiraiya said. "Who are the shinobis that aren't at the mission at the moment?" Tsunade asked.  
  
An ANBU came inside with the list of the available shinobis. "Godaime-sama, the available ninjas are: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka (Nara) Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Nara Ayumi, Inuzuka Ruchi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi."  
  
For a moment, no one spoke a word.  
  
"I have made a decision. Scratch my first command. Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino would go and form an alliance to the remaining countries. Gai would accompany them. Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Tenten would go and spy on the northern boarders. Nara Ayumi and Inuzuka Ruchi, would go and spy on the southern boarder. Asuma would accompany them." Tsunade stayed silent for a minute before speaking up again.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata and Chouji would not leave. They are medic-nins who are needed here."  
  
"Excuse me Godaime-sama, but what would we do?" Keiki asked. "There are still the assassination, and I'm sure that some must be left to train the shinobis. One team to make an alliance isn't enough. There are still the Water Country, Lightning Country, etc."  
  
"Godaime-sama, if I may be so bold, who is the person to assassinate?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"...Gatoh."  
  
"NANI?!!!! I thought Zabusa had already killed that fatso!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "Naruto calm down. Gatoh has survived and he has hidden himself from the world. As for now, he is serving Itachi. He is Itachi's resource and as long as Itachi has him, he will not run out of supplies. Once he's gone, Itachi would soon have problem with getting resources. His army would run low. He would need to retreat for a while."  
  
"And what you're trying to say is...?"  
  
"With Gatoh gone, Itachi's assault is slightly tilted. It would take him a few more days before his plan would be balanced once again." Tsunade said.  
  
Naruto tilted his head. "And your point is?"  
  
"Such troublesome. You never changed Naruto." A voice called out. Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru together with the other ninjas available.  
  
"Shikamaru! Man I'm so glad to see you! We now have a brilliant tactitian!" Naruto squealed.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "I'm here because Tsunade-sama told me to."  
  
Ruchi and Ayume went towards the other two kids. "Heya Lan! Keiki! Reika!" he greeted. Ayume blushed as she saw Lan. "Uhh... h-hi L-l-lan."  
  
Lan nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Jiraiya, explain the current plans to Shikamaru."  
  
Hinata went near Naruto. "Naruto, what's going on?" She asked. Naruto hugged her assumingly. "The old hag will explain later. I'll protect you."  
  
Hinata looked at him directly in the eyes. "We're at war... right?" Naruto nodded. "With Uchiha Itachi and the Sound-nins."  
  
"Okay then. Jiraiya-sennin explained to me the current plan. I agree with it. I'm just going to add other details. Sigh... so troublesome. Okay. First of all, I would like everyone's opinion on this. Three people will do the assassination of Gatoh. Among all of us that are not yet in a mission, who do you think can kill without hesitation?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "The Hyuuga's would be okay for the assassination." Chouji said. Neji and Reika were quiet.  
  
Shikamaru nodded. "Neji, is that okay with you?" He asked. Neji merely nodded as he glanced at his daughter. Reika nodded silently. "Alright then. Hatake Kakashi-sensei would accompany them. The three of them would be in charge of Gatoh's assassination."  
  
"What about the others? Shika, you're already the tactitian. How about Keiki, Lan, Kiba, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.  
  
"I already have a role for them. Kurenai-sensei would train the other shinobis until Anko, Ibiki, and the other ninjas come back. Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to stay here. Akamaru can be able to smell if the sound- nins are coming nearer. Tenten I want you to stay as well and train the other ninjas with Kurenai-sensei. Now... Sasuke, I also want you to join the assassination. Lan, Keiki, you two would stay here to prevent any havoc in the village. Naruto..."  
  
"Yes? Yes?"  
  
"Sigh... so troublesome. I want you to stay and protect Godaime-sama."  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I know! I know! But why did you give me a very lame part?! I want a more exciting one!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Shikamari sighed. "Naruto, you are the only one here that could defend Godaime-sama. No one else could handle that."  
  
Naruto humped. "Fine."  
  
Tsunade nodded. "Now since all is settled, dismissed! Neji, Reika, Sasuke, Kakashi, I want you to leave as soon as possible. Use the rest of the day to prepare and leave tomorrow-early morning. Finish the job as soon as possible. We need the four of you here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You may now leave."  
  
The four disappeared in the shadows. Tsunade sighed. "The war will surely be fierce. I just hope that we'll be able to defeat them."  
  
Author's notes: How's this part? Is it nice? I'm sorry if they seem OOC. And I also know that Shikamaru did most of the talking here. Gomen ne. Feel free to correct me guys. Reviews please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: --# Should I even say that I don't own Naruto?  
  
Author's notes: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I can't thank you guys enough. Uhh... neways, there will be slight changes. I have noticed that the NaruHina scenes are not that much so I can't really say that this fic with have that much fluff on it. I think that this will turn out to be mostly in action and adventure mode that romance. Gomen-nasai. Let the chapter start!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Neji and Reika swiftly entered the branch family household and got the necessaries. They placed kunais, shurikens, bandages, and other things that are needed for a mission.  
  
"Father?" Reika broke the silence. Neji looked at her in silence and stopped whatever he was doing. "Uhh... why must war start? I thought that everything is already peaceful among the other countries..."  
  
"I don't know." Neji said and continued packing. Reika sighed and went to the other room to get some scrolls.  
  
Now at Sasuke's place, his sons directly sat down and sighed. "What the heck is going on?! We're just genins and we're going to participate in a WAR!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
"Well kids, live with it." A voice said. Naruto entered the room and sat down beside the boys. Sasuke glared at him. "Would you ever learn how to knock?"  
  
Naruto grinned. "You never really let it bother you before so why must I bother? It's not important." Sasuke sighed. "Even in a war you are still cocky as ever. What do you want?"  
  
Naruto's expression turned serious. "I'm here to train the boys." He said. Lan and Keiki looked at him. "Train sensei? What about Reika?"  
  
"Reika can handle herself. And besides, she has Neji with her. I'm sure that her father would also consider this A-class mission as a training too." Naruto said as he stood up. At the same time, Sasuke just finished packing his stuff.  
  
"I'm leaving now. And Naruto..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take care of the boys for me." He said as he closed the door behind.  
  
Naruto smiled slightly. "Your father never changed. He didn't even say goodbye to his sons." Lan nodded. "Don't worry, sensei. We're used to father."  
  
"Well then you two, let go. Your training is simple. As you walk around the village, use your kunai and shurikens to strike every falling leaf. Bring the leaves to me later at night. See you then!" Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
The boys sighed. "Among all sensei's, why do we have to have a weird one?" Lan asked. "At least he's strong." Keiki added. "Let's get going then."  
  
Back at Reika and Neji's place, they decided to train first for a few hours before going at the gate. Like the usual, Reika was beaten by her dad.  
  
"Itai! Dad you really are so heated up!" Reika exclaimed as her back hit the ground. Neji stared at his daughter. "I've been trying to hold back my strength."  
  
"Drats! How can I 'protect' the 'weaker' main house if I cannot beat you, dad? Sigh... every member of the branch house already have their destiny unfolded the day they took their first breath. I hate my destiny."  
  
"Reika," Neji started. "We make our own destiny. Although we can't escape the duty given to us, branch members, we still make our own future. Never forget that."  
  
Reika stared at her father in disbelief. "Dad, when did you start to think like that?" She asked. "I did before you were even born. A certain man set me free. He have set me free from the dreadful clutches of the main family."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your sensei... Naruto."  
  
Reika's eyes widened. "Naruto-sensei, otousan?" Neji nodded. "Hai. The sun is starting to rise. We better get to the gate." "Hai. Demo... I'm pretty tired. Do you have any food pills by any chance?"  
  
Neji reached out to his pocket and handed a brown pill. Reika took it and swallowed it immediately. "Arigato."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
At the gate, they found Sasuke already standing by the gate with closed eyes as he waited for his other companions.  
  
"Ohayou-gozaimasu Uchiha-san." Reika greeted. Sasuke nodded and acknowledgement. Neji raised an arm in response. Reika leaned on a nearby post and waited as she twirled a kunai in her hand. Neji calmly crossed his armed and leaned in a nearby tree as Sasuke merely stood up and closed his eyes.  
  
About ten minutes later, the sun has not even yet reached its rising peak; Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his ex-teacher. Neji uncrossed his arms and Reika placed the kunai back at the holder.  
  
"Tsunade-sama told me that we would meet up with Gaara of the Sand on the way with his student. He will help us on this mission." Kakashi said.  
  
Reika looked at him. "Gaara of the Sand? Isn't he the one with Shukaku inside him?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "So does that mean that the Hidden Sand is already on our side?" She received another nod from Kakashi.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
At Naruto's place, he was leaning on the wall of the hokage's office as he grumbled to himself. "Naruto, stop it. Your grumbling is getting on my nerves." Tsunade said as she continued to sign all the paper work.  
  
"Sigh... even at a war I still need to sign all these papers."  
  
"BORING! I wish that I could just join Sasuke, Neji, Reika, and Kakashi- sensei on their mission! It's better than just to sit around and watch you sign those papers, old hag." Naruto grumbled.  
  
Tsunade sighed and glared at him. "For the last time, don't call me an old hag."  
  
Naruto glared back at her. "I'll stop if you stop using that cheap-forever- looking jutsu of yours, old hag." "It's not forever-looking-jutsu, you baka. And for the last time, stop calling me old hag."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Old hag..."  
  
Tsunade's expression: --###  
  
Back at the other group...  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, when are we gonna reach the place? And where the heck are we going anyway?" Reika asked.  
  
Kakashi stayed silent as no one spoke a word.  
  
Kakashi stopped.  
  
"You felt that chakra too, didn't you Kakashi-sensei..." Reika murmured. Sasuke, Neji, and Reika looked on the confused side as they saw Kakashi smile behind his mask.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Sand appeared before them. Reika braced herself for an attack as the other two stayed calm.  
  
The sand disappeared and two people came to view. One was a guy with red hair and dark circles in his eyes with the kanji 'ai' on his forehead. The other was a girl at about Reika's age who looks exactly like Tenten except that she's younger and instead of pink she wears yellow. Also instead of green trousers she wears dark blue. She also wear noticeable dark blue scarf.  
  
Reika calmed down as she caught sight of the girl. Her eyes widened in surprise as the other girl did the same.  
  
"Ring-Rang-oneesan?" (This is lazy hyuuga's character. Please don't forget to read the note below.)  
  
"Reika-chan? Is that you?"  
  
"Ring, you know each other?" Gaara asked. Ring (I'll just call her Ring) nodded. "Hai Gaara-sensei. We were best friends when we were kids." Ring answered.  
  
The four leaf shinobis tilted their heads in confusion. "You said 'Gaara- sensei'. So does that mean that you're Gaara's genin?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Ring nodded. "Hai. Well... his personal genin. I don't have a teammate." Reika walked near her and pulled her aside.  
  
"What is it Reika-chan?"  
  
"Ring-neesan, is Gaara-san a good teacher? He's kinda freaky you know. Can you actually stand being around him?" Reika asked.  
  
Ring-Rang nodded. "Of course! Gaara-sensei is so cool! Even though my jutsu knowledge is still low, I have mastered my aim."  
  
"And you can only create a bunshin." Reika added and smiled. Ring-Rang pouted. "Mou! That's not nice."  
  
"Ring-neesan, you're older than me for two years so please don't act that childishly." Reika said. Ring sighed and smiled as she patted Reika's head Kakashi-style. "Okay then. You want me to act older than you, you got it."  
  
"Hey! Anything but the head-patting!" This time, it was Reika's turn to pout. Ring-Rang laughed. "Let's go back now. Gaara-sensei might be getting impatient." Reika nodded.  
  
"Ring, let's go." Gaara commanded. "Hai. Concentrate more on your mission, alright Reika-chan?" "Hai. Hai."  
  
"Reika. Come now." She head Neji call. "Hai otousan! Well... seems like we'll work together once again, ne?" "Yeah. And you're still my imouto whatever happens." "Alright."  
  
Currently at one of Konoha's clinics, a pair of beady eyes looked at Hinata from afar. The unknown guy smirked.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata... you are mine..."  
  
Author's notes: Well... there ya go! I hope that you guys like it. Oh! I need you guys to send me a character through e-mail. PLEASE DON'T PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW BOX! E-mail them to me instead. The add is: bluefeather404yahoo.com  
  
I need the following details: Name, Village, Age, Appearance, Personality, Custom-made weapon (if any), good trait, and bad trait.  
  
That's it! Once again, please E-MAIL it. Don't put it in the review box please! E-MAIL!!!  
  
Inner jk: Shut up. They get the point.  
  
Fine. Anyway, reviews please! And E-MAIL the character and DON'T put them in the review box! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: laughs nervously Well... I notice many people say that Gatoh can't possibly survive because of what Zabuza did. Yeah. I know what really happened there but I tend to follow the anime more than the manga. ; Forgive me though. This is my story and you can't interfier! Mwahahahaha!!! laughs Ehem. Forgive me. Neways, thanks everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it. About the characters, well... I have accepted two characters. Akabane Ame (Sorry. I'm not really watching Getbackers so I don't really know who Dr. Jackal is. I might also change a few of her techniques: made by Anael Razualle) and Mikaze Mika (made by liquid fantazy). About Uchiha Hro... I'll think about it. Sorry. And yes. I know that Itachi would never ally himself with the sound but then, this is AU. I also made their ages from nine to twelve. They seem so young for a war, don't you think? One more thing. At chapter five, I first said that Kiba and Tenten would spy on the northern boarders then I also said that they would stay in Konoha. Well... they would be at the boarders. And well... yeah... the chidori IS an assassination technique and it would be weird that a father would teach that to his children at such an early age. But, Sasuke has a reason. Let's just say that he's confident enough with his kids' skill. I'm just a weird authoress whose crazy ideas are put into action though stories. Neways, let the chapter start!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Ring-neesan, how far is it to the Water country?" Reika asked. "I don't really know. I just followed Gaara-sensei."  
  
Reika stole a glance at Gaara and sweatdropped. "He still gives me the freaks." "I'm telling you... Gaara-sensei is cool."  
  
Kakashi halted to a stop. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. Neji narrowed his eyes. "Does anyone feel anyone here?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Neji, you know what to do?" Neji nodded.  
  
"Byakugan."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No. No one's coming." He said. The others nodded. "Very well. Everyone, set up camp. We'll rest for the night."  
  
They went down from the trees and went to a small clearing. Reika and Ring looked around for dry twigs and leaves, while Sasuke and Neji prepared the tents. Gaara said that he didn't need a tent for he never sleeps anyway. Kakashi started reading his dirty book.  
  
Later on, everyone was sitting around in the fire as they ate some fruits that they found in the forest.  
  
"Gaara, could you stand guard while we sleep?" Kakashi said. Gaara nodded silently. Ring stood up and got a few of her senbon needles.  
  
"Ring, where are you going?" Kakashi asked. "I'm going training."  
  
"Training? At a time like this?" Reika wondered. She stood up and followed her.  
  
Silence surrounded them as the other remaining shinobis sat around in the fire. Everything was peaceful until...  
  
"Who's there?!" Neji exclaimed.  
  
The leaves on the bushes were ruffling. Neji activated his byakugan as Sasuke activated the sharingan.  
  
Out of the bushes came a girl that had long hip length silver hair and grey eyes. She was about Ring's age.  
  
"Who are you?" Sasuke, at last, asked. The girl looked around as she spotted Gaara sitting down in silence.  
  
"Gaara-san, Temari-sensei sent for me." She said coolly. Everyone looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded as the girl went near him and bowed down a little in acknowledgement. At that time, Reika and Ring came back.  
  
"Hey! Mika-san!" She called out. The girl turned to the direction of Ring. "Oh. Ring-san, it's you. How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? Oh. And where's Ame?" Ring asked.  
  
"Ame's with Temari-sensei. She'll meet us when we finish the mission." She said calmly. Ring raised an eyebrow. "Then what ARE you doing here?"  
  
"Temari-sensei sent me to help you in the mission. By the way, I'm Mikaze Mika." She said.  
  
"We don't need your help, Mikaze-san. We're fine on our own." Reika said as her white eyes glared at Mika's grey ones. "Who are you?" Mika asked.  
  
Reika continued to glare at her. "Hyuuga Reika, if you must know."  
  
Mika closed her eyes. "Gomen-nasai Hyuuga-san. But I fulfill what my sensei ordered me to do."  
  
She glared harder at her. "Reika." Neji called out. "Don't make a scene." Reika calmed down. "Hai otousan."  
  
She sat back down beside Neji as she continued glaring at the calm girl who sat beside Ring.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, why do we need another one for this mission? We could do this on our own. We don't need the help of the sand-nins." Sasuke said coolly. It is pretty obvious that he doesn't want help at all.  
  
Kakashi looked down from his book to look at Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama gave out this order that the sand-nins would help us. We don't have the right to argue."  
  
Sasuke silenced.  
  
A couple more minutes passed. Kakashi finally closed his book and stood up. "Everyone, let's get some sleep."  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi stayed on one tent, Neji and Reika in one, and Ring and Mika in the other one. Gaara stayed outside and stood guard.  
  
Back at Naruto's place, he was leaning against the wall outside Tsunade's room with other ANBU guards.  
  
"Man! Am I bored..." Naruto complained... again. "Uzumaki-san, please be patient." ANBU 1 said. Naruto sighed and took out an instant ramen from his pocket and handed it to ANBU 2. "Could you please go and pour some hot water on this for me?"  
  
ANBU 2's expression: --# to himself What kind of shinobi is he?  
  
ANBU 3's expression: ; to himself At a time like this he still thinks about his stomach?  
  
ANBU 1's expression: -.- to himself This is expected from him.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I brought some food for you." A voice said. The ANBU's stood guard. "Who's there?!" ANBU 1 demanded.  
  
Naruto raised on of his hands. "Uzumaki-san..."  
  
"Don't worry. I know this person. Hinata-chan, come out now." He called. Hinata came out from her hiding place and smiled shyly.  
  
"Naruto-kun, here. I've brought ramen."  
  
"YOSHI! RAMEN! ARIGATO HINATA-CHAN!"  
  
"SHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Ooops!!! Gomen." Naruto said as he scratched the back on his head. "Everyone, here you go." Hinata gave the other ninjas their own food box.  
  
"You're Hyuuga Hinata, right?" ANBU 2 asked. Hinata nodded. "Arigato Hyuuga- san."  
  
"ITADAKIMASU!!!"  
  
"SHH!!!"  
  
Naruto sweatdropped. "Gomen-nasai."  
  
Over at the northern boarder, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten stayed at hidden as possible as they continued to look over the boarder as the sound-nins were at camp.  
  
"Hmm... Akamaru, how long do you think it will take for those sound-nins to reach the northern boarder?" Kiba asked his dog.  
  
"Ruff!"  
  
"What did he say, Kiba?" Lee asked. "He doesn't know." Kiba said. "Hmm... at this rate, if they start to move, they would reach the boarder in about three days to a week more. They are still a blur over here." Tenten said.  
  
"Lee, go over and report to Tsunade-sama." She said. "Alright."  
  
At the southern boarder...  
  
"Ayumi-san, how are you hanging in there?" Ruchi asked as he jumped down from the tree he's in. Ayumi jumped down from the top of her own tree. "I'm okay. Asuma-sensei, how's it?"  
  
"Not that bad. But it seems like most of the sound-nins are over the southern boarder." Asuma said as he looked at Ruchi. "Ruchi, report back to Tsunade-sama."  
  
"Hai."  
  
At Lan and Keiki's place...  
  
"Keiki here on point B. Nothing's wrong here, Lan." Keiki spoke up on his earphone and mini microphone. (Uhh... you know... the gadgets that team 7 used when they were going to retrieve Taro (?) the cat?)  
  
"Lan here on point A. Nothing's wrong here too."  
  
"Man Lan! I hate patrolling!" Keiki exclaimed over. "Sheesh... Keiki, people are sleeping. How many leaves have you got?" Lan asked, remembering the small training that Naruto told them.  
  
"Hmm... wait a second." Lan heard Keiki whispering over as he counted the leaves that he got. Lan sweatdropped. "Keiki, you don't have to count."  
  
"I got twenty-five leaves here. How about you, Lan?" Keiki asked. "Fifty." Lan said plainly. "Awe man! You're number doubles mine!" "Keiki you don't have to scream. I can hear you perfectly."  
  
Silence was heard.  
  
"Keiki, are you there?" Lan asked. "Yeah. I'm here. How's Reika now? I hope she's alright." Keiki said. Lan's eyebrow twitched a bit as he remembered that his twin brother is also his rival for their female teammate's affections.  
  
"Lan? Lan are you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here. I'm sure she's alright."  
  
"I do hope you're right."  
  
At Shino, Ino, and Gai's place...  
  
"Ahh!!! My legs are sore!" Ino exclaimed as she sat down on the bed.  
  
So far, they had already formed an alliance with the Lightning Country and the Water Country. They had just been at the Grass Country but their propose have been declined rudely.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
After explaining the current situation to the leader of kusagakure...  
  
"Please be our ally. I'm sure that the sound would gladly take the opportunity to attack this country next if he succeed in taking over our country."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Grass Country does not need the help of the other countries. We do not associate ourselves with this unknown war."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Hai. Thank you for your time."  
  
REALITY:  
  
"Great! Just great! He rudely declined our offer when all we want is to prevent the sound from getting to other countries!" Ino exclaimed.  
  
"Ino, we can't expect every country to be at our side." Shino said. Gai nodded. "Shino's right. We just also recently found out that the rain country and the waterfall country are now an ally of the sound. Currently, the sound has about a thousand nins. With the force of the rain country and the waterfall country at their disposal, their forces may exceed more. We need to hurry and talk to the Tsuchikage tomorrow." Gai said.  
  
Currently, they were at an inn at Iwakagure no sato. They were supposed to meet with the tsuchikage tomorrow morning.  
  
"You two. Get some sleep."  
  
"Hai Gai-sensei."  
  
Back at Konoha...  
  
"Everyone! We need to train harder! War is about to come!" Kurenai commanded as she looked at the other ninjas sparring with each other.  
  
Anko and Ibiki were now there too.  
  
"Kurenai-san, how are things going over there?" Anko asked. Kurenai looked at her. "Everything is fine, Anko-san. How's Ibiki-san doing?"  
  
"He just recently finished his mission. He is currently training the others over there at the far north of Konoha. He seemed a bit strained, but he's doing fine." Anko said. Kurenai nodded.  
  
"That's good." Kurenai got out three food pills from her pocket and gave them to Anko. "Here. Have one of those then give the rest to Ibiki-san. The two of you need that more than I do and I have already given all of the shinobis here their own supply of food pills."  
  
Anko swallowed one and smiled at Kurenai. "Arigato Kurenai-san. I'll give this to Ibiki now. Later!" Anko then disappeared.  
  
Kurenai faced the shinobis that were training before her. She sighed. "I do hope that this war will end well."  
  
Back at Naruto's place...  
  
"Arigato Hinata-chan! The ramen was great!" Naruto said as he smiled at Hinata. Hinata automatically blushed.  
  
"I-it was n-nothing, Naruto-kun. I just made a simple m-miso ramen... n- nothing special." Hinata stammered. Naruto smiled gently at her.  
  
"It is special to me because you made it for me. The ramen that you made is more special than any ramen that Ichiraku makes because you made it with your heart." Naruto said.  
  
This made Hinata blush more. "A-a-a-a-a-arigato N-n-n-n-naruto-kun..." She said. "You're welcome Hinata-chan. Drop by anytime you can. I'm sure that Tsunade-baba would agree."  
  
Naruto felt the piercing glares of the ANBUs behind him because of his disrespectful way of addressing Tsunade. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Gomen-nasai?"  
  
Back at the assassination team...  
  
Reika tossed and turned on her sleeping bag but she couldn't get to sleep. She was lucky that their tent was big and she wouldn't disturb her 'sleeping' father.  
  
She unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up. Her eyes still have that glare.  
  
"Can't sleep?" A voice cooed.  
  
"Huh? Otousan, you're awake?" Reika whispered. Neji opened his eyes but didn't sit up. "What's bothering you, Reika?"  
  
"Ne... I still don't trust Mikaze-san. I don't like the aura surrounding her. It's scary and I smell blood. It seems that many deaths have passed by her. It seems that she gives no mercy. It seems that she's familiar with the art of death. It scares me. Many deaths seemed to have flowed in her hands."  
  
"You felt it too?"  
  
Reika nodded. "Hai."  
  
It was rather unusual that Reika would know what a person is like by the aura of the person. It's rather difficult for a shinobi to do that. To know what a shinobi is like just by a look.  
  
"Don't worry Reika. Everything's going to be fine." Neji said as he tried to calm his daughter. "Don't be frightened."  
  
Neji was confused as he saw his daughter's lips curl up into a slight smirk.  
  
"Scared otousan? Who's scared? In fact, I would like to test her strength. Her scary aura do makes me nervous in some way. But it also intrigues me at the same time."  
  
Neji sighed at his daughter's personality changes. "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Outside, Mika silently went outside the tent only to find Ring sitting with Gaara in silence.  
  
"Hmm... why didn't I notice her missing? Am I losing my touch?" She though. Ring looked at her and smiled. "Mika-san, can't sleep too huh? Come on. Sit down."  
  
Mika sat down silently.  
  
"What's bothering you, Mikaze?" Gaara asked. Ring looked at her sensei with a weird look. "Sensei, is that you? You don't usually give a damn about anyone at all. Let alone your student. What's with the sudden change?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Ring."  
  
"Gomen sensei."  
  
"Well... that Hyuuga girl. She intrigues me. It seems that she knows what I'm really like at first glance. And it's quite surprising that instead of giving me a scared look like anybody else would have done, she glared at me. No one has ever given me that reaction... it's quite amusing."  
  
"Is that so?" Gaara said as he silenced again.  
  
"Of course! Reika-chan's a rookie, but she sure is insanely strong. I have to admit but she's stronger than me." Ring said.  
  
Mika looked at her. "Really? I would like to challenge her sometime."  
  
Ring's expression suddenly became dark. "Seems that you found your match." "Yeah. I'm going back to bed. Oyasumi-nasai." Mika said as she went back inside her tent.  
  
Inside Sasuke and Kakashi's tent...  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake. You don't need to hide it from me." Sasuke said. Kakashi opened an eye and smiled. "Yeah I am. Why? Want to discuss something?" He asked.  
  
"Hai. I'm worried about Konoha. I mean, we're here at the forest doing a mission while back there a war might start any moment soon. We don't have time to rest."  
  
Kakashi raised a visible eyebrow. "Is that it?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is that the only reason you're worried?" He asked. Sasuke thought for a moment and shook his head slightly. "To tell you the truth, ever since Sakura and I got married before she died and she gave birth to the boys, I realized... that my ambition is not the only important thing in my life. I now have my friends. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and everyone. I also have my sons, Lan and Keiki. Neji's daughter Reika is also there. I realized that there are many things that I cherish more than my ambitions... I want to protect them at all costs. I'm worried for their safety... for everyone's safety."  
  
Kakashi nodded. 'He really has changed.' He thought. "Well then. We better sleep now if we want to wake up fully energized tomorrow so that we can return back to Konoha to help them."  
  
Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. He slept in an instant.  
  
In a place not far from the boarders...  
  
"Will I now take action?"  
  
"Yes. Do as you please. We must have Hyuuga Hinata in our hands."  
  
"Hai. I will get her soon."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Author's notes: Whew! I hope that you like it. I'm sorry for whatever confusion I gave you everyone. Let's just say that in this story, Zabuza never cut off Gatoh's head. Everyone just thought that he was killed. This is an AU fic after all. I hope that I don't offend anyone here okay in one way or another. Continue on e-mailing me your characters okay? Again, the add is: bluefeather404yahoo.com okay? That's it then! Questions will be answered when you have some. Reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. Topic closed.

Author's notes: Awe!!! Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it all! Hmm… it seems that I don't have that much explaining to do. Therefore, I have made a decision. Uchiha Hro is accepted but a few details will be changed. Oh wait. There might be more than a few details. Because for one: in this fic, Itachi NEVER had a wife, nor children. Gomen-nasai. You see… Hro is kinda too strong for a genin. I just made her a complete Hyuuga. Sorry for the change. Neways, just a simple warning. This chapter is all about the assassination team, okay? So expect a few Naruto and company scenes for this part. Expect a lot of scenes about Neji's daughter in this chapter too. Sorry. Okay then! Let the chapter start!

Chapter 8:

"Wake up everyone."

Kakashi called out the other sleeping shinobis. Currently, the people awake were Gaara, which was pretty obvious since he don't sleep at all, Sasuke, and Neji.

When they received no reply from the other sleeping genins, they decided to enter their rooms to wake them up.

Neji opened the tent. He smiled slightly at the sight of her sleeping daughter. "Reika, wake up." At the voice of her father, Reika woke up instantly. She looked at her father bluntly. "Ohayou otousan…"

"Ohayou. Now get up and eat breakfast. We're leaving."

Reika got up. "Hai. Hai. Hey… what's that noise?"

A couple of minutes later, they have already finished cleaning and arranging the tents. As they prepared to leave, however…

"Hmm… anyone feel something?" Mika asked. Everyone nodded. "On the count of three, jump as high as you can alight. Reika, I'll leave this to you." Kakashi said.

"Hn. Fine by me."

"One. Two. Three."

At that instant, the ground they were standing a while ago was filled with ninjas in black. Reika was in the middle of the group with a calm emotion fixed on her face. "Alright. Who will I exterminate first?"

Without a word, all of the ninjas in black attacked her at the same time. "Okay. One, Two, Three, Four, Five… Nine, and Ten. Fine."

Reika released chakra from her tenketsus that caused the other ninjas to be thrown back.

"Wee!!! Go Reika-chan!!!" Ring cheered from behind the bushes as Reika continued attacking the ninjas with the gentle fist.

Neji crossed his arms as he looked at his daughter from a tree branch. "_Hmm… she improved a lot from the past weeks."_

_"To be the strongest female Hyuuga…no… to be the BEST Hyuuga is my dream. I will exceed my father and the main house and destroy the curse that my father have, that I have, that every branch hyuuga has. I dream to finish the main family and take that blasted Hanabi out in which I WILL do. But before that, I have to get stronger."_

With that, she finished the last of the ninjas in black without a sweat and raised one of her hands as a sign that it's already okay to come out.

She had immediately been tackled by Ring. "You're incredible, Reika!!! You really are a genius of the hyuuga!" "Thanks Ring. But I'll appreciate it if you get off me."

Ring immediately got off her and scratched the back of his head. "Gomen." "Iie. It's alright. I'm used to your pouncy attitude Ring-neesan!" Reika smiled as the two of them laughed.

Mika now was currently gazing over at the female Hyuuga near her. A small smile was at her lips. "You prove to be more interesting than you are, Hyuuga Reika."

"Ring, Mika, come on." They heard Gaara call. The two sand genins faced their sensei as nodded. "Hai Gaara-sensei!"

Neji walked near Reika and nudged her to go. Reika nodded and jumped towards a tree without a word.

The minutes passed by quietly. No one spoke a word to maintain the peace and quiet surrounding the group. That was until…

"Wait!"

The group stopped by Neji and Sasuke. "You sensed that too, didn't you Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke nodded. "And it seems that you did too, Neji."

The three genins cocked their heads in confusion. "What is it, Uncle Sasuke? Otousan?" Reika asked only to be hushed by Neji. "Concentrate everyone."

Everyone did and finally felt the tension in the air and the hard breathings.

"Not another floppy ambush attempt." Kakashi whispered. "It seems so. Byakugan." Neji scanned his surroundings. "Five at the east, five at the north, ten at the south, and three on the west, making us surrounded with twenty-three shinobis."

"Sound shinobis for sure." Mika said. "For once Mikaze-san, I agree." Reika mumbled as her byakugan activated. "I don't want to mess around these guys so let's get this over with. You three genins, target the shinobis at the south, Gaara will go to the north with Neji, Sasuke will go to the east, while I go to the west." Kakashi ordered.

Ring crossed her arms. "Why do we get to have the south part?" "It's fine. It's alright to warm up a bit." Mika said as she looked at the southern direction. Reika didn't speak a word.

"Spread out."

=With the three girls=

"Hyuuga-san, how much farther?" Mika asked. Reika's eyes widened for a bit since she never expected Mika to even rely on her byakugan for data. She shook the thought off and activated the byakugan.

"Three miles from here. They are scattered all over the place. There are three of them over there at a nearby tree and the others are scattered all over." She said.

Ring nodded. "Okay then. I guess that plan is to split up, ne?" Ring received a nod from the two girls as they continued their search.

=At Gaara's place=

"Who are you?!" One of the sound-nins demanded. Gaara stayed silent as the sand flowed freely from his gourd.

"Sabaku Kyuu!"

Screams from the sound-nins echoes throughout the forest.

"Sabaku Sousou!"

A rain of blood rained all around the area as some of the blood mixed with Gaara's sand. Gaara hned and turned away, extremely bored out of his mind.

=At Kakashi's place=

_Slash! Crash! Clank!_

Kakashi threw a kunai towards one of the sound shinobis, hitting the target right in the middle of the eyes.

_Swoosh!_

He evaded a rain of kunais towards him as he threw a couple of kunais towards the ninjas, hitting them in the process.

_"I wonder how the others are doing now… I'm sure Gaara has already finished his job due to the screams a while back.'_

_Clank!_

_"I better concentrate now."_

=At Neji's place=

"You fools won't win against me." Neji said as he attacked another of the shonobis.

_"They are all fools. They cannot counter their own flow of destiny, which is to be defeated by my hands."_

_Swoosh!_

Neji evaded a kunai coming towards his way. At the same time, one of the remaining shinobis tried to attack him from behind.

"Trying to attack me from behind huh? No use."

He blocked the attack with ease without even looking around. "How did…"

"As I said before, you won't win against me."

=At Sasuke's place=

Things were never better. The ninjas that were placed in his destined area were so weak that he didn't even need to use the sharingan to defeat them. It was like as if he is fighting against a genin level ninja.

He looked around at the defeated ninjas around him. He sighed.

"I expected better. These ninjas are a waste of my time."

Without another word, he left.

=Back at the girl's place=

_Zoom!_

"Everyone! Get back!" Reika exclaimed as a rain of kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles attacked them.

"What the heck?! It looks like the party's starting now." Ring said as she got a kunai out and prepared her stance. Mika was calmly standing up. Reika was already in her juuken stance with her byakugan activated.

_"Hmm… now I shall see what you can really do, Hyuuga Reika."_

_"I shall see what you are really capable of Mikaze Mika. Let me see the blood flow by your hands."_

"Guys! Incoming!" Ring exclaimed as another rain of kunais started attacking them. Ring threw her kunai and a few other shurikens which hit three of the sound-nins.

The three female ninjas (a/n: Err… female ninjas are also called kunonichi, right?) jumped directly out of the way.

Reika gasped as she saw a three kunais going directly at Ring's back. "Ring! Abunai!" She exclaimed. Ring transformed into a log. Reika sighed in relief.

"Reika-chan! You didn't think that I would easily be defeated by that lame attack, do you?" Ring asked as she jumped out of a tree.

Mika made a few hand seals and concentrated. "Sand hurricane no jutsu!" She exclaimed. A swift twist of her twin kodachis made a huge hurricane of sand that enveloped five of the ninjas.

The three of the ninjas dropped dead in a heap as the other two struggled to stand up. "What… power…" One of the ninjas whispered weakly.

Ring appeared behind the other two and slashed their backs with a katana that was sticking on the ground. It has the symbol of the sound so it must have belonged t one of the sound-nins.

Ring sighed. "Poor men. Killed by their own sword." Her face was filled with sympathy for the dead ninjas in front of them. Mika's face was blank. Reika narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oui! We still have five other shinobis to finish!" Ring exclaimed.

Reika straightened up and jumped on top of a tree with her byakugan. "The five are coming our way. Hn. I'll take care of them."

Ring smiled and placed her hands inside her pockets. "Yeah! They won't know what hit them."

The Hyuuga patiently waited for the remaining five as she made swift hand seals. After that, she raised on of her palms towards the direction of the ninjas. "Gentle Fist! Chakra Expel!" [1]

Her byakugan disappeared as she jumped down on the tree. Calmly, she faced the other two ninjas staring at her.

"It's done."

Ring has the what-the-heck-do-you-mean look. "What?"

"Go to the direction I faced earlier and see what you can find." Reika said calmly. Ring nodded and went off. Mika stood in front of the hyuuga. "What was that, Hyuuga-san?" She asked. The hyuuga opened her eyes. "See for yourself. I don't want to waste my time explaining."

Mika decided to not reply. She just turned to follow Ring. Reika followed short after.

"Reika, what the heck?!" Ring exclaimed. Mika's eyes widened a bit as she saw the five other ninjas. Red spots covered their whole body from head to toe.

"All of their 361 tenketsus are closed. Their dead." Mika said calmly but was also shocked by what happened.

Ring turned towards Reika. "But how did you kill them from far away?" Reika sighed. "The gentle fist has the ability to release chakra from our hands, right? All I did was expel my chakra farther and wider. The chakra that hit them is much more than the average chakra that the gentle fist usually expels."

Reika turned to look at them if they were listening. Ring was listening attentively while Mika had her eyes closed but Reika knows well enough that she's listening.

"My chakra just happened to hit their whole body, closing all their tenketsus, thus killing them in the process." Reika looked down at the dead bodies of the sound-nins and sighed sympathetically. "Gomen. I didn't mean to kill them."

Mika opened her eyes. "Even though you killed them, your eyes show deep regret. What kind of shinobi are you? You should abandon your feeling during battle."

Reika glared at her. "Well excuse me. I'm not the kind of shinobi who have experienced killing people with their own hand numerous times. I am not a heartless being. I am not like a certain shinobi here who kills without hesitation. I am not a shinobi whose hands have been stained with blood."

Mika glared back. Ring started to panic. She waved her hands furiously as she tried to calm the two down. "Hey, hey, hey! We aren't supposed to kill each other! Calm down you two!"

Reika sighed. "Fine. Come on. The others are waiting for us."

The three of them jumped up a tree and went back as Reika and Mika exchanged glared from time to time. Ring sweatdropped at the two.

"Aha! There you are!" Kakashi called out as the three girls came. "We were worried!"

Reika crossed her arms. "Ahh… we got into a little trouble."

Kakashi sighed, knowing there's more to that. He looked at Gaara who was looking at the two female genin sand-nins calmly. It seems like he have already expected this to happen. Kakashi decided to let that pass. After all, the mission is currently their top priority.

"Kakashi-sensei, how far is it to Gatoh's hideout?" Sasuke asked. "We're already near. About an hour more if we keep up in our pace. After about forty minutes later, expect traps and other sound-nins."

"Hai."

After a good forty minutes of silence, they reached the gate at last. The shinobi team was suspicious. No way this place would be so quiet. After all, they know what their mission is already due to the small conflict earlier.

"Everyone, expect the unexpected once we open this gate." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded.

_Creak!_

Standing in front of them was a girl with white eyes and short black hair. Dark glasses covered her eyes but it was seen that their color is white. Neji and Reika gasped.

Another Hyuuga.

"Trespassers, I am ordered to protect Gatoh-sama at all costs. So if you want to assassinate him, you all have to get through me first." The girl said in a cold voice.

The girl looked at the shinobis. Her expression became serious as she saw the two Hyuuga's in the team.

"I never thought that there would be people from my clan in this group." The girl said. Reika took a step forward. "Who are you?"

"I am Hyuuga Hro of the Hyuuga clan."

"Well… Hro-san, I will fight you." Reika said as her byakugan appeared. "So be it." Hro's byakugan appeared too. "But I'm warning you. I am not yet defeated by others except my mother."

The two of them lowered their stances to the gentle fist. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Neji in confusion for he didn't make a move to stop his daughter.

"How about you? Who are you?" Hro asked. "Hyuuga Reika."

"Well Reika-san, may I ask what branch you came from?" Hro asked. Reika hesitated to say where she came from.

_"If she is a main branch member, she could defeat me easily by activating my seal. This is not good."_

Hro smirked. "You're from the branch family, right?" Reika nodded. "What if I am? You're a branch member too." "So you noticed."

"You cannot hide anything from a byakugan of mine. I also know that you don't have the seal in you. Why?"

Hro tensed but calmed down. "I'll tell you if you defeat me. Deal?"

"Hn. I don't care. I'll fight you still even if you tell me or not."

"It's settled then. Prepare to lose! No one is ever worth my time anyway!" Hro said as she dashed towards Reika.

"We'll see about that!" Reika then dashed towards Hro as well with equal speed.

"Whoa! When did Reika-chan become that strong? I mean, I know she's really strong but I never expected her to be that strong." Ring said in disbelief.

"Neji, you know very well that Reika still lacks experience, do you? She never killed anyone before." Sasuke said as he looks at Neji's calm face. Neji nodded. "I know that. But I know she can do it. She's a genius of the hyuuga branch. I trained her extremely. She can't and wouldn't lose this match. It's true that she haven't killed anyone before but…"

Neji was cut off. "Iie. Reika-san has killed someone before." Mika said.

Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi were shocked. "Reika have killed someone before? When?" Neji asked. Mika crossed her arms.

"When we fought those sound-nins a while back. She used a technique called 'Gentle Fist: Chakra Expel' and killed five of the sound-nins in an instant even at a far range. She called all her opponents tenketsus. And when I mean all, I mean all." Mika explained.

Neji's eyes went wide. _"What does she mean 'Gentle Fist: Chakra Expel'? I never taught Reika a technique with that name. Moreover, that technique is not present in the hyuuga techniques. Don't tell me that is a hijutsu that my daughter made on her own?"_ Neji thought as he looked at Reika who was currently fighting with Hro.

_Block! Smash! Block!_

Reika and Hro were both panting heavily. Sweat was running down on their foreheads down to their backs.

"Reika-san, you impress me. No one has ever fought me like this. You're the only person that I could consider as a worthy opponent." Hro praised.

Reika smiled tiredly. "Thanks. But these guys behind me are even better than me." "So they are." "Want to continue?" "Yeah!"

The fight started again.

_Smash!_

"Reika!"

'Reika' has been hit on the chest hard. Hro smirked. "Are you down?"

_Poof!_

'Reika' transformed into a log.

_"What a…?! Kawarimi technique?!" _ Hro thought, wide-eyed.

"Over here!" A voice called. Hro hurriedly turned around and saw Reika coming towards her. She had no time to react.

_Crack_!

Reika's palm hit Hro's dark glasses. It cracked and fell down to pieces.

_"Drats! The glasses saved her!" _ Reika thought before smiling at Hro. "You're lucky Hro-san. Your glasses save you. If it didn't, that simple touch might have been very devastating. You're lucky." Hro smiled. "So it did. Let's continue this!"

Hro got out shurikens from her holster and threw them at Reika. She managed to evade them but one that hit her on the shoulder.

Reika winced. She took the shuriken out of her bleeding flesh and threw it back at Hro who evaded it effortlessly.

The fight continued on. They blocked, they striked, blocked, strike, get hit, yadda yadda yadda. The fight was so fair between the two that the fight was already lasting for a long time.

"Hmm… that shinobi is strong. She can match up to Hyuuga Reika's skill." Gaara mumbled. Ring looked at her sensei and cocked her head a bit.

"Gaara-sensei, you were saying something?"

Gaara shook his head. "Nothing. Concentrate on the match, Ring." Ring nodded. "Hai Gaara-sensei."

"Take this Reika!" Hro made a rain of shurikens and kunais. The numbers almost quadruple the number of weapons that the sound-nins used to them a while back.

_"Drats! With a number of weapons this many, it will be impossible to evade even a single one. I guess I have to use this technique then."_

Hro herself ran towards her to attack. "You're finished!"

"Kaiten!"

_What a…?!_ Hro and the weapons were pushed back by the force.

Neji smiled to himself. _"Kaiten… never knew you were already capable of using that, Reika. I hope you can handle the next attack that I think you would use next."_

"You're incredible Hyuuga Reika. No one has ever defeated me. Left alone to even equal me. I acknowledge you for that." Hro said as she smiled weakly.

Reika smiled slightly. "I thank you. But let's leave the acknowledgement for later, shall we?" "Yeah."

"Well then Hyuuga Reika. I'll give all I got in this final attack. We'll see who's stronger."

"Hyuuga Hro. I acknowledge you as well for being an incredible opponent. But I'm afraid that this fight will end in this final attack. I'm going to give my all."

Both of them changed their stance. Neji gasped. _"It can't be."_ He thought. _"That's stance…"_

The two female ninjas smirked at each other.

"It seems that we have the same idea up on our sleeve, eh Reika-san?" Hro said. "Yeah. We'll see who's better now."

Hro nodded. "You're right."

"Let's…"

"Attack…"

"NOW!!!"

The two dashed together in the same speed.

_"Let us both give our all! To see the real winner in this! Let us give all our strength here and find fair and square!"_ The two thought the same thing at the same time.

_"Rokujyuuyo shou no hakkeshou!"_

"Nishou…"

"Yonshou…"

"Hashou…"

"Jyuurokushou…

"Sanjyuunishou..."

The two shinobi's attack were all made at the same speed, the same strength, the same accuracy… they were an equal match! The shinobis watching braced theirselves for the final attack. This final attack will determine the winner of this match.

"ROKUJYUUYONSHOU!"

BAM!!!

They gasped…………………………….

[1] Gentle Fist: Chakra Expel = It's kinda like the gentle fist but instead of doing this in short range, the do this in long range. Reika explained this a while back. No. This is just a made-up technique that I made. Only Reika can use that.

Hijutsu = original techniques that only a very few people could do

Author's notes: Bwahahahahah!!!!!!! 3152 words! I'm on a role! This is the longest chapter so far! n-n You know everyone, I really just wanted to end the assassination team's role in this chapter but I just felt that I needed to end it here! Actually, I wasn't really planning on making a cliffhanger but I made it. Personally, I really think that the ending of this chapter's like the ending of the first day of Hinata and Neji's fight. I used it because I liked it. I also half liked and half don't like the way this chapter flowed. It's because I didn't even put a single NaruHina scene in here! It was all focused on the assassination team. Gomen nasai. I really think that I might receive flames for this chapter. But it's alright though. Neways, I hope that you like it! Oh! And sorry for changing Hro a lot. I just find her a bit… too strong… you see. Gomen-nasai. Anyway, Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Okay! I'm back then! School just started so I had very little time to update but I'll do my best. Maybe I'll update once a week or so. Whenever I can sneak and use the internet. Okay then. Since you guys have been nice to me, I would want to start replying to your reviews then.  
  
Inner jk: Can I do that instead?  
  
Author: Let's switch per chapter then. I'll do this first then at the next chapter you do it. Okay?  
  
Inner jk: Okay.  
  
GreatMarta: Thank you a lot! I'm glad that you like my fic! Oh. And about Hro, I don't mean that Reika is too strong though. Hro just need to be an equal of Reika. Trust me. That info would have a big role in this story. I figured that if Hro would have one byakugan and one sharingan, it would be hard to match their skills. I'm sorry for the change though.  
  
ika kaede: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!  
  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Thanks! And like now, I'm updating! Peace!  
  
Benny: Thank you very much! I'll do my best to apply your tips.  
  
laZy hyuuGa: You're welcome! And thanks for your review! Neways, when are you going to update your "Go! Future Naruto"?   
  
Flaming Red Penguin: Well... everyone have their own opinions. I don't know what's unclear about the storyline though. And hey! What to do mean overpowered? Hello??? Excuse me but remember that the sound nins that were present are very WEAK ones. I even think that the child Naruto could defeat ten of them all at the same time without help. Neways, that's your opinion anyway. I can't complain.  
  
Max Knight: Thanks! And no. It isn't TOO powerful. Remember that Neji and Sasuke were holding back greatly. Let's just say that what they showed at the genin exam is not even 10% of their real skill. But hey DUDE! Thanks for the review!  
  
Astly-Hinata-Chan: Thanks a lot for the review! Well then, the next chapter is here!  
  
Author: Done! Then let the chapter start!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
_"ROKUJYUUYONSHOU!"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
They gasped...  
_  
The two shinobis stood still in silence without any kind of movements. Reika and Hro looked at each other with pained looks in their faces. They were smirking at one another.  
  
"Good one Reika."  
  
"Same to you Hro."  
  
"Ne, ne, Gaara-sensei, who won?" Ring asked her sensei whose eyes were a bit wide. Gaara looked at his female genin seriously. "Just watch."  
  
At last, the two weakened ninjas parted each other with their hand swaying by their sides. They were still smirking at each other.  
  
"We both gave our all in that attack Hyuuga Reika."  
  
"Yeah. But the question is... who won?"  
  
"We're about to see..."  
  
Neji eyes were wide with shock. He never had seen his daughter to fight like this. This got to be the toughest battle she has ever encountered.  
  
Sasuke looked at Neji beside him. He narrowed his eyes a bit then looked back at the two ninjas standing... no... more like crouching in silence.  
  
A sweat ran down Mika's neck. She quickly wiped it as soon as she noticed it. She doesn't want to admit it but she was totally shocked at the fight. She has never seen a fight between two Hyuugas before and she never expected it to be like this.  
  
A few seconds seemed like an eternity for the watching shinobis as they continued to stare at the two girls.  
  
Just then...  
  
COUGH!!!  
  
Blood came out from both of their mouths as they kneeled down on one knee. The blood continued to come out, forming a small puddle of blood below them.  
  
The two panted. Without access to their chakra, they were both at lost. It seems that no one had won.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
_It seems?  
_  
Reika suddenly coughed out more blood than before. With that, she blocked out and lost conciousness.  
  
Hro was shocked. Had she won the match? Hro's vision suddenly became blurry as a massive headache started to form. The pain was starting to be unbearable. Soon after, she lost consciousness herself.  
  
The watching shinobis were wide-eyed as they stood in silence, trying to contemplate what had just happened. It was Ring who broke the silence as she suddenly ran towards her fainted friend.  
  
"Reika... whew! She's okay. She just ran out of chakra. She's lucky she's still alive after that massive attack... with a few broken ribs though." She then looked at Mika who crouched beside the fainted Hro to check on her pulse.  
  
"How's she, Mika?" Ring asked as she continued to tend Reika.  
  
"Fine. A few broken ribs as well but nothing major. She just have to rest." Mika said as she got out a role of bandages and started to bandage Hro's wounds.  
  
"Okay." Ring looked at the other ninjas behind her. "You could go ahead now. We can manage ourselves out here."  
  
Kakashi nodded as he signaled the other ninjas to follow. He cast a worried glance towards the two unconscious girls before entering the building.  
  
Ring giggled. Mika cocked her head towards her. "What's funny?"  
  
Ring shook her head. "Nothing really. That was quite a fight between these two hyuugas, huh? What do you say?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
Back at a small clinic in Konoha, Hinata wiped a sweat off her brow as she finished packing all her bandages and medicines in a bag, totally oblivious to the fact that a pair of eyes were watching her not far away, ready to strike anytime.  
  
"Good. Now I better go to Tsunade-sama's office to give Naruto-kun his ramen." Hinata giggled to herself. "I'm sure he's grumbling about food right now."  
  
But as she exited the quiet clinic, a black cloaked figure swooped down and knocked her unconscious. The figure smirked evilly.  
  
"At last."  
  
The figure then jumped towards a nearby tree as he hid in the shadows.  
  
Back at the assassination team, they managed to enter the place without killing anyone on the way.  
  
"Gatoh's room should be on the next floor. Sasuke and I would stay here and keep them busy. Go on." Neji said as he prepared his stance.  
  
Kakashi nodded as he and Gaara continued going upstairs.  
  
They then reached a room with a large polished door. Kakashi tried to open it but was suddenly pushed back by a strange force.  
  
"Hmm... the door is protected by chakra to prevent anyone from entering the room without permission. Gatoh's smarter than we thought." Kakashi said quietly.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Augh..."  
  
"Reika-chan! You're awake! How are you?! Are you okay?! Does any of your ribs hurt? How the heck did you manage to do that attack? Are you still breathing? Are you..." Ring asked all in once breath before Reika stopped her.  
  
"Hey... slow down... you're babbling random questions already." Reika said as she smiled weakly. Ring blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well... I'm fine. I'm okay. Just a few ribs hurt. I don't know. And yes I'm still breathing. Anyway... where's Hro?" Reika asked as she tried to sit up. Ring stopped her.  
  
"Hro's over there. Mika's tending her wounds." Ring replied.  
  
Reika nodded and looked over at Ring's direction. "You know, I should admit. She's really good. I never fought someone like her. She's really strong."  
  
Ring giggled. "Is that a compliment I'm hearing, Reika?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, as I know of you, you never compliment another person. It's just rather unusual."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Another 'augh' was heard. The two girls turned towards Hro's direction to see the girl waking up.  
  
"Hey girl, are you okay?" Mika asked coolly. "Aside from a headache and drain of chakra, I'm fine I guess." Hro replied as she tried to stand up.  
  
"Take me to Gatoh's room." Hro said as she struggled to stand up. Mika helped her up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I covered the door of the room with chakra so that no one can open it without Gatoh's permission. Only I can take off the seal." Hro said as she made her way towards Reika. She held her hand towards her.  
  
"Nice fight Reika."  
  
Reika stared at the hand before smiling as well and taking it. "Thank you. Let's go now."  
  
The four of them entered the building with Ring supporting Reika and Mika supporting Hro.  
  
"Hmm... hey. It looks like there's some commotion over there." Mika said as she used her free hand to point towards the group of sound-nins.  
  
"Oh look. Neji-san and Sasuke-san are both fighting off the sound-nins. Mind if I help them out?" Ring said as she earned a nod from Reika indicating that she can now stand on her own.  
  
Ring then got out some senbon needles and shurikens and hurled them towards the neck of the sound-nins without knowing, thus killing them in an instant.  
  
She continued her assault until not one sound-nin is left. She raised her fist in triumph. "Yeah! I'm good!"  
  
Mika made a small smile and shook her head. Reika sighed at her friend's attitude, and Hro just sighed. Neji and Sasuke looked at the four girls. They nodded at each other before rushing over to help the girls.  
  
"Reika, are you okay now?" Neji asked his daughter. "I'm fine otousan."  
  
Sasuke helped Hro stand up. "Uchiha-san, would you please lead me to the top floor where Gatoh's room is? I covered the whole door with chakra so no one can go through." Sasuke nodded.  
  
The group went towards the top floor to see Kakashi and Gaara standing still, staring at the chakra covered door.  
  
"How come I can't release the chakra?" Kakashi wondered aloud.  
  
"That's because that seal can only be broken by the one who placed it there, which is me." Hro said calmly as Sasuke released her to lean on the wall for support.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"If you want your mission to succeed, I would open the door for you." Hro then started walking towards the door and made a simple seal. The door glowed brown as Gatoh's panicked voice was heard.  
  
"It's done. Do what you must."  
  
Kakashi then opened the door to see a terrified Gatoh looking at them in horror. "Well then Gatoh, you know what we're here for."  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"  
  
"Sabaku Kyuu."  
  
Sand started to envelope Gatoh's body, leaving only his eyes, mouth, and nose to see. "Sabaku Sousou."  
  
Gatoh's scream was heard all throughout the place. Blood splattered all over the room. The girls, except Mika and Hro, cringed at the sight. Gaara turned his back. "Done."  
  
"Well then. Our job's done. Let's go back now." Kakashi said as he faced the team. His gaze landed at Hro. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"If it would please you and the hidden leaf, I would gladly be at your side." Hro said calmly as she closed her eyes. Sasuke, however, have a different idea.  
  
"And what makes you think we'll believe you?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms at her. Hro bowed her head a little.  
  
"I am telling you the truth. I do not associate myself with the sound anymore. My job is to protect Gatoh, but now that he's dead, why do I even have to associate myself with them? I am only with them to do my mission, but now I do not have a reason to remain among them. I saw the power that the leaf-nins of Konoha possess and thus I would gladly be your ally."  
  
Sasuke still looks doubtful.  
  
"I assure you. A Hyuuga does not know how to lie." Hro said, still with closed eyes.  
  
"Uncle Sasuke, I believe in her as well. Remember, us hyuugas can see through lies. I can see that she's telling the truth. And besides, I was the one who fought her. Therefore, I believe I know her well enough to know that she isn't lying to us." Reika said.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Then so be it. However, just one mistake from you, I cannot assure that you will live long enough to live another day."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Now that's settled, let's go, shall we? Konoha needs us."  
  
The team nodded and left without a word.  
  
Hours later back at Konoha, Lan and Keiki were walking around Konoha, doing their daily patrol. They decided to stay together in case something happens.  
  
"Hey Lan, it's been three days ever since they left, ne?" Keiki asked as he faced his twin. Lan nodded. He stopped walking as he felt a group of familiar chakras.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
"Their back, Lan."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Otousan and the assassination group." Lan said as he hid a smile. Keiki brightened up.  
  
"That's great! Come on! Let's go to Tsunade-sama's place! I'm sure that they're there to report the mission!" Keiki said as he jumped up and down.  
  
Lan sighed at his brother's attitude and nodded.  
  
At Tsunade's office...  
  
"Well I'm glad that things turned out well and you even got us a new ally. But are you sure she is to be trusted? She is, after all, an ally of the sound." Tsunade said as she stared at Hro who was sleeping peacefully by the windowsill.  
  
"I assure you, Godaime-sama, that she can be trusted." Neji said as he turned to look at his daughter who nodded as well.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The door suddenly barged open. "Neji! Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! And... Gaara! How did the mission go out?!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the room.  
  
Tsunade sighed as Sasuke playfully slapped the back of Naruto's head. "Will you shut your mouth even for just five minutes, dobe?"  
  
"I can't help it, you bastard! I missed you guys!" His gaze landed on Reika. "Oh my gosh! Reika! You look horrible!"  
  
Reika sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Long story Naruto- sensei."  
  
"Sigh... leave it Naruto. We've got more things to worry about. First, let me say the mission report." Kakashi said as he started his report.  
  
Keiki and Lan were jumping from tree to tree, eager to see their father and the girl they like. Well... Keiki doesn't know that Lan likes Reika as well.  
  
Suddenly, they saw a blur quickly pass by a couple of trees not far from them. The figure was carrying someone. The two decided to follow the man.  
  
The two gasped as they saw who the man was carrying.  
  
"HINATA-SAN!" the two said aloud.  
  
The figure noticed them and threw a smoke bomb to distract them together with a rain of kunais. The two didn't get the chance to follow that man for he was long gone the time they evaded the rain of kunais.  
  
"Drats! We lost him!" Lan exclaimed.  
  
Keiki's face was filled with worry. "What is he going to do to Hinata- san?!"  
  
Lan shook his head. "I have no idea Keiki. But maybe this note will help?"  
  
Keiki's eyes widened. "Note? What note?"  
  
Lan walked near a tree and pulled a kunai with a letter attached to it. "It seems that the man threw this towards us as he was running away from us."  
  
The two opened the letter. They gasped at what they read:  
  
_"If you want Hyuuga Hinata alive, you have two choices. Either back from this war, or send your shinobis to retrieve her yourselves. Even though you will lose more of your shinobis in the first place if you will succeed, in which I suspect will never happen. I will await your decision in three days."  
_  
The letter was unsigned but the two boys know exactly what to do. They dashed towards Tsunade's office without a second thought.  
  
"...well that's it Tsunade-sama." Kakashi ended this report.  
  
Tsunade leaned down on her chair. "A fine mission done well indeed."  
  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."  
  
"Hmm... I wonder how the boys are doing?" Kakashi wondered.  
  
"Yeah. And Hinata still haven't come to deliver my food." Naruto added with a tone that is obviously worried as well.  
  
As if in a cue, the door opened as the two boys entered with horror stricken faces. "Lan! Keiki! What's wrong?" Reika asked her two teammates. Sasuke himself was looking concered with his sons.  
  
"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata..." Keiki stammered.  
  
"Hinata's what?!" Naruto demanded.  
  
"K-k-k-kidnapped..." Lan managed to say.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Author's notes: Well... there! I hope that I did well in this chapter. Oh. And I'm sorry if this is a bit lame for I was in a hurry. Once again, I'm sorry if I happen to offend anyone here. How did I do? Comments, suggestions, and even flames are welcome. BUT! PLEASE DON'T USE HURTFUL WORDS TO THE FLAME IN CASE YOU DO FLAME ME! Well... I hope you liked it. Reviews please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: How many time do I have to tell you people that I don't own Naruto?! Sigh. Don't believe me, Huh? Fine. I own them and I can do as I please! Mwahahahah!!! (gets hit by a book) Itai! Fine! I don't own them!  
  
Author's notes: Hi guys! Thanks for the support at every chapter that I did, okay? I hope that you would continue to support me all the way! Now for the reviews!  
  
Inner jk: Ehem!  
  
Author: Oh! Yeah! It's your turn. Feel free to say anything you want to them! But remember that I'll be watching what you say.  
  
Inner jk: Fine.  
  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Don't worry! Jink' already has a plan for that! Just wait for it and Hinata will get rescued! PEACE!!!  
  
Astly-Hinata-chan: Awe!!! Really? Thanks! Well Jinky here has already made the next chapter so have fun then! And yeah. Hinata's kidnapped. Jinky's just too weird. (Me: AM NOT!)  
  
Kaede ika: Okay! I'll place on more action for the Uchiha twins. At the right time though. Do you really think so? Thanks!  
  
laZy hyuuGa: Hey! Don't you like me?! Is it because Jinky's a better replier than me? (pouts) Hehe!!! Just kidding! I don't bite! I'm glad that you like the triangle! And yeah! Gatoh's dead now! At last! And Jinky's updating now! (--) Make sure to update soon, okay? Jinky's very excited to see your next chapter and so am I!  
  
Kai013: Well, here's the update! Thanks for the review!  
  
Wormkaizer: Thanks! And of course Naruto would be able to save her! Thanks for the review!  
  
Place-your-name-here: Thanks! And don't worry! Jinky spells words wrong too sometimes! (Me: Are you insulting me, Inner jk?!)  
  
GreatMarta: Yes. We both know that our fic is... WHAT?! It's in your favorite list?! Gee!!! Really?! We're so glad! Thanks! And yeah. Hro must beware. But don't worry! Jinky already has a plan for Hro and I like it. I hope you do too. Hey! Thanks for the review!  
  
Inner jk: I'm done!  
  
Author: Good! Now let the chapter start!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
_"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata..." Keiki stammered.  
  
"Hinata's what?!" Naruto demanded.  
  
"K-k-k-kidnapped..." Lan managed to say.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
_  
Naruto clenched his fist and picked up Lan by the collar of his shirt. "Who kidnapped her?! Tell me!" He exclaimed in anger.  
  
Tsunade stood from her seat. "Naruto! Calm down! Don't bent your anger on the boy!" She exclaimed. Naruto tightened his grip on Lan's shirt.  
  
"Naruto-sensei! Stop it!" Keiki exclaimed in worry as he walked near to Naruto. Naruto glared at him and picked him up too... this time, by the neck.  
  
"I swear if you didn't do anything to help Hinata you're going to pay!" Naruto's chakra was fuming already. Hro woke up and went beside Reika whose eyes were wide in fright. Sasuke clenched his fist and pushed Naruto back. He lost his grip on the boys.  
  
Lan fell on the ground hard while Keiki was choking. Reika, Ring, Hro, and even Mika went to the boys' aid.  
  
"If you're so damn angry fro Hinata being kidnapped, go smash a tree or something! Don't hurt my sons just because of your foolish anger!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
  
Neji took a step forward, ready to restrain the two if things get too out of hand. "Sasuke, Naruto, stop it. We won't be able to rescue Hinata if you two fight. Let's think of a plan instead than fight on foolish reasons." He said.  
  
Luckily, that line seemed to calm the two down.  
  
"Everyone! I order you to sit down!" Tsunade exclaimed. It was pretty obvious that she was worried and pissed off at the same time. Everyone sat down in quite a gruff way. The girls helped Lan and Keiki sit down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama. This note was left by the kidnapper." Lan limped over towards Tsunade's table and gave her the note. Tsunade's eyes widened.  
  
"This is bad." She then passed the note around. "This is a serious case. Hinata is one of the best medic-nins in Konoha. Without her, we are at lost. Just like they are at lost without Gatoh. We need to rescue her. Lan, call Shikamaru."  
  
"Yes Tsunade-sama."  
  
"Kakashi, send Pakun over to the two borders to deliver my message. We need the most elite shinobis here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tsunade sighed and slumped down on the chair. She clenched both of her fists in her sides. "Hyuuga Hro, will you please come here?"  
  
Hro turned her attention towards Tsunade. "Hai Tsunade-sama." She made her way in front of the table. "Please sit down."  
  
"As we wait for them to come back, I would like to ask you a few questions. If that's okay with you."  
  
Hro nodded. "What is it you want to ask, Tsunade-sama?"  
  
"Reika, Neji, come here too. The others, please go outside for the time being."  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Tsunade glanced at the three hyuugas in front of her. She then decided to ask Hro first. "Hyuuga Hro of the Hyuuga Branch house, how come you don't have a bird in the cage seal in you?"  
  
Hro sighed and smiled. "Not wasting any time, eh Tsunade-sama? Well... when I was born, my mother was afraid of the future that may be bestowed upon me for being a branch member. She doesn't want me to get cursed. That's why she ran away with me in order to save me from the dreadful clutched of the main house. Then she gave me to an old couple as she went away to search for a new home. But then..." She stopped.  
  
Everyone noticed the tears coming from Hro's eyes. Neji didn't really give it much attention but Reika had different ideas. She patted Hro's back. "It's okay. Please continue."  
  
Hro smiled weakly at her. "Thank you. Well... years have passed. My mother didn't return. Obaasan told me the truth when I turned five. I was shocked beyond compare. Weeks later, I heard that my mother was found out, and she was put to death by Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the main family. I ran away and started to train myself at the age of seven. A few months later, I met another member of the hyuuga. He was a jounin from the branch family. He was the one who taught me all the skills that I know."  
  
Neji stopped her for a minute. "Do you know this man?" He asked. Hro shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm afraid not. Actually, I never even saw his face. It's always covered with a cloth with little slits for the eyes and nose. I never knew his name either. Well... when I turned twelve, I heard of Gatoh and his men. I knew about the war going on actually so I figured that since he's a very important man, they may be of need for a bodyguard so I applied for a job. Then I met the assassination group. The next you know well about." Hro ended her explanation with a sigh.  
  
Reika's eyes were wide. "Hro-san, that was quite an experience. I never would have figured that out."  
  
Hro smiled. "It's okay. But then, now that I'm here, I need to be careful."  
  
Tsunade nodded. The door opened as one by one, the shinobis entered. Tsunade raised her hand to calm them down. Shikamaru took a step forward and bowed down in repect. Tsunade nodded as Shikamaru faced the group.  
  
"Lan told me the situation. I now have a plan."  
  
Everyone silenced as they let Shikamaru explain. "As you may all know, the note say that they will be waiting for our reply within three days and we have two options: to give up in the war, or to rescue Hinata by force."  
  
"Father, what will we do then?" Ayumi asked. The genin rookies were also considered elite because of the skill that were seen. Shikamaru shook his head.  
  
"You're so troublesome, Ayumi. Let me continue. I'm getting there. We are going to choose option two."  
  
Gasp.  
  
Ino stood up. "But how are we going to rescue Hinata by force?! There are so many sound-nins waiting for us!"  
  
"Ino, what countries have become our allies?" Shikamaru asked. Ino thought for a moment. "Lightning country and the Water country. Grass country and Earth country declined. Waterfall country and the Rain country are allies of the sound."  
  
Shikamaru nodded. "Very well. We also have the Wind country as an ally too. We will ask for a few of the lighting country and the water countries shinobis to help us out. Our plan is simple. We would pretend to start the war with the use of a few of the combined shinobis. Most of the sound-nins will leave their base to attack. When that happens, a team of shinobis will go over at their base and rescue Hinata." He explained.  
  
"Is that all?" Naruto asked. The tone of his voice clearly stated that he's annoyed and worried at the same time.  
  
Asuma stood up. "Wait a minute. The enemy is not dumb. They know that if we were really going to start the war, they would expect our most elite shinobis there. If they don't find us there, they might suspect something."  
  
Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "That's where Naruto's role would start. Naruto, how good are you with your kage bunshin?" He asked. That caught Naruto's attention.  
  
Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Huh? I already mastered using the kage bunshin no jutsu since I've been using that since my rookie years. Why?"  
  
Shikamaru grinned. "Perfect."  
  
Ruchi leaned closer in total curiousity. "Ne, ne, what's the kage bunshin no jutsu?" He asked. Kiba looked at his son. "Ruchi, the kage bunshin no jutsu is a jounin technique that makes clones that can really make damage. Unlike, the normal bunshin that is only an illusion, the kage bunshin can really make attacks and perform jutsus of their own." Kiba explained.  
  
"Sugoi... I want to learn that too!" Ruchi exclaimed. Kiba bonked his son's head. "You're too young. And besides, we're at war!" Kiba exclaimed. Ruchi pouted. "But Uzumaki-san said that he was already using that technique since his rookie years!" "That's because he learned that accidentally! Well... not exactly accidentally. I don't know the exact reason but... ahh che! Don't ask!"  
  
"Nara-san, what does Naruto's kage bunshin no jutsu has to do with this plan of yours?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru nodded.  
  
"Alright. This is the other part of the plan. In order that they won't become that suspicious, Naruto would make kage bunshins by the number of the people that will compose the rescue team and then each clone will perform the henge no jutsu in order to copy the other member's looks." Shikamaru explained.  
  
Lee stood up with his fist raised. "Oh yeah! Nara-san, you're a genius!" he exclaimed. Gai stood up after in the same pose.  
  
"Yeah! Youth lives!" He exclaimed.  
  
The other people in the room, even Gaara, sweatdropped. "Sigh... the thick- eyebrow duo is really weird." They said in unison.  
  
Shikamaru faced Naruto once again. "Naruto, are you okay with this?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes. If it's to save Hinata, I'll do what I can."  
  
"Good. Then, after Hinata's saved and the team is in safe conditions, the other shinobis will teleport back to Konoha at my signal. Everyone got that?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. Sigh... explaining is too troublesome."  
  
"That's a good plan, Shikamaru. It's simple but effective. In simpler terms, we will use a few of the combined shinobis as a decoy as the rescue team enters the base to save Hyuuga Hinata. When Hinata and the team is already safe, the decoys will teleport back to Konoha." Tsunade said. Shikamaru faced Tsunade and nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well explained Nara Shikamaru. I suggest that you choose the rescue team." Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded. "Hai Tsunade-sama." He faced the group once again.  
  
"Alright then. The rescue team will compose of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Reika, Uchiha Lan, Uchiha Keiki, and Hyuuga Hro with Uchiha Sasuke as the team leader. Gaara, you and your genins must go back to Hidden Sand in order to tell the plan. Can you do that?" Shikamaru said.  
  
Gaara opened his eyes and nodded. "Fine." He looked at Ring and Mika and nodded. Ring and Mika waved goodbye at the hidden leaf shinobis and disappeared in a swirl of sand.  
  
"Sigh... that's it." Shikamaru said.  
  
Tsunade nodded. "Done. Dismissed."  
  
The shinobis bowed down in respect as they exited the room. "And Naruto."  
  
Naruto turned around to face Tsunade. "What is it?"  
  
"Please don't you anything reckless."  
  
Naruto grinned. "I won't Tsunade-baba."  
  
Naruto then left the room. Tsunade sighed in relief, at least contented with the fox-grin and the nickname that Naruto said to her.  
  
Outside the Hokage's tower (A/N: I don't know if it's a tower, a temple, or a building so I just made it a tower.), everyone had left leaving the three Uchihas, the three Hyuugas, and Naruto.  
  
"Well... let's see each other tomorrow then, dobe." Sasuke said as he signaled his sons to leave. Lan and Keiki nodded and waved goodbye.  
  
"Goodnight Reika, Uncle Neji, Naruto-sensei." The twins said in unison. Reika waved back, Neji nodded, Hro stared, and Naruto waved frantically.  
  
"See you tomorrow at the red bridge at six! And don't be late!" Naruto exclaimed. Reika snorted. "As if we're gonna be late."  
  
Naruto glared at her. "What was that?"  
  
Reika shrugged innocently. "Nothing."  
  
"Grr... hmp! See you tomorrow then! Goodnight!" Then with a poof, Naruto's gone, leaving Neji, Reika, and Hro standing in silence.  
  
Reika was the one who broke the silence and turned around cheerfully at Hro. "Hey Hro-chan!"  
  
"Hro-chan?"  
  
"Yes! Hro-chan! So just call me Reika-chan from now on! Or Reika. Or Hyuuga. Or..."  
  
"Sigh... just call me Hro and I'll just call you Reika."  
  
"Okay! Hey, wanna stay at our place while you're here at Konoha?"  
  
"Reika, I don't think that's a good idea." Neji chirped in. Reika hmped at him. "Mou! Otousan! Come on! Hro's a hyuuga branch too!"  
  
Neji sighed. "Fine. But she's your responsibility."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And remember to keep her identity hidden. We don't want Hiashi-sama to know about this, right?"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Unknown to them, a main branch overheard their conversation and went to tell Hiashi about it.  
  
=Hyuuga Main House=  
  
Hyuuga Hiashi clenched his fists as he heard what happened to Hinata. You may think that he's worried about his daughter, but you're totally wrong. "Hn. Hinata's a disgrace among the hyuuga! She really does not deserve to be the heiress if she can't protect herself."  
  
"Hiashi-sama, I have other news." The anonymous Hyuuga said. Hiashi nodded.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"Well it seems that there is one branch member who hasn't got her seal yet."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes sir. It seems that she was the baby girl who escaped the branch family. She is currently staying at the branch house together with Hyuuga Neji and his daughter, Hyuuga Reika."  
  
Hiashi clenched his fists in anger. "A traitor among the Hyuuga, huh? Tell Neji, her daughter, and the traitor to come to my presence at once."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
=Hyuuga Branch House=  
  
"Hiashi-sama wants to see us?" Neji asked. The anonymous hyuuga nodded.  
  
"Yes. He wants the three of you before him now."  
  
Neji nodded. "We'll be there."  
  
"See to that."  
  
Reika opened the door and went in as she leaned at the frame. "What does Hiashi-sama want now, otousan?"  
  
"This is bad, Reika. It seems that Hiashi-sama knows of Hro's existence." Neji said. Reika gasped.  
  
"No way! It can't be! Hro..." Reika looked at Hro with a worried look on her face. Hro smiled weakly. "If I really am destined to serve the main house and have my seal, then I won't escape."  
  
"Hro, you're wrong. Destiny is not automatically decided. It is made. We make our own destiny. Remember that." Neji said before ushering the two girls out.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Hai."  
  
=Hyuuga Main House=  
  
Neji, Reika, and Hro bowed down in respect before Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the main house.  
  
"You called for us, Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. Hiashi looked at the three to see the new face. Hiashi smirked evilly.  
  
"Yes. I did. And it seems that the traitor is here as well."  
  
Hro's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What is your name?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"H-Hyuuga Hro."  
  
"Face me."  
  
"Yes Hiashi-sama." Hro looked at Hiashi's face. White eyes met white eyes. Hiashi smirked.  
  
"I see. You are the branch member who escaped. That's why you don't have the seal. Now that you're here, there is escape. You shall have your seal first thing in the morning." Hiashi declared.  
  
Reika's eyebrow twitched. She was totally annoyed. She raised her head and looked at Hiashi right in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to disagree with you. But Hyuuga Hro is not to have the seal carved in her. Not now, not tomorrow, now ever." Reika said.  
  
Hiashi was angered. "How dare you look at me in the eye Hyuuga Reika! If your attitude is like that, then all of the branch members are to be severely punished!"  
  
"In behalf of the whole Hyuuga branch, I Hyuuga Reika, am sorry for any deed that may have angered the main house, Hiashi-sama."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"But! My statement does not change. Hyuuga Hro is a hyuuga. But she is not an official member of the branch house. She is not even an official member of konoha. Yes she may be a hyuuga, but since she still does not have a country nor a village to really call her home, it is not allowed to do anything that may harm her."  
  
Reika's statement seemed to have angered Hiashi more. "Imbecile!"  
  
This time, that was enough. Anger showed on Neji and Reika's eyes. "No Hiashi-sama. We are not imbeciles." Neji said coolly, even though anger was present in his eyes.  
  
"No father. Hyuuga Hiashi won't face the truth if you say that to him coolly." Reika then faced Hiashi with anger. "We? Imbeciles? Hah! Look who's talking! You are the imbecile Hiashi-sama! No. It's just Hiashi! I am merely stating the truth. You just can't accept the fact that I'm correct, right? You're stupid pride always goes first! If you don't let yourself be corrected, even for just a few times in your lifetime, then you are not worthy to be called the leader of the main house! Heck! You are not even worthy to be called a Hyuuga!" Reika exclaimed.  
  
Hro was totally shocked at what she was seeing or hearing. Here she was, with people that she barely knew, standing before the very person who she almost killed. She was standing up for her. Bearing the anger that Hiashi have in front of her. No one has ever done this for her. Not one.  
  
"It seems that I found a family." Hro thought as she mentally smiled in appreciation.  
  
_A family...  
  
That I can trust...  
  
That I can count on...  
  
That I can love...  
  
Thank you...  
_  
"So you see now Hiashi?! No one can ever be a true leader if the don't know how to swallow their pride! Why? Are you afraid that you would make mistakes and then you will be laughed at by everyone?" Reika added.  
  
Now that seemed to hit a nerve. "How dare you!" Hiashi made a simple hand seal. Neji and Hro were shocked.  
  
_No. He isn't...  
  
He isn't going to use the seal... right?  
_  
Hro and Neji paled. Reika went wide-eyed at a terrible headache started to occur. The clutched her head in pain. The pain was totally unbearable that she screamed in pain.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hiashi mocked.  
  
"Enough! Enough! I can't bear it anymore!" Reika screamed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in pain as Hiashi continued his mental assault.  
  
Hro ran towards Reika and stared at her in shock and worry. "Reika!"  
  
"Stop! Make it stop! Stop it! It hurts! Stop!"  
  
"Reika! Bear it!" Hro exclaimed.  
  
"STOP!" Reika lost conciousness. Hiashi placed his hand down and turned around.  
  
"Now you know what will happen to you branch members when you disobey my orders." Hiashi said without looking at them.  
  
Neji carried his daughter in his arms with Hro beside him. "Hiashi-sama, I just want to say what my daughter wanted to say. Hro won't have her seal carved in her. I agree since everything she said is right. If you have any complains, bring it to Tsunade-sama."  
  
Those were Neji's last words before he and Hro exited the Hyuuga main house.  
  
The two walked in silence. Hro looked at Neji in confusion.  
  
"What is it Hro? If you want to say something then say it. I won't wait forever." Neji said without even looking at her.  
  
Hro looked down at her feet. "Hyuuga-san..."  
  
"It's Neji-san from now on."  
  
"Okay. Neji-san, why did Reika do that for me?" She asked as she stopped her tracks, making Neji stop as well.  
  
"Because you're her friend and cousin." Neji answered before walking again. Hro smiled.  
  
"A family... yes. A family at last."  
  
At Naruto's apartment, Naruto kept pacing to and fro. He just can't stop worrying about Hinata.  
  
Darn it!  
  
He really loves her! He promised himself that he would save Hinata at all costs. His thoughts were cut off as he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Naruto opened the door to see his all time favorite teacher.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!"  
  
"Naruto-kun."  
  
Naruto hugged his father figure tightly. "Iruka-sensei! I missed you! What were you doing all this time?! You never visited me last week! The last time we met was at that old-hag's office!"  
  
That line gave Naruto a whack on the head. "Itai! What has that for Iruka- sensei?!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't call Tsunade-sama an old- hag!"  
  
"You have to tell me that forever, Iruka-sensei."  
  
The two burst into laughter, though Naruto's laughter was bitter. Iruka noticed this and became concerned. Then again, when was he not concerned with our blond shinobi?  
  
"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook his head.  
  
"Nothing Iruka-sensei."  
  
Iruka frowned. "Come on Naruto. We've known each other since forever. I know you more than enough to know that you're depressed about something. What is it?" He asked.  
  
Naruto laughed bitterly. "Yeah Iruka-sensei. You're right."  
  
Iruka held Narutp's shoulders. "What is it? Tell me."  
  
"It's Hinata. She's kidnapped. And I didn't do anything to protect her." Salty tears started to fall from Naruto's cheeks. Iruka was shocked.  
  
"Since when did Naruto cry like this? He must really love her to feel like this." Iruka thought. "You really love her, right?"  
  
Naruto looked at him. "Of course I do! I love her with all my heart!" He exclaimed. Iruka smiled. "Will you do everything to get her back?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you believe that we can get her back?"  
  
"YES! OF COURSE! WE WILL GET HER BACK!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Naruto. Always believe in yourself. Don't let it get you down. You became stronger when you want to protect someone." Iruka said.  
  
Naruto remembered Haku's words when they met at the forest.  
  
_"You became stronger when you want to protect someone really important to you."  
_  
"Haku's words are really true." Naruto mumbled. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Were you saying something?"  
  
Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Just thinking. Anyway, thanks for the visit Iruka-sensei. But I rather be alone for now."  
  
Iruka smiled. "No problem. When you need to talk to someone, I'm always there." He said. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."  
  
"Bye Naruto!"  
  
"Bye Iruka-sensei!"  
  
Naruto smiled slightly and closed the door behind him. He clenched his fists in front on his face.  
  
"I will save you Hinata. I promise."  
  
Author's notes: How's this? I hope that I did well enough to please you all. I'm sorry if most of this chapter is composed on Shikamaru's plan and the Hyuugas again. Gomen-nasai. I just can't help it. I hope that you like it. Reviews please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: After ten chapters of repeating this, I suppose I don't need to say that I don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Gee!!! You guys are so nice to me! I'm now updating and I hope that I would please you.  
  
Inner jk: It's time to reply to the reviews.  
  
Author: Right! And it's my turn now, inner me so don't complain.  
  
Inner jk: Drats.  
  
Author: Hehe... okay! Here goes!  
  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Thanks for your review! Yeah! Haku's so cute! Though with a bit of feminine side. Either way, I like him too! He's so cool! I wish I could give him a role here but he's dead so... can't do anything about it.  
  
laZy hyuuGa: Uhh... I think so. Well everyone except Hro. Hehehe!!! I'm glad you like it! Update your fic soon too, okay?  
  
XP Shadow: Thanks! T-H-A-N-K-S! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks a lot for your review! And yes I'm updating! Updating! Updating! Updating! Updating! Heehee!!!  
  
GreatMarta: Nah! I'm not really a fast updater. There are a lot of authors who update much faster than me. But then, thank you! Oh! About the name... hmm... okay! Sure! No problem! (Inner jk: But remember to give us credit.) Hey! Inner jk be quiet! Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Arbil: Yeah! I really as in really don't like Hiashi! I dunno why, but I just don't like him! (Sorry Hiashi fans) Don't worry! Why would I kill Hinata? I can't do that to her. She's far too kind to be killed. I'm glad you like my fic!  
  
Wormkaizer: Awe!!! I'm glad that you like it! And I really think that it isn't fair if the branch members would just follow the head members around like dogs everyday. Thanks for the review!  
  
Astly-Hinata-Chan: Thanks for your praises! I really appreciate it! Arigato- gozaimasu!  
  
Max Knight: Well... sorry if I offend you or anything, but I think I missed that part so I didn't really know about it. But then, I still don't like Hiashi! I'm sorry if you like him (as a character. Please don't get me wrong) but I just don't like him. Either way, thanks for your review!  
  
**NOTE TO ANAEL RAZUALLE: Akabane Ame would have a lot of changes for I really don't know who Dr. Jackal is for I'm not watching Getbackers. I haven't watched a single episode of it so please excuse the major changes.  
**  
Author: There! Let the chapter start!

Chapter 11:  
  
_Naruto smiled slightly and closed the door behind him. He clenched his fists in front on his face.  
  
"I will save you Hinata. I promise."  
_  
The next day back at the Hyuuga Branch House (A/N: I'm sorry I just really like the Hyuuga family), Reika has woke up and started sparring with Hro.  
  
"Reika, you're letting your guard down." Neji said as he continued to watch the two girls. He secretly smiled.  
  
_'I must admit. These girls never cease to impress me. Both of them have the potential to become stronger than me. Their skills exceed an average genin. Though I'm sure that they would have a hard time to defeat a chuunin and they still don't really have a chance to defeat a jounin. Either way, they have the potential.'  
_  
=Uchiha Household=  
  
"Sharingan!" The twins activated their bloodline skill and started to attack each other. Jutsu after jutsu, the two attacked each other with accuracy and tactic. They both don't let their chakra and energy be wasted.  
  
Their father was pleased.  
  
"That's enough you two. You're going to meet your sensei within an hour so go on and get changed." Sasuke directed.  
  
The boys nodded and went to their rooms to change clothes.  
  
At the red bridge, Lan and Keiki were there first, followed shortly by Reika. Keiki was waving frantically at her, while Reika just smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Reika-chan!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
Reika smiled back at him. "Ohayou Keiki. Ohayou Lan." She greeted. Lan nodded at her in response as the girl jumped up and sat down on a nearby tree branch.  
  
Keiki started babbling about random things, raging from training, to slugs. The other two closed their eyes. Keiki's a funny guy, but can be really annoying sometimes.  
  
"Naruto-sensei's late!!!" Keiki exclaimed as he raised a fist in the air. Lan mumbled something about a 'stupid twin' and Reika was asleep on the branch.  
  
_POOF!!!  
_  
"Sorry you three. I had a meeting with the old-hag." Naruto said. Lan stood up, Reika opened her eyes, and Keiki went 'oooh'. The three genins raised their eyebrows. Their sensei's excuse was believable.  
  
Lan took a step forward. "What's the meeting about, Naruto-sensei?" He asked. Naruto shifted his weight to his other foot to get comfortable.  
  
Lan took a step forward. "What's the meeting about, Naruto-sensei?"  
  
Naruto grinned as he placed his arms on his waist. "Tsunade-baba had organized a speciak training for both genins and chuunins."  
  
Keiki eyes went wider (if that was still possible). "What kind?"  
  
"Now don't get too excited. You might not like the idea. Since we only have 48 hours left to prepare for the upcoming war, all genins and chuunins would spend a day in the forest of death. There will be jounins and ANBUs waiting for you there. You have to be careful. They might attack you when you least expect it. The main instruction is to stay in the forest for 24 hours and survive the traps, animals, and ambushes that awaits you. Then you must go to the tower. That's it."  
  
Reika raised an eyebrow. "But sensei, is that an individual training or a group training?" She asked.  
  
"It could be in teams or individually. You get to choose."  
  
Reika faced her two teammates. "What about it, guys?"  
  
Lan stared at the two. "Let's participate in a team. It will be much safer." Keiki nodded. "I agree." Reika nodded.  
  
Naruto nodded at his genins. "Alright then. Let's go to Tsunade-sama and register your names."  
  
=Tsunade's Office=  
  
"Hmm... I see. So now, team 7 of Uzumaki Naruto would participate in the training. I'm expecting that." Tsunade said as she smiled at the three rookies that had just played a big role in the war.  
  
"You know you three, I believe that you three would easily pass for chuunins but I'm afraid we don't have the time for that." Tsunade said. She looked at Naruto.  
  
"Uhh... Tsunade-sama, who would be the other genins to participate?" Keiki asked. Tsunade roamed on her papers.  
  
"Hmm... let's see. Okay then. Here are the other genins participating. Inuzuka Ruchi would go on with Nara Ayumi. Rock Lee's student Ukino Tai wanted to go on alone. His other teammates Shou Hikari and Yakana Naoki would go together. Hmm... Haruno Shinji, together with Hyuuga Yamaru, and Kuchio Hiro would go in a team." Tsunade said as she closed her list.  
  
"Yamaru-niichan's also going to participate? It's been a long time since I've actually seen him." Reika mumbled.  
  
The two Uchiha boys looked at her. They had known her to have the greatest admiration on Hyuuga Yamaru, her cousin from the branch family.  
  
Lan remembered Ukino Tai. He's the one he really considers as his ultimate rival. Tai's older than him for a year. Tai was the top rookie last year. It reminded him of his father and Neji.  
  
Keiki was kind of sad as he heard the name Haruno Shinji. He's one of his cousins in his mother's side and even hearing his mother's former last name made him sad.  
  
Naruto noticed the silence and decided to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "Okay then you three! Go now. We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun, right?"  
  
Tsunade smiled at Naruto for lightening the atmosphere at least and his genins smiled in appreciation.  
  
"Hai."  
  
=Hidden Sand=  
  
"Well done, Sabaku no Gaara. You are dismissed." Kazekage said coldly as he turned around in order not to face his son.  
  
Gaara nodded and ushered the two genins outside. They stood in silence until they heard a female voice that says 'welcome back'.  
  
Everyone automatically knew who it is especially Mika who smiled slightly as she saw who it is. "Temari-sensei. Konnichiwa."  
  
Temari smiled at her. "Konnichiwa Mika-chan. Konnichiwa Ring-chan." She paused as she looked at Gaara. "Konnichiwa Gaara."  
  
Gaara didn't even spare her a glace. He just mumbled something like 'Ring go and train' then disappeared with a swirl of sand. Mika stared at the area where Gaara once stood. Temari just smiled slightly as Ring laughed nervously.  
  
"Ne, Gaara-sensei's always like that so sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her head. Temari giggled as Mika raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ring looked at Mika. "Ne, Mika-san, where's Ame-chan?" She asked. Mika shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? That girl doesn't really care what's happening to the world. She'll show up soon enough. She's needed in this battle. If not, we need to look for her ourselves." Mika said as she fiddled with her twin kodachis.  
  
"I don't think that would be necessary, Mika-san." A voice said coolly. The three girls looked around and saw a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and toxic purple eyes.  
  
Mika narrowed her eyes. "Ame-san."  
  
Ring sweatdropped as another glaring contest started once again. 'Ehh... first it's Reika-chan vs. Mika-san. Then it's Ame-san vs. Mika-san. What's next? Gaara-sensei vs. Mika-san? Gee...' She thought. She waved her arms frantically in the air.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Guys! Don't fight! Remember that you're teammates! Don't... huh? Temari-sensei?" Ring looked at her friends' sensei in confusion.  
  
"Don't mind them. They're always like that." Temari said as she smiled at her. Ring scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Oh. Is that it?"  
  
"You know, I'm wondering on why Gaara hasn't rubbed a single thing on you. You're still the same. I'm wondering on why you're not freaked out by my younger brother." Temari said as she looked at her two genins' glaring contest.  
  
Ring almost fell down. "Ehh??? Why is everybody asking me that? Gaara- sensei isn't doing anything wrong. He's an awesome sensei and I'm happy he's my teacher." She said as she placed a hand near her heart.  
  
Temari smiled. "You know, Gaara would be happy to know someone else who think of him that way."  
  
Ring smiled back. "Yeah."  
  
=Konoha Forest of Death=  
  
"Well... here we are you three." Naruto said as he stood infront one of the gates of Konoha with his three genins.  
  
The three genins stared at the place with awe.  
  
"See you then. Good luck you three."  
  
His genins faced him and smiled. "Arigato Naruto-sensei."  
  
Naruto smiled at his genins and waved goodbye before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Lan looked at Reika and Keiki before nodding. They entered the forest in time to hear Anko's voice speak up.  
  
**"LISTEN ALL GENINS AND CHUUNINS! YOU WILL ALL STAY IN THIS FOREST FOR 24 HOURS! THERE WILL BE TRAPS, WILD AND POISONOUS ANIMALS, POISONOUS PLANTS, AND OTHER SHINOBIS TO AMBUSH YOU! ALL OF YOU MUST GO TO THE TOWER AFTER 24 HOURS! GOOD LUCK!"  
**  
Reika sighed as she crossed her arms. "Hn. How her voice is heard up to here remains unknown." She said.  
  
Lan and Keiki nodded in agreement.  
  
**"NOW! BEGIN!"  
**  
The three genins instantly jumped up on a tree and dashed in a very fast pace. It was no wonder their team has the title of the fastest genin team.  
  
"Lan, any plan?" Reika asked. Lan was in the lead, followed by her then Keiki.  
  
Lan nodded. "First we'll stop at a tree in the middle of the area. Well... any area in where there aren't so many enemies. Reika, check it out."  
  
Reika nodded. "Sure."  
  
They stopped for a moment as Reika made the proper hand seals. "Byakugan!"  
  
Keiki leaned over to her. "Well??? What do you see, Reika-chan?" He asked. Reika pointed over at the direction they were going.  
  
"Nine shinobis over there with the distance of one kilometer from each other. I suspect they are different teams." She said.  
  
Lan nodded. "Very well. We'll stop here." He took out a kunai and plucked it on the ground below the large tree they were standing at.  
  
"We would all go look for food, water, and shelter. Reika, you're in charge with the food. I'll get the water. Keiki, you go find shelter." Lan commanded.  
  
Reika shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Keiki pouted. "Mou! Why do I always get the easy part?!"  
  
"Because whether you like it or not, you are the weakest member of our group." Lan said, making Keiki pout more.  
  
Reika sighed. "Boys, boys, now is not the time. Let's just go on okay?"  
  
With that, the three separated ways.  
  
=Reika's Place=  
  
Reika swiftly jumped from tree to tree in a fast speed as she searched for trees that bear edible fruits. She stopped as she felt a familiar presence.  
  
"Byakugan."  
  
Looking everywhere, she found where she felt the familiar chakra. She swiftly changed directions and stopped as she saw the people who caught her attention.  
  
Standing near her current position was Hyuuga Yamaru, her cousin that she had admired for years. She wondered on why his teammates aren't with him.  
  
"Reika, it's no use to hide."  
  
Reika sighed as her superior cousin had detected her again. She jumped down from the tree gracefully and stared at her cousin.  
  
"Yamaru-niichan, you are always so quiet and mysterious. I have known from Tsunade-sama that you're taking this training with your teammates. Where are they?" She asked.  
  
Yamaru just looked at her. "We separated ways to look for food and shelter."  
  
"Okay. I'm doing the same thing. So... see you later." She swiftly jumped up to a tree and disappeared in the shadows, leaving Yamaru alone.  
  
"Yamaru, you're having that look again. Don't tell me you want to fight her team?" A voice asked. Yamaru turned around to see his teammate, Haruno Shinji. He stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe. Where's Hiro?"  
  
"Still not here."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Shinji."  
  
=Lan's Place=  
  
Lan landed on a clearing where there was a stream of water nearby. He took out his water pack and filled it with water.  
  
His role was simple enough. Yet he really wants some action to go on. Especially now that he knows that his greatest rival was also currently taking this training.  
  
He jumped back towards the forest. Lan actually does not appreciate the peacefulness going on since he know that there are a lot of shinobis here that would be a worthy opponent to fight. He wanted to fight.  
  
No.  
  
He _needed _to fight.  
  
He can't stand the silence longer than he had expected. He growled inwardly. When has the great Uchiha Lan ever been impatient?  
  
Just then, as if his wish was granted, a huge snake appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. He smirked as he took out a kunai.  
  
"Hn. You're an animal but still a wild and fierce one. I hope that you would at least entertain a bored shinobi like myself." Lan said to no one as the snake attacked him again.  
  
Lan groaned as he realized that this snake wouldn't even live up to the challenge that he wanted.  
  
"Katon! Goukyaku no Jutsu!"  
  
Lan made roasted snake after.  
  
He stared at the roasted snake expressionlessly. That was a really easy win. No challenge at all.  
  
Nope.  
  
Uchiha Lan is definitely not a peace-loving person. He yearns for action and a good fight. He's the exact opposite of his twin brother, Keiki, who loves peace and hates fights.  
  
"Augh! This is boring." Lan mumbled to himself.  
  
"Bored too huh? I'm at the same situation."  
  
Lan narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Just come out and show yourself to me."  
  
A guy, about a year older than Lan, jumped out from a tree. He has long green-ish hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hn. Long time no see... Ukino Tai."  
  
=Keiki's Place=  
  
"Aha! Found one!"  
  
Keiki at last found a cave formed at one of the large boulders of the forest. He had a few scratched caused by the branches, insect, and some wild animals that tried to kill him for a meal.  
  
He quietly entered the cave only to hear a growling sound. He sighed deeply.  
  
_'Please... not another one...'  
_  
Just as he expected, three wild bears emerged from the shadows with their claws raised, ready to slash through Keiki any time.  
  
_'Great. Thanks. Instead of just one, I got three. Just great.'  
_  
Keiki faced the three bears and sighed sympathetically. "Sorry big bears. But we need this cave for this training so... buh-bye."  
  
I'll let you imagine what happened next.  
  
"Sorry big bears but we really need your cave. Sorry."  
  
=At another place=  
  
"Ayumi, are you okay?" Ruchi asked with concern as his female partner stumbled across the path.  
  
The Nara girl forced out a smile at the young Inuzuka. "I'm alright, Ruchi. Don't mind me. Father was just too lazy to train me for survival so I don't have that much stamina." She said.  
  
Ruchi walked near to her and extended his hand. Ayumi gladly took the hand and stood up. She smiled. "Arigato."  
  
Ruchi automatically blushed. "It's nothing Nara-san."  
  
"It's Ayumi from now on, Ruchi-kun."  
  
=Somewhere in the forest=  
  
"So Neji, where do you think the kids are?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on a tree with Neji and Naruto near him.  
  
Neji shrugged. "Who knows."  
  
Naruto opened his eyes to look at his friends. "Do you think we'll have to fight the kids?" He asked, for once without his childish accent.  
  
The other two noticed this. Neji decided to stay quiet but it seems that Sasuke had other plans. "Still worried about Hinata?" He asked.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Of course I am. All I've been thinking about is she. I wonder where she is, what happened to her, and..."  
  
"Shut it, Naruto. Worrying about her won't get you anywhere. You should wait until this training is over. Then you could worry out your guts the next day. You wouldn't want yourself to be defeated by a genin because of your carelessness, right?" Sasuke said as he cut his friend off.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Hey Sasuke, that's one of the longest lines that I've heard from you."  
  
"Hn. Shut up you dobe."  
  
Hinata was bounded up and thrown on the cell. She hadn't eaten anything for more than a day now. She hadn't even had a single drop of water. She felt useless. Everyone must be worried about her now. Especially Naruto. She was careless and this is all her fault. If only she had been more careful and alert, none of this would have happened.  
  
She was also wondering on why they weren't extracting the secrets of the byakugan from her yet. If her haunches were right, then she was just a bait. She was sure that the enemy in planning something not good.  
  
"Naruto-kun... be careful..."  
  
Back at the forest, Lan, Reika, and Keiki went back to the exact spot where they splitted up.  
  
"Well? What have you got?" Lan asked.  
  
Reika held up a bundle of fruits that are enough to last a day.  
  
Keiki pointed his thumb over the direction where he found the cave.  
  
Lan nodded as he raised his water pack for them to see.  
  
"Hmm... okay then. Keiki, lead the way."  
  
"Sure Lan."  
  
The trio dashed towards the clearing only to meet Ukiyo Tai and his teammates, and Hyuuga Yamaru's team.  
  
The three teams were shocked.  
  
"Yamaru-niichan..."  
  
"Reika..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Lan..."  
  
"Shinji???"  
  
"Hi Keiki."  
  
Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were near the clearing where they were standing so they decided to listen to their conversation. Who knows? Maybe this will be interesting.  
  
"Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, hi there."  
  
The three shinobis turned around to see Rock Lee behind them wearing the usual jounin vest but he never replaced the green uniform that he had always worn ever since he was a genin.  
  
"Hey. Naruto, those are your students, right?" Lee asked as he took a step towards them to watch the teams more clearly.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Yep. Hey. Ukiyo Tai is your student, right? So that means he's skilled with Taijutsu too."  
  
Lee nodded. "Yes. That kid interests me. I'm like your former sensei, Kakashi, and Tai is like Sasuke. That kid intrigues me."  
  
"Hn. Stop talking about my past rookie years."  
  
"Sure." It was then when Lee noticed the other team over there. "Hmm? Hey Neji, who's the instructor of the other team? The one with the Hyuuga."  
  
"That team belongs to Inuzuka-san." Neji said without even looking up at him. Lee nodded in understanding.  
  
"Hey look. It's seems that a fight is about to start soon." Lee said.  
  
Back at the three teams...  
  
"So Lan, want to fight? I'm bored." Tai said as he took his hands out of his pockets. Lan smirked and nodded.  
  
"Sure. I've always wanted a good fight."  
  
At Reika's area, she was facing Yamaru with a cold glare in which he returned with a glare equally cold as hers. It was pretty obvious that the two are the other pair to fight.  
  
"Shinji, I never knew that I would actually fight you here." Keiki said as he faced his cousin. Shinji smiled at him.  
  
"Me neither. But I've always wanted to know what you're made off, Keiki. So it seems that this is now my chance."  
  
"Agree."  
  
"Hmm... this will be interesting. First is my genin leader vs. Neji's genin leader. Next is Neji's daughter vs. her cousin, and the other one is cousin vs. cousin. Huh? Hey... it seems that there are so many cousins here." Lee said.  
  
Silence replied.  
  
"Sigh... fine. Don't reply. I'm just interested."  
  
Naruto couldn't take his excitement at bay any longer. He decided to cheer for his team.  
  
"GO LAN! REIKA! KEIKI!"  
  
Neji and Sasuke slapped their foreheads. Naruto had just caught the genins attention in which their role was not to let themselves be shown.  
  
The genins sweatdropped as they saw the four shinobis watching them not far over. They decided to let that pass and continue the fight.  
  
The fights that are going to occur would be a good one for sure.  
  
Author's notes: Sigh... I couldn't help it. I just want to add more characters so sorry if I offend anyone. I was trying to make this quick so this chapter is a little random. Don't worry! Hinata would come soon! The rescue team might start to take action at the next chapter. Please review and if there are flames, make them constructive please. How do you like this chapter then? Reviews please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: (frustrated) Augh!!! People, if you really need to know that I don't own Naruto, then go and see the past chapters!  
  
Author's notes: WHAT?! (falls down) 101 Dalmatians?! Err... reviews! I never expected my fic to have more than a hundred reviews! Thanks a lot guys! Err... whose turn is it to answer the reviews?  
  
Inner jk: Mine.  
  
Author: Okay! You're turn!  
  
Inner jk: Goody.  
  
YUKI oNeSaN: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Though I should agree that Naruto did turn back to his 12 year old self. Hmm??? Did you mean the last scene where Naruto cheered? Thanks for the review!  
  
Magicians of the Yami: Do you really think that Naruto is sorta dull? Sorry for that. Neways, I'm glad you like the fic! Thanks for the review! Err... reviews!  
  
Writer-golore: Yeah we already know that. That mistake has occurred on chapter 5, right? Well... we think that since many has already corrected us, we don't need it anymore. Neither way, we appreciate your review and correction. Don't worry! It will be Zabuza now, not Zabusa.  
  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Jink's very happy! I'm happy too! You really think it's cool?! Thanks! Oh. Please. There must be a little misunderstanding. Jinky's not making your Mika a warfreak. You might be mistaken. If you really think that then we're sorry. Well I hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Sirus183: Thank you!  
  
Anael Razualle: Thank you! We're glad that you don't actually mind the changes that Jinky did. We're glad you like the story!  
  
Astly-Hinata-Chan: We're glad you like the pairings! Why is Keiki sad? Well... Sakura died when he was still a baby, right? Well... since Shinji is his cousin on the mother's side, hearing his mother's last name reminded him of her death. That's why.  
  
Inner jk: I'm done.  
  
Author: Thanks! Let the chapter start!  
  
/blah/ is illusions  
  
_The genins sweatdropped as they saw the four shinobis watching them not far over. They decided to let that pass and continue the fight.  
_  
Reika and Yamaru faced each other will cold stares. The silence was unbearable for the other genins, and the other shinobis were still interested in what may happen.  
  
"Yamaru, get over it now, will you?" His teammate, Hiro said as she started to tap her foot.  
  
Shinji sighed. "Hiro, I suggest you better shut up. You know that Yamaru doesn't like it when someone talks to him during a match."  
  
Reika and Yamaru stayed where they are in silence without any movements whatsoever. It was Yamaru who broke the silence.  
  
"Forfeit now, Reika."  
  
Reika glared harder at her superior cousin.  
  
"You do know that you cannot win against me, and I do not wish to fight you. You are still too weak for me." Yamaru said.  
  
Reika glared at him in anger. No one insults her like that and gets away with it. Her byakugan activated and she changed her stance.  
  
Yamaru sighed. "I really wish that it wouldn't come to this." His byakugan appeared too and he changed his stance as well.  
  
"You do know that you can forfeit while we are not yet starting. Once this fight started, I won't hold back."  
  
"Do me a favor and shut up Yamaru-niichan. I don't care if you're superior than me. I just want to fight and show that I'm no longer the weak crybaby that I once was. I've grown now. I'm now a genin together with my teammates. I know I'm strong and I won't back down."  
  
"Sigh... be that way."  
  
The two of them took a step forward and attacked at the same time. The two Hyuugas fought with insane speed that the genins watching were having a hard time seeing them.  
  
Lan and Keiki activated their sharingan in order to watch the fight more clearly.  
  
"Lan, don't watch them. I am your opponent. Don't turn your back on me." Tai said as he dashed towards Lan with faster speed.  
  
Lan was shocked and managed to block a kick by his arm.  
  
"Che. Sharingan!"  
  
"Konoha Senpuu!"  
  
Lan made mad dash towards Tai after managing to evade the attack and made a few handseals.  
  
"Katon Housenka!"  
  
Tai managed to evade every fire flower in a fast pace without even breaking a sweat. Lan inwardly growled.  
  
Sasuke watched Lan's fight with interest. He knew that his son is the top rookie of the year and Ukino Tai's the top rookie last year. He knew that the relationship of the two rivals is almost the same as his and Neji's rivalry relationship before, only worse.  
  
_'If you want to beat him, you shouldn't attack him from a far range. Attacking from a far range gives him more time than he actually needs to evade. To attack him from a short range would make your attack quicker to reach the target, and thus, evading would force him to consume more energy than intended, automatically forcing him to use his chakra.'_ Sasuke thought as the two genins continued to fight.  
  
_'Drats! Tai's speed is natural for him. He doesn't need to use his chakra just to speed himself up. How will I be able to hit him?'_ Lan thought as he continued to block every punch or kick that Tai gives him.  
  
"Uchiha Lan! Is that all you can do? You're wasting my time! I overestimated you." Tai said as he started to unwrap the bandages on him arms.  
  
"You shall pay."  
  
Naoki and Hikari gasped. "He shouldn't be doing that technique..." Hikari whispered.  
  
Naoki nervously looked at Lee who was also wide-eyed at his student.  
  
"Tai! Stop this fight this instant!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"No sensei! I won't allow you to stop me!" Tai exclaimed back.  
  
Lee was about to go and stop the fight by force when Sasuke held his shoulder. "Sasuke, why? Lan may be hurt severely because of this!"  
  
Sasuke shook his head wordlessly.  
  
Naruto grinned. "What that bastard wants to say is that he's sure that Lan would be able to manage. He wouldn't be the number one rookie for nothing." Naruto said as he grinned at Sasuke.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-bastard?"  
  
"Hn. Dobe."  
  
"Konoha Renpuu!"  
  
Tai managed to hit Lan's chin, but he didn't succeed in throwing Lan upwards. Lan saw the opening that he needed.  
  
_'There!'  
_  
Since Tai's hand was on the ground, one of his foot was up, one was down, and one of his arms were up, Tai has minimum protection against any attack.  
  
Lan swiftly made some handseals and positioned himself ready.  
  
"Katon Goukyaku(?) no jutsu!"  
  
Tai managed to get out of the way before the fierce fire actually burned his body. But doing that really forced him to use a lot of chakra.  
  
_'Got it. I saw his weakness.'  
  
'Why is Lan smirking?'  
_  
Lan continued on using the same strategy. He would use some of his chakra to fasten himself up and when he's close enough, he'll attack with fire.  
  
The only problem was, the two of them were losing chakra fast.  
  
=Keiki and Shinji's Place=  
  
"Keiki, are you prepared?" Shinji asked.  
  
Keiki nodded silently. "Yeah."  
  
Shinji made a few handseals and narrowed his eyes. "Dark Illusion no Jutsu!"  
  
"Sharingan."  
  
Keiki easily deflected the genjutsu that his cousin used. Shinji was shocked. No one has ever escaped his genjutsu that easily. He can't believe it.  
  
_'Guess I need to rely on ninjutsu and taijutsu then.'  
_  
=Hyuugas Fight=  
  
The fight between the two hyuugas was immense. Reika was totally sweating hard with a lot of bruises here and there.  
  
Yamaru seems fine. He was just panting softly.  
  
"Is that all you can do, Reika?"  
  
"Yamaru-niichan... you are great. But I won't lose to you!"  
  
Yamaru sighed and took out a bunch of shurikens from his pouch and threw them at Reika wordlessly.  
  
"Kaiten!"  
  
Reika kneeled on the ground after that attack. She was totally running out of chakra already.  
  
Yamaru looked at his younger cousin and sighed. "I'll finish this now. Kage bunshin no jutsu."  
  
Naruto's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw kage bunshins appear from Yamaru. "How did that kid know how to use the kage bunshin no jutsu?!"  
  
"Dobe, not only you can use that technique." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. He was paying more attention to the twin's fight as Neji was concentrating on Reika and Yamaru's fight.  
  
"But Sasuke-bastard, the kage bunshin no jutsu is a jounin technique."  
  
"..."  
  
"Che. Be that way you bastard."  
  
"Naruto, the kage bunshin may be a jounin level technique, but that doesn't mean that a genin cannot learn it. Anybody can learn it. It is just hard. I suspect that Hyuuga Yamaru trained hard just to get the kage bunshin no jutsu right." Lee explained.  
  
Naruto huffed and nodded. "Fine thick eyebrows."  
  
Reika panted hard. Her eyes narrowed as all of the kage bunshins did the jyuuken stance.  
  
_'This is not good. I don't have much chakra left. I can't use the chakra expel technique for I might hurt Yamaru-niichan and another, I don't have much chakra left to perform that attack. I just have to make a wild guess on which is the real Yamaru then. I only have enough chakra left to do one last technique. I have to use it now.'  
  
_"Are you ready to be defeated, Reika?" The 'Yamarus' asked as they all took a step forward.  
  
Reika struggled to stand up and changed her stance.  
  
"Don't move Yamaru-niichan. You are in the range of my divination." She said.  
  
Everyone understood what that meant. She was going to perform the Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou to finish this match.  
  
Neji closed his eyes.  
  
_'This move will determine the outcome of the fight. I'm afraid that I know what the result will be.'  
_  
Yamari sighed. "Stop wasting my time, Reika. Don't make me use that same technique."  
  
"Do what you will, I am not giving up."  
  
"Very well."  
  
All of the clones, plus Yamaru changed their stances. "You are in the range of my divination."  
  
=Lan and Tai's Fight=  
  
The two kneeled down on the ground as they panted hard with rash amounts of sweat running down to their necks.  
  
The two of them had very little supply of chakra left and so they need to rely on taijutsu. Problem was, Tai is more skilled with taijutsu.  
  
Lan doesn't even have enough chakra left to leave the sharingan activated.  
  
"So Lan, it seems that taijutsu is the only option we have left."  
  
"Yeah. Come you think of it, your name is the first syllable of the word taijutsu. Coincidence huh?" Lan said as prepared his stance.  
  
Tai smirked. "Yeah. Maybe that's why I'm skilled with taijutsu."  
  
"Let the real game begin."  
  
Lan started the attack by attempting to punch Tai on the gut but Tai blocked it with his hand and attempted to counter by kicking Lan on the cheek. Luckily, Lan managed to block the kick with his other hand.  
  
There was just a slight problem.  
  
Tai still had his other hand unused and thus he managed to punch Lan in the gut.  
  
Lan bit his tongue hard to prevent himself from screaming. He tasted the ill taste of blood flowing from his tongue.  
  
The Uchiha managed to jumped a few meters away from the taijutsuist, (a/n: Yey! I made a new word! Ahh... is that still a word?) Ukino.  
  
_'Hn. The real game starts here...'  
_  
=Keiki and Shinji's Fight=  
  
Shinji continued to attack with a lot of ninjutsus but Keiki just countered with his own jutsus and attacks.  
  
Shinji growled as he finally noticed that Keiki was not focused. He was absent in the presence of the mind.  
  
The Haruno saw an opening and he knew that he would be able to injure the Uchiha badly if he attacked now, but when he noticed that the Uchiha's eyes were a dull and lifeless sharingan, he stopped.  
  
Shinji stopped attacking and glared at Keiki.  
  
"Uchiha Keiki."  
  
That caught Keiki's attention. "Huh?"  
  
"Why aren't you paying attention?" Shinji asked as he glared hard at his cousin.  
  
Keiki looked down. "I don't know."  
  
"You aren't fighting me seriously. No. You are absolutely not fighting me. Yes you may be here and countering my attacks, but you never made a move to attack me. You only blocked and dodged. Another one is you may be present here but your mind and fighting spirit is absent. Where is it? I want the fighting Keiki here." Shinji said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Shinji, you are going to waste our time. Just attack now."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No. I won't attack until I see the normal Keiki here before me. What I see is a silent guy. I want the noisy one."  
  
Keiki shook his head. "Gomen nasai. I can't fight you."  
  
Shinji took a step forward and glared at Keiki hard. "And why is that?!"  
  
Keiki looked at Shinji with fear and sadness present in his eyes. "I can't! You remind me so much of mom! The same green eyes that looks at me... you have it!" Keiki exclaimed.  
  
Shinji was shocked at what he heard.  
  
"No! I can't fight you! I feel like I'm fighting my own mother!"  
  
Shinji ran towards him and raised him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here Keiki! Aunt Sakura is dead! I am not her! We have the same eyes but that doesn't make me her! Heck! I'm not even a girl for goodness sake!"  
  
"But it's mother I'm seeing in you!"  
  
"Shut up! Listen here! Knock some sense on yourself will you?! Your mother is dead! Aunt Sakura is dead! But you should move on!"  
  
Keiki shook his head frantically. "No! I miss mom so much! I never even got the chance to talk to her! Mom will never see what Lan and I are now! There are a lot of things that I want to show mom, but now I can't!"  
  
_Smash!  
_  
Shinji punched Keiki on the cheek with all his might, sending him a few yards away. The other fighting genins stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense you selfish brat! You are not the only one who got hurt because of Aunt Sakura's death! You're not the only one who suffered! All of the Haruno Family mourned! Your father! Your brother! Think about them! Look at them! They may have been sad and depressed but look! They have moved on! They are not like you who put on a cheery mask to hide the sadness they kept inside! Why don't you just release it?!" Shinji exclaimed as he managed to cool down.  
  
"The past is the past and nobody can do anything about it." Shinji said in a whisper.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Keiki, do you want your mother to see you like that?" Shinji asked.  
  
Keiki shook his head. Shinji smiled.  
  
"Then move on."  
  
Keiki looked on the ground. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Maybe you're right, Shinji."  
  
He stood up. "I don't want mother seeing me like this. I guess I do have to move on."  
  
Shinji nodded and smiled. "I hope that you're back to your senses. Now let me ask you, is the real Keiki here now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's fight then! This time, I want a real battle!"  
  
"Bring it on, Shinji!"  
  
=Reika and Yamaru's fight=  
  
Reika and Yamaru smiled slightly at the two. They faced each other and smirked.  
  
"What now, Yamaru-niichan?"  
  
"Hmm..." Yamaru's clones disappeared. Reika titled her head in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want a fair fight. My Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou versus yours." Yamaru said as he prepared his stance again.  
  
"Okay." Reika did the same.  
  
"NOW! Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou!"  
  
Reika was about to hit Yamaru first on the chest but it seems that the older Hyuuga was faster. He managed to hit Reika first and this continued on.  
  
The girl didn't have the time to react.  
  
"Gomen nasai Reika-chan. Rokujyuuyonshou!"  
  
Yamaru hit Reika on the chest as the girl crashed towards the tree.  
  
Neji gasped.  
  
"Reika!"  
  
He was about to go to his daughter's side when Sasuke held his shoulder and shook his head. Neji glared at him. "What are you..."  
  
"Look."  
  
Neji saw Reika struggling to stand up on his feet. She was breathing hardly and she was clutching her side in pain.  
  
_'Reika... her eyes are the same...'  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
(It's much easier this way.)  
  
Hinata: I... won't give up... I gave my word...  
  
=Different place and time (forest)=  
  
Hiana (Neji's wife): (holding baby Reika and faces the black ninjas then looks at Neji who was near her) Neji, don't come nearer. I have sworn to protect Reika with my life and I won't give up nor turn back on my word. Reika is all we have and I am not about to give her up.  
  
Reality:  
  
'Reika...'  
_  
"I... w-w-won't... give up..." Reika whispered in pain. Her byakugan has deactivated and she was clutching her stomach in pain. She was kneeling down on the ground as blood came out of her mouth.  
  
"Sigh... Reika, you are defeated. I do not wish to fight you more." Yamaru said as he stood up a few feet away from her.  
  
Reika stood up though she swayed from time to time due to the pain. "I told you... I won't give up."  
  
Reika then ran towards Yamaru with open palms. The older Hyuuga sighed and ran towards her as well.  
  
Both of them did their attacks at the same time. The difference was, it was Yamaru who hit Reika first. The girl's hands fell down on her sides, as she barely stayed awake.  
  
"You... won... Yamaru... niichan..."  
  
The hyuuga girl fell unconscious on her cousin's arms. Yamaru held her steadily and gently layed her on the ground.  
  
_'Good fight... Hyuuga Reika.'  
  
_=Lan and Tai's Fight=  
  
Lan and Tai were both exchanging their attacks. Both of them were filled with bruises here and there and they were both bleeding from several blows.  
  
"I didn't know you were good at taijutsu as well, Lan." Tai praised.  
  
"I have always expected you to be a taijutsu specialist like your sensei so I thought that I must be one as well. Konoha Renpuu!" Lan exclaimed.  
  
With all of his remaining chakra, he boosted up his speed to the limit. He hit Tai on the chin and sent him upward.  
  
_'Drats! I forgot that the sharingan could copy moves. I'm impressed he managed to copy mine.'  
_  
Lan then disappeared and reappeared behind Tai in the air. Tai gasped.  
  
"Kage Buyou..."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Sasuke, those moves... those are..."  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Yes. I showed the twins that move with a dummy and told them to copy it with the sharingan. It seems that Lan had succeeded."  
  
Lan then performed the same combo that his father had done during his fight with Yoroi. "You're finished, Tai!"  
  
_'Drats!'  
  
_"Shishi Rendan!"  
  
_SMASH!!!  
_  
Lan landed a couple of feet away from Tai as he breathed heavily due to exhaustion. _'Is he... finished...?'  
_  
Gasp.  
  
_'No way!'  
_  
Lee smiled in triumph as he made his cool-guy pose. "My student is not that easily defeated. I trained him hard and I know that he won't let himself lose. Go Tai! Show the strength of the youth!"  
  
Tai managed to stand up and walk towards Lan. Lan gasped. _'I-Impossible... I... cannot move anymore... I don't have any energy left...'  
_  
Tai punched Lan in the gut with force. Lan wasn't able to block it for he doesn't have any more energy left.  
  
The force was so great for the Uchiha that he tumbled a few feet away and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Tai smiled weakly.  
  
_'Good one, Lan. You are the only one that I could consider worthy to be a rival...'  
_  
Tai smiled at his sensei before he lost conscious as well.  
  
Lee sweatdropped. "And I thought that Tai won. It turned out to be a tie."  
  
Naruto looked at the genins worriedly. So far, out of his three genins, Reika and Lan were both unconscious and only Keiki was awake. He just hoped that at least Keiki would win his fight.  
  
=Keiki and Shinji's Fight=  
  
Kunais and shurikens flew here and there. Rain of kunais and other equipment came upon each other. The two of them seemed to have no intention of losing.  
  
_Clank! Clank! Smash! Block! Clank!  
_  
"Huff, huff, you are even better than before Keiki."  
  
"So are you, Shinji, huff, huff..."  
  
Although this fight is not really that action filled for the other watching shinobis, for Keiki and Shinji, this fight is one of the best that they had in their lives.  
  
_Clank!  
_  
"You are very good, Keiki. No one has ever kept me in a fight this long." Shinji said. "But you will be defeated here! Darkness of Despair no jutsu!"  
  
"What is this now?" Keiki asked.  
  
"Hah! Feel the force of my strongest genjutsu! See the most despairing moment you had in your life!" Shinji said.  
  
Keiki's sight suddenly darkened.  
  
_'W-where am I?'  
_  
/"S-Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"Shh... Sakura, don't talk. Save your strength."/  
  
_'What is this? Sasuke-kun? Huh? Is that father? Sakura... that name... it's mom!'  
_  
/"Sasuke, take care of... our little Lan and... Keiki when I'm gone."/  
  
_'Gone? No way! T-t-this is... this is...'  
_  
/"Sakura-chan, please don't talk that way." Naruto said as a tear fell down his cheek. Sasuke held Sakura's hand as if to never let go./  
  
_'Naruto-sensei cried... he must be very close to mom.'  
_  
/Sakura smiled weakly. Even in the pit of death, she never lost her beauty and kindness.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun, thank you for being a good friend. When Sasuke-kun needs you, please..."/  
  
_'No! This is... mom! Don't die!'  
_  
/"Shh... Sakura-chan, don't talk."  
  
"...please do what you can to help him. Promise me that Naruto-kun."  
  
"I promise, Sakura-chan."/  
  
_'NO! PLEASE! MOM!!!'  
_  
/Sakura then looked at Neji who was also there by the door looking down. He can't bear to look at her. He knew how it feels to lose a love one and he felt bad that he cannot do anything about it.  
  
"Sasuke, my love, raise up our children well. I will be looking forward to see them grow up as I watch them from the skies."  
  
Sasuke can't bear to hold his tears any longer. A tear fell down on his cheeks as he hugged Sakura tightly./  
  
_'MOTHER! DON'T DIE!'  
_  
/"Sasuke... Naruto... Neji... my sons... goodbye..."/  
  
_'MOTHER!!!!!!'  
_  
In reality, Keiki was screaming, trashing, and grasping the air. The others cannot bear to look at the screaming genin.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!"  
  
When Shinji felt that Keiki had enough, he released the genjutsu, causing Keiki to kneel down and breath heavily.  
  
Shinji, Yamaru, and Hiro were shocked. They were surprised that Keiki still managed to stay conscious even after the scene that he saw.  
  
Keiki looked at Shinji, and Shinji did not like what he saw.  
  
Keiki's eyes were filled with combined emotions: Sadness, fright, hurt, and most of all, anger.  
  
Keiki screamed as he charged towards Shinji. Shinji, still dumbstrucked to do anything to defend himself, was hit hard on the stomach with Keiki's right fist and was struck by a kunai on the left arm.  
  
Shinji did the only thing he can do at the moment.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Keiki was totally enraged with what he saw that he didn't care anymore. The watching shinobis saw the danger and quickly went to restrain Keiki.  
  
Sasuke held Keiki by both arms as Naruto and Neji stayed close. Lee quickly got the bleeding Shinji away from Keiki. Hiro offered Lee a helping hand in which Lee gratefully accepted.  
  
"Keiki! This is just training! Don't kill someone! And especially don't kill your anyone from your family!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Sasuke released Keiki from his hold seeing that Keiki has calmed down a bit.  
  
"B-b-but Naruto-sensei..."  
  
"Keiki," Sasuke kneeled down to face his son. "What did you see in the genjutsu?" He asked.  
  
Keiki closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. His lips formed two words which explains it all.  
  
"Mother... dead..."  
  
"That explains it. He must have seen Sakura's death through the genjutsu." Neji said. Naruto swore that he heard a tinge of sadness in Neji's voice, but he placed that aside.  
  
Sasuke held his son in a comforting embrace. Keiki wrapped his arms around his father and sobbed.  
  
Sasuke sighed inwardly since he doesn't really know the first thing to comfort a person, especially a kid, so he just did what he thinks would do best. He patted his son's back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Thanks father. I think I'm alright now." Keiki said as the two broke the hug.  
  
Sasuke nodded and walked near the unconscious Lan and the unconscious Tai. He carried Lan on his back.  
  
Lee walked near and carried Tai in the same manner. He got Shinji as well.  
  
Yamaru carried the unconscious Reika and handed her to her father. Neji carried Reika like a father would do to a baby.  
  
Naruto did what he would actually do. He 'awed'.  
  
"Hn. Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned at him and grinned at Neji. Neji's eye twitched.  
  
"Naruto, we're going to the tower now to tend their wounds. You give the orders for the remaining genins here." Sasuke said before the three disappeared with a poof.  
  
Naruto faced the remaining genins. "Okay then. You guys, do the rest of the training together and prevent any fights. You all still have fourteen hours for this training. See you!"  
  
With a poof, Naruto was gone.  
  
"Sigh... let's just do what Naruto-sensei said." Hikari said. Naoki nodded.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Yamaru, Hiro, Hikari, Naoki, and Keiki then jumped towards a tree at the same time to complete the training.  
  
Somewhere past the boarders, a man with long black hair in a ponytail and red eyes made his way toward the cells.  
  
He smirked as he saw Hyuuga Hinata bound up and looking helpless.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? How are you doing there, Hyuuga Hinata?"  
  
Hinata gasped as she saw the man. "Uchiha Itachi?!"  
  
Itachi laughed in a mocking manner. "Yes you're right."  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Hinata retorted bravely. Itachi laughed.  
  
"Trying to be brave huh? Well... let me tell you something. Your 'friends' are coming to save you, but the question is, can they save you before they get killed before they even get the chance to do so?"  
  
"They will win!"  
  
"We'll see. If they succeeded in reaching my area, I will kill them myself." Itachi then laughed evilly.  
  
"Ah the taste of blood. I can't wait!"  
  
Hinata just closed her eyes as Itachi's cruel laughter ringed among the cells. Her mind bore one word...  
  
_'Naruto-kun...'  
_  
Author's notes: Whew! How is this?! Please no flames for this chapter. I worked my guts out in this part! How did this chapter go? I'm sorry if I made Itachi sound so Orochimaru-like. Well... I hope you like it! Personally, I liked this chapter. I hope you do too. I hope that I please you, dear readers. Tell me what you think, okay? Reviews please! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: (eyebrows twitching) Do I really have to say it again?  
  
Author's notes: Okay! Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews! I don't want to waste anymore time and since Inner jk isn't here...  
  
Inner jk: Sorry for being late!  
  
Author: Excuse?  
  
Inner jk: Well I was walking around when I saw inner inner jk. Then when I passed by her, inner inner jk's inner self appeared and...  
  
Author: All lies... unbelievable...  
  
Inner jk: Sorry.  
  
Author: Just answer the reviews, okay? Or is it my turn?  
  
Inner jk: My turn.  
  
Author: Liar. It's my turn. You've finished your shift the last chapter.  
  
Inner jk: Fine.  
  
Author: Okay. Here goes!  
  
chibified kitsunes: You really think so? Sniff... Arigato! Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Oh... the Akatsuki??? Hmm... good question. (sweatdrops) To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I just placed it there. I'm sorry for my lack of ideas. But I really hope that you would like this next chapter too!  
  
xXx LiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Yey! Itachi-kun's cute!!! I agree!!! Peace!  
  
Wormkaizer: Thanks! Yes! Of course that they will be able to rescue Hinata! But about Sasuke settling a score... (in a teasing tone) I don't know... Hehehe... you'll see! (winks)  
  
kashisenshey: Yes I'm updating now! Thanks for the review!  
  
Arbil: Well... yeah. Keiki is a bit like Naruto. And Shinji's technique is like the mange sharingan... bit it's a lot weaker because for one, it cannot hurt someone physically like the mange sharingan. It can only show the victim what the user wants the victim to see. Thanks for the review!  
  
Astly-Hinata-Chan: Uhh... nope. Sorry. Itachi won't have a child. Sorry. Well... yeah. You know, I also think that maybe I should have placed Orochimaru instead of Itachi. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Max Knight: Oh! Okay! Thanks! I'm glad that you like that scene and thanks for the correction!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
_Hinata just closed her eyes as Itachi's cruel laughter ringed among the cells. Her mind bore one word...  
  
'Naruto-kun...'  
_  
The next fourteen hours passed quickly for everyone. The other genins managed to reach the tower without much problem at all.  
  
The wounded genins were now awake, and among them, as we all know, are Lan, Reika, Tai, and Shinji.  
  
Keiki immediately hugged his two teammates when he saw them, literally choking them.  
  
"Keiki... can't... breathe." Lan mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Lan. Sorry Reika."  
  
"It's okay Keiki." Reika said as she held the back of her neck. "At least we're glad you survived."  
  
"Genins and chuunins! Here me!" Tsunade called out. Every shinobi looked at her. "I am pleased to know that you survived the training, but I'm afraid we have very little time to waste. As we all know, Nara Shikamaru has already told you the plan, and I am hoping for everyone's cooperation the next day after tomorrow. As for now, I want everyone to take their rest for they need all the rest that they need. Nara Shikamaru, would you take over?"  
  
Shikamaru nodded and bowed down a bit in respect before facing the group of shinobis. "Okay then. I won't waste anymore time. You all know the plan, now leave, everyone, excluding the rescue team and the following: Hyuuga Yamaru, Ukino Tai, and Haruno Shinji."  
  
=Later on=  
  
"Shikamaru, just get it on will you?! I still have an appointment with Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms. He sat down gruffly on the chair as he eyed every shinobi in the room.  
  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And what kind of appointment would that be, dobe?" He asked with a teasing tone on his voice. He sat down on his chair coolly as if he already knows what Naruto would say to him next.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Iruka-sensei's going to treat me to Ichiraku to congratulate me for being able to protect Tsunade-baba!"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"You would prefer ramen over Hinata, Naruto?" Lee asked as he looked at the blond jounin seriously.  
  
Naruto suddenly turned serious and stopped the joke. "No way in my whole life will I prefer a bowl of noodles over the girl that I love, so don't say that to me again, Lee." He said seriously.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Okay guys, cool down. Man! This is too troublesome. Okay then. You might be wondering on why Yamaru, Tai, and Shinji are here. Well... I have decided to join them into the rescue team along with Gaara, Ring, Mikaze Mika, and what was the other one's name? I think it starts with an 'A'." Shikamaru wondered.  
  
"It's Akabane Ame, Shikamaru." Ino reminded.  
  
"Right. Anyway, I think that with them, it will be much easier to rescue Hinata." Shikamaru said. Everyone's eyebrows rose.  
  
"But father," Ayumi said. "Don't you think that it will just be a burden to have more members? Because, the objective is only to rescue Hinata-san. I think that the first members of the team are enough. They are going to enter the enemy's fortress, right? Here. I got a blue print of the fort. It's not really clear though." She said as she took out a blue paper from her bag.  
  
Everyone leaned over to see the blue print. They were shocked. "Ayumi-chan, how did you get a blue print of the fortress?" Ruchi asked.  
  
Ayumi smiled. "I asked one of the jounins to post as a soldier from the sound in order to get a blue print of the fortress." She then faced Tsunade and bowed down. "Tsunade-sama, I'm very sorry to do an action during a very important matter in a very important time without your permission. I know that you won't agree with my plan so I asked a jounin instead. I'm lucky that he agreed... more importantly, I'm glad that he survived. But I really insist that we will need this blue print for the war. Actually, I never expected this to come in handy for saving Hinata-san." She explained.  
  
Tsunade nodded. "I forgive your action. But Nara Ayumi, once you do this again, I will assure you that the punishment won't be light."  
  
"Hai Tsunade-sama."  
  
"Very well, Ayumi, continue."  
  
Ayumi nodded. "The first members are Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Reika, Uchiha Lan, Uchiha Keiki, and Hyuuga Hro, am I right? Well... they are now eight all in all then add up the seven more. That makes the team to consist of fifteen members. Don't you think that it's a bit risky? Because look. If the team would use the hidden passages of the fort, I'm afraid that they may be spotted easily. It would be very risky." She said.  
  
Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, you're right. But remember whom we're up against. It's the sound with Uchiha Itachi. Remember that the sound is very bloodthirsty and even the youngest men and women are trained to the death in order to be soldiers so expect to meet a lot of strong shinobis to attack you inside the fort. And besides, remember that they know that we have no choice but to save Hinata by force. I'm pretty sure that they're expecting that already. Therefore, I'm sure that they would leave their most skillful shinobis inside the fort. We need more members in order to make sure that we would stand a chance." He explained.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "I hate to say this but your father's right, Ayumi." Ino said as she crossed her arms then grinned at Shikamaru. "Though your daughter also has a point Shika. I guess she inherited your brains. Luckily not the attitude and the looks though." She said.  
  
"What do we do then for the time being?" Lee asked.  
  
"We do what we could do for the moment, Lee." Shikamaru said. "It's either we can rest, or train more. I suggest to half train and half rest for the rescue team. We still have twenty four hours before we attack. And besides, we still have to wait for Gaara and the genins."  
  
Suddenly, a swirl of sand came upon the room. Gaara and the three genins, together with Temari appeared.  
  
"You won't have to wait any longer, Nara-san. We're here." Temari said. The genins nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hi Reika-chan!" Ring called cheerfully. Reika nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Yamaru, Lan, and Tai looked at the three genins who just appeared.  
  
_'Hmm... that girl with the buns looks incapable. But then again, don't judge a book by its cover. The other girl with the twin kodachis looks good. And the other one with the purple eyes looks tough. Hn. No problem. As long as they don't slow the group down.'_ Yamaru thought.  
  
_'That girl with the buns are kind of interesting. She reminds me of Tenten- san. The other two looks good. I wonder if they got the speed. If they do, then that's good.'_ Tai thought to himself.  
  
Lan shifted his weight to his left foot as he silently looked at the three genins. _'It's Ring-san and Mika-san. I know them, but I don't really know their abilities. Hmm... who's the other girl? She must be Akabane Ame.' _He thought.  
  
Just then, the door suddenly barged open and Gai, together with Asuma and Kurenai ran inside, panting.  
  
"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked. The three jounins were sweating hard with their faces full of panic.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, the sound-nins are approaching us!" Kurenai exclaimed.  
  
Temari gritted her teeth. "Just great. Kankuro is still assembling the shinobis back at Sunagakure."  
  
Naruto stood up from his seat. "Tsunade-sama! If we want to save Hinata then we got to do it now!" He exclaimed.  
  
Tsunade nodded, seeing that Naruto was totally serious now, for once addressing her with proper respect. "Right. Gaara, Ring, Mika, Ame, Yamaru, Tai, Shinji, go and join the rescue team. Shikamaru, Ino, go and check the boarders! Ayumi, Ruchi, go and inform Anko about this and tell her to assemble the troops! Gai, go get Kakashi! Kurenai, Asuma, go and lead the civilians to safety! Now!" She ordered.  
  
Everyone nodded and disappeared. Tsunade slumped down on her hair and held her head. "This has gone from bad to worse."  
  
=Rescue Team=  
  
"Okay. Everyone prepared?" Sasuke asked as he faced the group. Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." _'Itachi... I shall have my revenge in this.'_ He thought as they walked over to the gate in where the troops would be waiting.  
  
At the troops' area, they rescue team scanned through the shinobis and gave Anko and Kurenai an approving nod.  
  
"They seemed well prepared, Anko-san, Kurenai-san." Sasuke said. Anko and Kurenai nodded as they bowed a little in respect.  
  
"Thank you, Sasuke-san. But we're afraid that we don't have enough time for that." Kurenai said. Sasuke nodded as he scanned the shinobis once again. At Konoha, since Sasuke was the current leader of the Uchiha clan, everyone respected him and acknowledged his strength even more.  
  
So let's just say that they somewhat fear him a bit.  
  
Naruto walked to the side of Sasuke and stared at him. "Well?" He asked. Sasuke stared coldly back at him.  
  
"Dobe, do your job."  
  
Naruto huffed as he made his favorite handseal. "You have no right to order me around, bastard. Kage bunshin no jutsu!"  
  
Fifteen kage bunshins appeared and awaited the original's order. Naruto nodded as he pointed the clones one by one. "You, change to Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Lan, Keiki, Reika, Yamaru, Hro, Lee, Ring, Mika, Ame, Yamaru, Tai, and Shinji. Oh! And you..." He faced the last kage bunshin who was still on his original's form. "Stay that way."  
  
He then watched as the other fourteen kage bunshins changed form. Naruto nodded in approval. "Good. Oh! And don't forget to act like your representations. Try to copy their techniques if you could... though I know that you can't. Well... just imitate how they move, speak, and act. Got that?" He instructed.  
  
The kage bunshins nodded. "Okay. Now go to your positions."  
  
"Uhh... Naruto-san..." The kage bunshin who stayed the same called. "Yes?" "Well... I was wondering... where are our positions?" He asked.  
  
"Go and ask Anko-san." He replied.  
  
The kage bunshins nodded and went to Anko. Neji snickered as he walked beside him. "You really know how to order your clones. You've really improved." Neji said.  
  
"If you need me to remind you," Naruto said without looking at him. "We are at war. I'm afraid that you won't see lively and cocky ole me at this situation especially now that Hinata is really involved in this."  
  
Neji smiled slightly. "I see that you really love my cousin, huh?"  
  
Naruto grinned at him. "Do you really need to ask?"  
  
Gaara looked at the genin by the corner of his eye. It seems that even the genins were nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Guys, what do you think of this situation?" Ring asked energetically as she gripped two kunais on both hands. "I can't wait for action!" She exclaimed as she unconsciously threw the kunais, nearly hitting Reika and Mika.  
  
It was a good thing they evaded, knowing how skilled Ring is with her aim. "Sheesh! Ring, I acknowledge you for being skilled with your aim, but would you please control yourself? You nearly hit me." She said.  
  
Ring sweatdropped. "Sorry."  
  
"Well... about your question," Ame started. "I say no comment."  
  
Mika sighed as she crossed her arms. "You know, Ame, if you would talk, which I believe rarely happens in your case, make your line worthwhile." She said.  
  
"Hn." Ame 'hned' as she closed her eyes and stood quietly. Lan looked at the three older genins who were standing in silence. Reika was just staring into space and Hro was looking at her feet.  
  
_'Is she still uncomfortable with us around? She's starting to act like Hinata-san.'_ Lan thought as he looked at Reika again. _'Then again, Reika is like her except that she isn't really shy. What happened to Hro's I'm- superior-than-you attitude when their group met?'  
_  
Lan narrowed his eyes as his stare met Tai's, whose eyes were also staring at him. And thus, the staring-more-like-glaring contest between the two began.  
  
"Kids, we just got the order. Let's go." Gaara said as he slowly walked towards the other shinobis. The kids watched as Tenten went near Lee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lee automatically blushed as Tenten giggled and said something about the kiss being good luck. Lee nodded as he kissed Tenten on the forehead.  
  
The kids almost threw up.  
  
"Rescue team, let's go." Sasuke said as they jumped towards the forest, hearing Anko's voice commanding the shinobis to move.  
  
_'Hinata, please be alright. We're coming.'_ Naruto thought as his fists turned white.  
  
Sasuke was in the lead with Naruto and Neji following close by. The others were not far ahead. Neji looked at the other members behind them and decided to give them a piece of his mind.  
  
"Everyone, listen up. I have a plan. Sasuke and I will take the lead to see whether there will be danger. Naruto would stay in the middle of the group together with Gaara. Yamaru, Reika, and Hro will stay at the back to know if there will be any attacks from behind. Ame and Mika would take the sides. Ring will stay in the middle of everyone in where there will be a space between every person so when Sasuke and I detect any enemy shinobis nearby, Ring will attack them with projectiles (?). Her aim is currently the best in our group so we'll leave the aiming to her. Lan and Keiki would stay in the sides as well to detect any movement. The others will stay in the middle and reserve their strength. Did I make myself clear?" Neji explained as they jumped from tree to tree.  
  
"Crystal." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"To their positions." Sasuke directed. Everyone they swiftly went to their destined positions.  
  
Naruto grinned at Neji. "Good plan, Neji. Never knew you were also good at plans... though not as good as Shikamaru, I'm afraid." He said.  
  
"Ring, in front." Neji directed. Ring nodded and threw ten senbon needles at the same time. They saw two sound shinobis on the ground with the needles sticking out of them. The first shinobi has one in his heart, another was in the chest with the another three stuck on the arms.  
  
The other shinobi has two on his heart with the other three on his neck. Ame and Mika stared emotionlessly at the dead shinobis. Ring felt sorry for the shinobis as always as Reika commented on how weird Ring is for a shinobi.  
  
When Ring asked why, Reika said something about Ring killing without hesitation then feeling sorry for the shinobis that she killed.  
  
"Hmm... it seems that the sound are also careful after all. They still have a few shinobis on guard here in the forest." Yamaru said.  
  
Tai 'hned' as he smirked. "Yeah... but they are still very foolish to send out the weak ones."  
  
=Fortress=  
  
"Itachi-sama, the Konoha shinobis are ready for war." A sound-nin said as he kneeled down before Itachi.  
  
"Who are the important shinobis of the leaf present?" Itachi asked as his eyes blazed with the color of the sharingan.  
  
The sound-nin continued kneeling. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara of the Sand, Uchiha Sasuke, and other of the skillful leaf-nins, Itachi-sama. They are all prepared for battle."  
  
Itachi nodded before giving out his order.  
  
"Send the shinobis to battle, but leave some of the most skilled behind." Itachi ordered. The sound-nin did not waste any more words of his as he bowed down and disappeared to direct Itachi's order.  
  
Itachi smiled evilly. _'If you leaf-nins think you have deceived me, then that's where you're wrong. You may have deceived my shinobis, but you have not deceived me.'  
_  
He stood up from his chair and went to a room with a huge arena.  
  
_'Before they can retrieve Hyuuga Hinata, I want to have a little game... that is... if they survive...'_  
  
=Warfield=  
  
"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said as he kneeled down before her in respect. "The shinobis are ready. We await your orders."  
  
Tsunade nodded. "Very well. What is the current report about the rescue team?" She asked as she stared at Kakashi.  
  
"One of our shinobis said that he saw them about five miles away from the enemy fortress." He said.  
  
"Alright. At this rate, we would need to advance." Tsunade then stood up from her seat. "Send the shinobis now! Nara Shikamaru!" She called.  
  
Shikamaru was instantly beside Kakashi. "Yes Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Send the shinobis to war now!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The two shinobis disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Hmm... now let's see how the rescue team are fairing.  
  
"How much father, otousan?" Keiki asked. "I'm excited for a battle!"  
  
"Be patient, Keiki." Sasuke replied without even looking at his son. Naruto grinned at him. "Puh! But I know that your blood is already boiling... awaiting the time in where you will settle the score and get your revenge against Itachi." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke glared at him with angry sharingan eyes. "Don't you even say his name again, Naruto if you know what's good for you." He said dangerously.  
  
Naruto's grin widened. "Hey... no need to be mad at me Sasuke. And besides..." His face turned serious as he faced forward. "I also have a grudge against that man now. He kidnapped Hinata... and waged a war against Konoha... I won't let that pass, Sasuke-bastard." He said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Never."  
  
Gaara stared at Naruto, slightly surprised at the blond's change of attitude. The genins stayed silent, knowing very well not to butt in to their conversation.  
  
Naruto grinned once more. "But of course, no need to worry about. I'll leave the killing to you." Once again, Naruto turned serious. "Just let me have my own opportunity to take my own revenge against him. Is that a deal?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sasuke, I'm serious."  
  
"Fine dobe. Deal."  
  
The group was silent after that conversation. That was until the silence was broken when they reached the gate of the fortress.  
  
"We're here." Ame said as her eyes narrowed, indicating her thirst for battle. Mika narrowed her eyes as well, while Ring sighed.  
  
"Does that mean I need to..." Due to a lack of other terms besides that word, she didn't have another choice but to use that word that she hates again. "... kill shinobis again?"  
  
"If you don't want to say that word badly then just say 'exterminate' instead of the word 'kill', alright?" Shinji said.  
  
Ring nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in check."  
  
Lan decided to pipe in the conversation. "Why do you hate that word anyway?" He asked. Ring shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know." She replied.  
  
"Seriously, Ring. You don't know?" Mika asked. Ring nodded.  
  
She shifted her weight to the other foot. "Yes. I'm serious. I don't why but that word sends scary chills on my spine..."  
  
The shinobis decided not to press on the topic any longer and stayed silent. "Ring, could you ki... err... exterminate those bugs with your needles?" Naruto said, careful not to say that word again.  
  
Ring nodded. "Sure Naruto-san. That I can do." She then took out two needles and threw them at the two guards, hitting them at the neck. The two guards fell down.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
Yamaru then spoke up. "You didn't kill them. You just placed them in a death-like trance. Am I right?" He asked.  
  
Ring nodded and stared at her sandals. "Sorry. I don't want to kill anyone anymore."  
  
Gaara, finally spoke up. "Ring, listen up."  
  
That got Ring's attention. "Hai Gaara-sensei?"  
  
"Remember that we are at war. During wars, death is a game. The victor stays alive, the loser dies. There is no exceptions." Gaara said.  
  
"But Gaara-sensei..."  
  
"Let me ask you, Ring. What are you fighting for?" He asked.  
  
Ring thought for a moment. "I want to protect the people that I love." She answered as she faced the genins. "My friends... Reika, Mika, Ame, Lan, Keiki, Temari-sensei, and even you Gaara-sensei. You are all important to me and I want to protect you all." She said.  
  
Gaara nodded. "You're like everyone. They are all fighting for something. Hn. Naruto is fighting to save the girl he loves. Sasuke fights for vengeance. The others fight for peace. And in order to attain that... during a war... you need to kill. War is a gamble. You need to set your emotions aside. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai Gaara-sensei. I understand. I'll do my best."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey Gaara, that's the longest line I've heard you say since I met you! Ring, is Gaara a good teacher?" Naruto asked.  
  
Ring nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Gaara-sensei is the _best _sensei in the whole wide world!" She exclaimed.  
  
Naruto grinned. "Gee Gaara. I never thought of you that way."  
  
Gaara blushed. "Shut up, Uzumaki." (A/N: Gaara blushed!!! Ahh!!! I can still handle Gaara smiling (if he ever did smile even once) but blushing?! Ahh!!! It's the end of the world!!! Joke!)  
  
"Shh! It's no time for chit-chats. Look." Neji said as he indicated more sound-nins going out of the fortress. "They're leaving. Keep quiet and hide your chakra."  
  
=Later on=  
  
"Now is our chance." Lan said. "We should use the wall."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "I agree. Let's go."  
  
The team then jumped over the wall and entered using one of the secret passages, totally unaware of the surprise that awaits them inside the fortress.  
  
Author's notes: So how did this one go? I hope you like it. Sigh... I know. I made a lousy ending. I just don't know how to end this chapter so I just made a random thought. I hope that I did alright. Sheesh! I know that I made Gaara OOC so... sorry guys. Do you like it? Reviews please! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: Me do not own Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

Now that we're here, I was finally nearing to my revenge. But then, I don't actually know if I can. I know that I'm stronger than before and I know that I can match up to my brother. But still... I don't know why but I don't want my sons to see me kill their... uncle... their father's brother who eliminated the tribe.

Okay. Now what's wrong with me? I've always wanted to kill Itachi, right? Then why am I having second thoughts on this? I'm nearing the end of my dreams. I'm about to fulfill it. But now I have the feeling to turn back.

Why?

I've dreamt for this time. I've strived for this time. I've gone through a lot of effort for this time. And now... it seems that I can't.

What the he-- is wrong with me?!

Naruto's POV

Hinata-chan... we're near. We're here. Don't worry. We'll save you by hook or by crook. Even if I die here, I swear that I will save you.

Many people are waiting for you.

Neji, Sasuke, your father, your sister, Reika, Lan, Keiki, me, and a whole lot more. You are needed in Konoha. You are needed by everyone. I need you.

I love you.

I don't want to lose you, and nobody does either.

So for that, I swear that I will save you even if I have to release the Kyuubi to do so.

Reika's POV

Hinata-san... promise me that you'll be alright. You promised me remember? I said that when I finally become a ninja, you need to be safe for I won't be there anymore to comfort my oneesan.

Hah!

I was five by then. Barely old enough to even be allowed to fight. But Hinata-san... you're the big sister that I never had. You promised me when I was younger... when I was five... that you'll take care of yourself once I become a ninja.

I remember the old days. When you were at the clinic and otousan always sends me there to give you your lunch.

So there. Fulfill your promise like all the Hyuugas.

Neji's POV

I hope that you're alright Hinata-sama. You may not be that physically strong, but your spiritual strength and will have increased dramatically. Hn. I guess that's the result for being with Naruto huh?

I won't waste any more time, Hinata-sama. As a branch member of the Hyuuga, as your cousin, and as your... big brother, I will save you.

I know that Naruto missed you as well, and would do anything to save you. So don't you do anything reckless alright? Protect yourself while we are on the job.

We're coming.

Normal...

As the rescue team jumped off the walls in silent sleath (?), they silently and skillfully passed by the shinobis guarding the area.

They all have different thoughts, but they all have the same objective.

To save their friend, Hyuuga Hinata, in any cost.

Author's notes: Hehehe... hi! Sorry for the delay of the updation. But I got exams to study for. So I just made this little tid-but about their thoughts for Hinata. Yes I know that I only placed Sasuke, Naruto, Reika, and Neji. But I meant that. I only placed the people who are the most close to Hinata, alright? I hope that you don't flame me for this.

Okay. Guys, this isn't really a chapter alright, but I need your help. You see, I'm lacking new jutsu ideas for the characters so if you please, would you help me and submit some of your own jutsus for the kids? It doesn't really matter who is it for, but I really need your help in this.

I need the ff:

Jutsu name, the user (though I may change it if nessessary (sp?)), chakra usage (minimal, average, high, extreme), element (fire, water, wind, land, lightning, whatever, light, or dark), what it can do

Please guys. I need your help.

In case you have some ideas, please e-mail me at this add:

It's mikage(underscroll)akizuki(at)yahoo(dot)com

I thank you for your cooperation.

Oh! I also need two more characters. Two sound-nins to be exact. I just need the ff data:

Name, Looks, jutsu/s

That's it. I hope to see your contributes soon.

Oh! Anyway, what do you say about this? I got a little idea to make another version of this story? Now this still has all the same pairings but with a whole different plot. What do you think?

-jinky

ReViEwS pLeAsE!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Okay. I'm so sorry for the delay of my updation of this fic!!! I really got a lot of weight on my hands this past weeks, and I even have a lot now. I won't waste anymore time. I'll go directly to the reviews.  
  
Magicians of the Yami: Sure! I'll accept your character! And about the other version... it's already done and posted a few weeks before! Silly me! I didn't say it! If you want to check it out, go and check on my profile. I'll be waiting! Oh! Anyway, I'm sorry but I need to take the double bass away because for one, I don't know what a double bass it. Sorry but I'm no good at instruments.  
  
GreatMarta: Thank you... a lot GreatMarta-san.  
  
stoictimer: Thanks!  
  
Nousama: Really?! Arigato! I thank you for your compliments! It really meant a lot to me!  
  
Sirus183: Arigato!  
  
Wormkaizer: Thanks a lot! Yeah. Hinata's okay... for now.  
  
Craw: Well... that sounds like a good idea. I'll try it. Thanks!  
  
Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: Thanks a lot! You should update your fic soon too! I'm a fan of your fic as well! And I already made one. You even placed a review there!  
  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: Sorry if it was short. This is a real chapter now! Peace!  
  
izumi-17: Yep! They'll be entering the fortress now! And of course, more action!  
  
Author: And thank you for all the reviewers for every chapter! I appreciate it all!  
  
**Note: Since only two people submitted and I figured that I needed four, I decided to create one and the other one was created by a friend of mine. Now just for a quick introduction:  
  
Joan = attacks using weapons. Has a talent for the element of fire. Thanks to Magicians of the Yami.  
  
Oyamada Uesugi = Has a talent for wind jutsus. Has a bad boy attitude. Thanks to izumi17.  
  
Maya = Has a talent for land jutsus. Gives no mercy what-so-ever. My character.  
  
Yuro = Uses electricity. Too hotheaded for his own good. My friend's character.  
**  
Chapter 15:  
  
"Guys, do you really know where we should enter first? Because it would be a little too risky if we enter through the front door." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Lan nodded. "For once I agree with you, Naruto-sensei. I just hope that we bought the blue print along with us." He said.  
  
"Yeah. We did a very foolish thing." Reika added.  
  
"Hey guys, look here." Ame called. The group silently followed her as they reached an underground passage leading to a dark tunnel.  
  
Sasuke stared at the opening in thought. "There could be traps in there." He said as he crossed his arms and activated the sharingan. Lan and Keiki got the picture and activated their sharingan as well.  
  
"There are no signs of movement inside the tunnel. But it may not be accurate. I think that the Hyuugas could do this better." Keiki said as he looked at the four Hyuugas in their group.  
  
The four didn't waste time as their byakugans activated and scanned the passage. They shook their heads and turned towards the group.  
  
"We do not see anyone moving there. But one cannot be so sure. Naruto, use your kage bunshins to enter the area first." Neji said as he deactived his byakugan and looked at Naruto who nodded.  
  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"  
  
Three clones appeared and nodded as Naruto sent them the order mentally. The clones then entered the passage. The team followed shortly.  
  
"This is getting suspicious guys." Shinji started. "There are no guards here. There are no traps even. Something's going on here. We need to be cautious." He said.  
  
"Well Shinji, you better check if there's a genjutsu here." Lee told his student. Shinji nodded and closed his eyes and concentration. His eyes widened.  
  
"Lee-sensei, there is no genjutsu here. It's just a clear passage. No other shinobis, no weapons, and no traps even. It's clear." Shinji said.  
  
"Naruto, check on your clones. Are they still there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded as he sensed his clones' presence.  
  
"Yes. I still sense them. Yeah. This is getting suspicious."  
  
The group stopped their tracks for a moment as one of the clones came towards them. "Naruto-san, there's light coming from there." The clone said.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Alright. Thanks." With that, he made the clones disappear. They then went towards the place the clone pointed.  
  
"Yeah. There's light." Tai said as he walked faster.  
  
Yamaru nodded. "But we still must be cautious. We must expect the unexpected." He said as he activated his byakugan. "Stop."  
  
The team stopped and turned to face him. "Yamaru-niichan, what is it?" Reika asked. Yamaru pointed at the exit.  
  
"There are four people in there." He answered.  
  
The other three byakugan users activated their bloodline limit and nodded. "Yeah. There are four people there. And not to mention that they have such strong chakra." Hro said as she stared deeper.  
  
"I agree. The chakra of one of them is like Sasuke-san's chakra pattern. Only higher and more scarier." Reika added.  
  
Sasuke's sharingan activated at once. "Itachi..." He then hurriedly dashed towards the exit without waiting for any of them. Naruto slapped his forehead.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard! Wait!"  
  
As soon as the group reached the exit of the hallway, they were greeted immediately by a huge fighting arena. On the other side was a smirking Itachi with Kisame and four more sound shinobis.  
  
At the sight of the older Uchiha, Sasuke's blood started to boil in anger as his sharingan flashed angrily. His fists rolled so tight that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Itachi!!!" Sasuke exclaimed in rage. Itachi merely smirked.  
  
"Foolish little brother."  
  
The other two Uchihas were shocked. Their eyes widened as they saw their uncle for the first time. Lan himself was filled with rage like his father, but Keiki's expression was more on confusion.  
  
"Otousan, is he Uchiha Itachi? The one who caused the massacre of our family?" Lan asked. Well... it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Hmm... so I see that these are my nephews. It's the first time I saw them? Have you been treating them well... otouto?" Itachi asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"You bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed. But before he can even make a move to attack, Naruto and Neji held him still. Neji activated his byakugan with a gentle fist ready to strike if Sasuke attempted to attack once more.  
  
Sasuke glared at the two with anger. "Neji! Naruto! Release me now!"  
  
"NO SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Naruto's right, Sasuke. Something fishy is going on here. Look. Why is Uchiha Itachi in a place like this with five other shinobis? And this huge arena... I'm sure that he has something up on his sleeves." Lee said seriously.  
  
Kisame smirked. "You are right."  
  
This time, it was Naruto who stepped forward. "Where is Hinata?!" He exclaimed. Itachi nodded as Kisame snapped his fingers. Two sound shinobis appeared on the balcony with a bound up Hinata.  
  
The rescue team looked up with wide eyes.  
  
"Hinata-chan!"  
  
"Naruto-kun!"  
  
Itachi laughed again. "Before you can get her, I want us to do a little game." He said.  
  
Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle Itachi by his bare hands right here, right now. But Neji still has his palm aimed at Sasuke's back.  
  
Sasuke silently cursed for his bad luck. He need to set his anger aside, even just for now. He finally nodded. "Fine. We'll play you freaking game. Explain."  
  
"The game is simple. The genins will fight in a team of two against one of our chuunins here. Well... four chuunins and one jounin, which is Kisame. There will be five matches. The one who obtains the first three matches wins the game." Itachi said.  
  
"What?! A genin versus a chuunin?! Are you crazy? We would never have a chance! It's an unfair fight!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Ukino," Gaara called. "Remember that the genin rookies have fought anbus already on their graduation exams. They can handle chuunins."  
  
"But Gaara-san," Tai countered. "The anbus were not even serious! Their skills back then were not even ten percent of their real strength! This is a serious fight! It may even possibly be a fight to the death! I know that Yamaru, Shinji, and I may handle it since we have enough experience. But they are rookies..." He said.  
  
Tai suddenly felt three blades by his back. He turned around to face an irritated Mika with a kodachi, a scary-looking Ame with her unsheathed katana (err... I'm sorry if I changed her weapon. I just don't know what weapon to give her since I'm not watching Getbackers and all... so... sorry), and an insulted Reika with a kunai.  
  
"Are you insulting us rookies?" Reika started.  
  
"Do you want me to trap you inside a hurricane right at this instance?" Mika asked as she tightened her grip on her kodachi.  
  
"Hn. Or maybe you want me to unsheathe my katana and slice you to shreads." Ame said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"I'm just worried about you!" Tai exclaimed. The three weapons left his back as he sighed in relief.  
  
"You do not need to worry yourself of us. We are skilled enough." Ame said as the three turned their backs and went back to their areas.  
  
"Enough nonsense. As for you question," Itachi stared at Tai. "I said that every genin would be grouped in to two. Two genins versus one chuunin or one jounin. Fair enough. Don't waste anymore time. Go on and group yourselves. We'll be waiting." He said as the other side silenced.  
  
The rescue team went to their farthest corner as the jounins and anbus decided to talk and make the groupings.  
  
"Alright. Since you're ten, we can make this exactly into five groups." Naruto then gazed at the ten genins before him as he snapped his fingers. "Alright then. This will be the grouping."  
  
Naruto then gazed at the two Uchihas. "Lan, Keiki, you would be grouped together. For all of us, the two of you know each other's strength and weaknesses the best so you two could back yourselves up easier. And your teamwork is the best group here."  
  
"Yamaru, Reika," Neji called. "I want you two to team together. I know that the two of you do not really have the best relationship here, but you two are the best Hyuuga genins of Konoha and you two could team up against your opponent more easily."  
  
Reika crossed her arms. "Why can't I be paired up with Ring-chan, or Hro- chan instead?" She asked.  
  
Neji stared at his daughter. "You have no right to contradict my decision, Reika." He said. Reika 'hmped' and stood beside Yamaru.  
  
"Let's see here," Naruto mumbled as he crossed his arms in a thinking manner. "Next group would be Shinji and Ring."  
  
"Why Naruto-san?" Ring asked.  
  
"Well... Shinji is good with illusions and you are good at aim. You two would make a good team. Shinji will perform a genjutsu then when the opponent is distracted, you, Ring, could attack your opponent without them knowing." Naruto explained.  
  
Lee nodded. "Good one Naruto. Well... I suggest Hro and Tai would team up. Both of them are good with taijutsu."  
  
"What's the benefit in that Lee-san?" Hro asked.  
  
"The Hyuuga's jyuuken attack the internal organs and the tenketsus of the opponent, and Tai's iron fist style can break the opponents bones. Tai's the fastest genin here. You may first start off as a distraction, and then when the opponent is unfocused, Tai can speed up and attack the opponent from behind. When your opponent is immobile and cannot move to defend any attacks, you can then attack the tenketsus and the internal organs of you opponent." Lee explained. Hro nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ame and Mika." They heard Gaara say.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want Ame and Mika to team up." Gaara repeated, louder this time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They can team up each other better since their teammates."  
  
They nodded in understanding, knowing not to contradict Gaara.  
  
Sasuke nodded as he turned around to face Itachi with his sharingan blazing brighter than ever. The other shinobis sighed in relief. At least Sasuke finally managed to activate his self-control even though his body was shaking in rage.  
  
"We're done."  
  
Itachi nodded. "I see. Now the genins and my shinobis would pick a number here. The ones with the same number would fight each other."  
  
=Later on=  
  
"Kids, when are you going to fight?" Naruto asked.  
  
"We're going to fight first, Naruto-sensei." Reika said as she gave the paper to Yamaru to stare at it before burning it with his chakra.  
  
Ring crumpled her paper and stomped at it. "We're the second. Haruno-san, let's do our best." She said. Shinji nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ring." Gaara called. Ring turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Hai, Gaara-sensei?"  
  
"Remember that this is a war. Show no mercy to your opponent." He instructed. Ring's bangs covered her face for a moment before she held her head high with a confident look on her face.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Lan and I are the third." Tai said.  
  
"We're the fourth." Mika said as she closed her eyes and threw the paper from behind. Ame unsheathed her katana and sliced the paper to pieces.  
  
"And that leaves Hro-san and I to be the last." Tai said.

**Note (again): These pairs and the sequence of the fight is chosen at random and I only did this once so if you don't like any of the sequences then sorry.**  
  
Naruto nodded. "Alright." He turned around to see a female shinobi waiting at the arena with cold eyes that shows no emotions. A scary brown layer of chakra surrounds her, giving her the creepy look.  
  
"This is Maya – our first shinobi." Kisame said. "Your first pair better come up now."  
  
Reika shifted her weight to her other foot as she took a step forward. "Well... that's our cue."  
  
"Reika."  
  
"Hai, Otousan?"  
  
"If really needed, don't hesitate to use your triumph card." Neji said with a blunt voice.  
  
Reika's eyes widened as she heard her father grant her the permission to use that technique. "But... otousan... I haven't mastered that technique yet."  
  
"It's our only choice. You have mastered the Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou at such a young age, and even made two hijutsus of yours. You have performed the first one. It's time to perform the second." He said.  
  
"O-Otousan... yes. I will do it."  
  
As Reika walked over beside Yamaru, her older cousin had a serious look on his face. "I know what Neji-sama means. Can you do it? I know that you have the potential of being the strongest Hyuuga. You have created a strong attack that rivals the Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou. But... can you take the side effects of the moon?" He asked.  
  
Reika nodded. "Even though I never tried it yet, yes. I know I can. Yamaru- niichan..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Arigato." Reika smiled slightly.  
  
Yamaru was puzzled. "For what?"  
  
"For being the older brother that I never had." Reika then faced the arena again. "Let's go, oniichan."  
  
For once, Yamaru was at lost of words. Why was Reika talking like this would be her last battle?  
  
"Side-effects of the moon? Gaara-sensei, what is Reika-chan saying?" Ring asked. Gaara shook his head.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
=Arena=  
  
"So these kids are my opponents? Quit kidding me." Maya said as the brown chakra intensified.  
  
=Balcony=  
  
"Yamaru! Reika! Don't fight! She's too strong for you!" Hinata exclaimed. As the few beads of sweat went to the hard floor, the two genins advanced. Yamaru made a handseal as four clones of his appeared. The five of them started to attack the sound shinobi.  
  
Maya made swift hand seals as she pressed her palm on the ground. The arena shook as the stone squares of the arena rose up and attacked the two genins.  
  
One with force hit Yamaru as he was sent crashing to the wall.  
  
"Yamaru-niichan!" Reika exclaimed as she dashed towads him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked as she held her cousin's arm and shoulder for support.  
  
"Ahh... I'm alright. Don't worry about me." He said with one eye closed and the other squinted in pain.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Yamaru-niichan! Don't get high-and-mighty on me now! You are obviously in pain! 'Niichan, how will I be able to defeat her if even you, who is stronger than me, is hurt badly just because of a simple attack?!" Reika exclaimed.  
  
"You have no time to turn your back on me, foolish girl." Maya made a series of handseals that cannot be seen with just a naked eye. She raised her two hands in the air as a huge brown ball of chakra started to form.  
  
Reika started to panic. "Yamaru-niichan! You got to stand up! Come on! We have to team up on her! It's the only way!" She exclaimed.  
  
She made a few handseals as swiftly as she could as she started to perform a medic jutsu that she saw Hinata perform a couple of times before. She just hope that she got the series right.  
  
"Reverse Effect of Pain!" (1)  
  
Hinata was shocked. That was a high-level medic justu that may drain you of chakra if you aren't experienced enough. A genin to perform such a high level medic jutsu...  
  
"Reika-chan! Stop it!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
Reika now has tears on her eyes. She had never been this scared before. How can a chuunin like their opponent be so strong? If she isn't skilled enough to even perform a jutsu to at least make her cousin recover, she doesn't deserve the title of being a shinobi... not even a Hyuuga.  
  
"Otousan! Make her stop! She'll run out of chakra if this keeps on going!" Keiki exclaimed, but he received no reply.  
  
"Yamaru! Stand up!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Mika-san! Ame-san! Somebody stop the fight!" Ring exclaimed, but nobody bulged. "Come on guys!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Ame-san...!"  
  
Finally, it was done. The hyuuga girl could almost feel no chakra running through her. Hro almost jumped towards the arena.  
  
"Reika no baka!"  
  
Reika cast a look at Neji, who in turn, nodded, giving her the signal.  
  
"It's too late you foolish brats!" Maya said as she threw the huge ball towards the two. Luckily, they managed to evade as Reika disappeared from sight. Yamaru then started to make swift attacks at Maya, who in turn can't finish any handseals due to the lack of time.  
  
Maya's eyes started twitching in annoyance. "You're little game is starting to annoy me!" She then punched Yamaru hard on the gut. Yamaru groaned in pain as he kneeled down and clutched his stomach.  
  
The sound-nin then turned around as she darted her eyes all over the place, but there was no sign of the Hyuuga girl.  
  
"This is getting too annoying for my taste. Where's that brat?"  
  
As she searched frantically for the girl, she didn't notice that Yamaru had manage to stand up once again and prepared a stance that all Hyuugas know all too well. He then silently focused his chakra on his palms.  
  
"Oh... trying to attack me again?"  
  
Kisame laughed to himself as he earned a couple of glares coming from the other sound-nins. "What's so funny, Kisame?" The other chuunin sound-nins, Joan, asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that these kids are no match for our shinobis." He replied.  
  
Uesugi 'hned'. "Hn. I'm not so sure about that, Kisame."  
  
Kisame then focused back on the battle.  
  
Yamaru smirked. _'Reika... it's time...' _He thought as he felt his younger cousin's familiar chakra behind the sound-nin. _'She really is going to use it.'  
_  
Maya hmped and crossed her arms. "Pathetic. You won't win against me. Not without the girl." She said.  
  
"Who said that I'm alone?" Yamaru asked.  
  
Maya's eyed widened a bit. "What?"  
  
"Behind you."  
  
As Maya turned her body behind, it was too late. Reika already started her assault as Yamaru started his from behind.  
  
"Rokujyuuyonshou no Hakkeshou!"  
  
"Five Strikes of the Crystalline Moon!" (2)  
  
As Yamaru attacked from behind without mercy, Reika started her forbidden technique. She crouched down first as she made her first strike on her opponent's knees.  
  
"First Strike: Knee Area."  
  
Yamaru then continued his assault, keeping the sound-nin up.  
  
The girl then stood up and hit the both shoulders of the sound-nin.  
  
"Second Strike: Shoulder Area."  
  
Now with both arms and both legs unusable, the sound-nin doesn't have any defense to any of the attacks. However, Reika was starting to feel the side effect of the attack.  
  
"Reika, just three more areas." Yamaru whispered.  
  
Reika nodded. She then stood up, but then paused as a sheering pain started on her back. "T-Third Area: Head..."  
  
Neji closed his eyes, unable to look at the match any longer.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Reika suddenly screamed from the pain that continued to spread throughout her body. _'Father didn't call this one of my forbidden techniques for nothing.'_ "Fourth Area: Stomach!"  
  
She paused once again as she tried to catch her breath. Yamaru paused his assault as well as he held their opponent by the neck in order to give Reika more access to her assault. "Reika, one more!"  
  
She nodded as she tried to fight the pain. She raised her two palms in pain as she made her final attack with all of her force left.  
  
"Fifth Area: The chest!"  
  
As Reika made her final assault, Yamaru let go and finished his own attack as well.  
  
"Rokujyuuyonshou!"  
  
All that was heard was the screams of pain coming from Maya as blood poured from her mouth onto the floor as she fell down on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Yamaru immediately ran towards his younger cousin who suddenly fell unconscious. He carried her down the arena and laid her down lightly.  
  
Neji smiled proudly. _'She may be unconscious now, and this match took her a lot of chakra. But she even managed to perform the forbidden attack of the moon even with her totally lacking chakra and weak body. My daughter... I am proud of you.'  
_  
The genins quickly ran over to the two Hyuugas who were obviously exhausted. One unconscious and one barely.  
  
Naruto smiled at the two as he faced the other team next.  
  
There was another shinobi on the arena with green hair and eyes. Electricity surrounded him as he stood in the middle.  
  
"Ring, Shinji, it's your turn." Naruto said.  
  
The two nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Yuro," Uesugi called. "Don't let us down."  
  
Yuro snorted as he faced the two genins. "These are just a bunch of weak kids. I can take the first two out anytime. These two will be a piece of cake."  
  
"Haruno-san, remember the plan." Ring whispered. Shinji nodded.  
  
"BEGIN!"

(1) = As the title says, it reverses the effect of any damage given to someone. For example: if someone broke a person's bone, the jutsu will reverse its effect, thus repairing all the damage done. However, it is a VERY HIGH level jutsu that if an unexperienced shinobi will use it then they would easily be drained of chakra and the jutsu may even kill them.

(2) = Reika's second hijutsu that Neji forbid her to use. She doesn't even master how to perform it and it strains the user very much. Just like the Initial Lotus of Lee, it is like a double edge sword. It drains her of chakra and consumes a lot of her stamina and strength. If not performed well, she may be placed in a coma or she can even die.  
  
Author's notes: Done at last! How did you find this chapter? I'm sorry if this came out late. I was busy with projects and other school stuff. Two of my fics also got deleted so I was forbidden to update any of my fics. Well... there you go. Hmm... did I make the genins too overpowered or something? Please tell me what you think. I was suppose to put Reika's attack at the part 2 of this fic, but I can't think of another way to defeat Maya so... that happened. Please don't think that I made Reika too powerful. Trust me. Just once swipe from Neji then she's KO. And there are genins stronger than her. Take the Uchiha kids for an example. Well... what do you think? Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: I've said this a lot of times and I'll say it again: I don't own Naruto!

Author's notes: Sorry for my long delay of updation AGAIN! We have a lot of projects and other school stuff that we need to complete A.S.A.P! That's why I can't find enough time to update. Managing four fics at the same time is hard work, though I know that many other members experiences a lot more than that. Alright! Here are the replies to the reviews!

Magicians of the Yami: You're welcome! About your fic… as what I have said in my reviews for your fanfic, don't take the flames the wrong way because you will just fall down in the end. Take it the good way and learn from them. All people commit mistakes, and no one is a perfect writer. We all have flaws and that's why other members give you constructive criticisms and flames in order to help you improve. Don't worry! All people improve! You will, I will, and everyone will. Good luck! I'll be waiting!

sephynarutocloud: Thank you!

Abril: I'm sorry for this delay, but I'm updating now! Thank you!

xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx: I'm sorry if I didn't update that fast. I really have a busy schedule. Anyway, thank you! Peace!

izumi-17: I'm updating!

laZy hyuuGa: I know, laZy hyuuGa-san. But please repost it. Or just make another one entitled: "Go! Future Naruto! Continuation" or something. Please post another one starting from where you left off. A friend of mine gave me that idea for my deleted fic and now I'm working on it. About the aqua-character that you sent a long time back… I guess I'll just place her in the chuunin exams at my version two in another team. Well… thank you for your review!

stoictimer, Wormkaizer, Night-Owl123, Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, Max Knight, and GreatMarta: Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it all!

Author: There you go! Now let the chapter start!

Chapter 16:

_"Yuro," Uesugi called. "Don't let us down."_

_Yuro snorted as he faced the two genins. "These are just a bunch of weak kids. I can take the first two out anytime. These two will be a piece of cake."_

_"Haruno-san, remember the plan." Ring whispered. Shinji nodded._

_"BEGIN!"_

Now = = = =

The two genins started off by splitting up. Gathering chakra on their feet, they sped up and started to surround the electricity-using ninja. Yuro snorted.

"No warm-ups for this match now." As Yuro said those words, he immediately started making swift hand seals. Ring became alarmed at the speed of his opponents hands and out of instinct, dashed towards him, hoping to strike.

Shinji squinted his eyes as he suddenly felt something wrong with the chakra flowing outside of their opponent's body. "Ring-san! Don't!" Shinji exclaimed as he soon found out what his opponent is planning.

However, it was too late, as soon as Ring touched the sound-nin's body, she suddenly screamed in pain. She sprawled down on the ground as she hugged herself with wide eyes.

"W-What was t-that…?" She stammered.

"He transformed his chakra into electricity and made it surround his body. Amazing…" Shinji whispered. Yuro smirked.

"So you found out soon, huh? Good one, boy. But now, how will the two of you attack when you can't even get near me?" He asked.

Shinji and Ring gritted their teeth. Ring stood up and got out her shurikens. Shinji's eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at his female partner. _'Ring-san, shurikens won't work on him. Drats. I guess I have to try.' _Shinji thought as he quickly made a few hand seals and inhaled deeply.

"Lee-sensei, what do you think of this match?" Tai asked. Lee's eyes were filled with seriousness.

"Tai, this is an unfair match. That shinobi is too strong for Ring and Shinji." Lee replied. Tai's eyes widened in worry as he gazed back at his Haruno teammate whose eyes were still closed in concentration.

_'Shinji… good luck my friend.'_

_'Haruno-san… what are you planning to do?' _Ring thought to herself as she closed her eyes in concentration as well. _'Might as well make myself useful here.'_

Orange and light green chakra started to form as the colors started to become visible. Yuro's eyebrows started twitching as he continued to observe the two genins.

_'Whatever these genins are planning, I will attack first before they do.' _Yuro then started to make swift hand seals he opened his eyes wide. "Dark Lighting no Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

The two genins screamed as pain started to consume them. They were almost finished but unfortunately, the lighting was so sudden that their concentration was cut off.

Gaara's eyes narrowed very slightly as he suddenly felt concern for his first and most likely his last student. The two genins were obviously hopeless since they haven't even landed a single attack on their opponent.

_'Ring…' _

The two genin stood up as hey panted hardly. Ring exhaled heavily as she stood up and hid her shurikens as another plan formed on her head. _'Ring, relax. Got to remind Haruno-san of the plan.' _She thought as she stared at Shinji with determined eyes.

Shinji seemed to get what she was trying to say as he nodded, quickly performing hand seals as swiftly as he could as he started to concentrate his chakra on his eyes.

He opened them and stared directly at his opponent's eyes. "Blind!" He exclaimed as Yuro suddenly froze.

Yuro's eyes went whiter than the hyuuga's eyes as he held his hands over his eyes. "What the heck?! I can't see a thing!" He exclaimed.

"Ring-san! Now!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Alright." Ring then took out her shurikens and let her chakra enhance her shurikens as he then threw the shurikens swiftly.

However, Yuro felt the shurikens flying towards him. He barely evaded the attack as the shurikens scraped his cheek.

_'This girl got skills. She knew that even if she let her chakra make her shuriken make more damage, it still wouldn't be able to reach me for my electric chakra barrier would deflect it. Instead, she enhanced her shuriken so that it would be able to pass my barrier and hit me even with minimal damage. Drats. I still can't see a thing. I still don't know if the attack given to me by that boy was ninjutsu or genjutsu. If I used Cancel to deflect this genjutsu and it turned out to be a ninjutsu, I would just be wasting my chakra. Crap! Itachi-sama, I don't want to use this attack yet but it seems that I would need to use it now.'_

Yuro regained his composure as he raised both of his hands as a huge electricity sphere started to form.

Yamaru's eyes widened. _'I've seen this before…' _He thought. _'It's the same technique that our opponent, Maya, used. But this time, this is three times stronger.'_

Ring and Shinji's eyes widened as they also remembered the attack that was used against Reika and Yamaru at the last match.

"Haruno-san! We can't let the same thing happen to us!" She exclaimed.

Shinji nodded. "You're right Haruno-san! We need to attack. Electric barrier or no barrier, we got to attack him right now!" He exclaimed back.

Ring got out her kunai and started running towards the shinobi. Shinji curled his fists and concentrated his chakra onto his fists. He then started running towards the electricity using sound-nin.

As soon as they touched their opponent, electric surges started to scatter in their bodies as they started to get electrocuted. However, they managed to stay as Ring plunged her kunai deeper into their opponent's shoulder.

Yuro winced in pain as he let the genins attack him. But by the time he finally finished forming the sphere, his eyes widened as a sick smile formed on his lips.

"What are you smiling at?!" Shinji demanded.

"I'm smiling because you're going to die now!" Yuro exclaimed as he released the electric sphere and threw it at them.

The two genins' eyes widened as the electric sphere was aimed at Ring. Shinji was alarmed and pushed Ring back as his right leg was hit by the jutsu. Ring gasped.

"Haruno-san!" She ran towards Shinji and gasped. "You're bleeding badly!" She exclaimed. Shinji smiled weakly. "I'm alright." He then winced.

"Haruno-san, your chakra is starting to get depleted. You need to release the genjutsu or else you might lose all your strength." Ring gasped as she realized what she just said. She turned around to see their opponent chuckling.

"So it's a genjutsu, right? Then all I need to do is cancel it to get my eyesight back." He said, his voice full of malice.

_'This is not good. This is not good at all!' _Naruto thought as he took a step forward. "Ring! Shinji! Forfeit now! You can't defeat him!" He exclaimed.

Ring and Shinji both glared at him.

"Naruto-san, the moment Haruno-san and I stepped onto this arena, we already expected this to happen. We are going to finish this, right Haruno-san?" She said as he turned to Shinji.

Shinji nodded. "She's right Naruto-san. We won't turn our backs in this fight."

Yuro started to laugh. "Still playing though, huh? Pathetic." He said as he cancelled the genjutsu. Shinji was then forced to release his genjutsu as he started panting heavily.

"Ahh… it's good to get your eyesight back. Now…" He then started cracking his knuckles. "How shall I finish you brats?" He asked himself. "Ahh… I know."

The two genins gulped as their opponent concentrated chakra on his fists as electricity started to form. "It's time you brats." Yuro said as he dashed towards the two genins.

"Haruno-san! Move!" Ring then pushed Shinji out of the way as she then herself jumped out of the way, but Yuro's fists grazed her left arm. She then hissed in pain as she felt herself getting electrocuted.

She held her arm in pain. "What the heck…?"

The electricity then was shown on Yuro's fists. She gasped. _'He transformed his chakra to electricity and concentrated it on his fists. He's really strong. I need to confuse him. But how? I can only do basic jutsus.' _Her eyes widened as she finally figured what to do. She took a quick glance at Shinji before looking back at her opponent.

_'Haruno-san, stay there for a bit and recover. I'll see what I can do.' _She thought as she stared back at Yuro. _'And now…'_

She then started running towards her opponent as she made a few hand seals as two replicas of her appeared beside her.

Yuro smirked. _'Bunshin no Jutsu? Hn. As if I'll fall for that.'_

The three 'Rings' pulled out a kunai. _'Enhance chakra on the kunais and stay hidden.' _

"Alright then girl. Bunshin no jutsu won't work on me. Thunder Spikes Underground!" He exclaimed as thunder spikes suddenly appeared on the ground, hitting all three 'Rings'.

"Hah! Gotcha! Nani?!"

The three 'Rings' poofed. The two disappeared as the one in the middle changed into a log.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu, huh? Now where are you?' 

"Looking for me?" A voice called. "I'm over here!" As Yuro turned around, Ring was behind him as she struck the kunai on his shoulder. Yuro hissed in pain as he kicked Ring away.

Ring poofed again and was replaced by another log.

_'Again? Alright then. I'll make my Electric Barrier fiercer than before.' _He thought as he concentrated his chakra more as he transformed it into electricity.

In the meantime, Ring was hidden on the floor with her camouflaging blanket. She took another glance at Shinji was still lying on the floor, wincing from time to time.

_'Haruno-san, recover quickly.'_

"Drats! If only we could help!" Ame exclaimed as she punched the wall beside her.

Mika gritted her teeth. "I don't want to say this outloud but Ring's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt." She said.

Sasuke's sharingan was still blazing red as he glared at Itachi with hatred. However, everytime he gazes at the fight on the arena, he felt a slight tinge of concern.

Lan and Keiki were both clenching their fists with their sharingans in active. Both of them were obviously worried about the outcome of this fight.

"Ring-san… Haruno-san…" Hro whispered to herself as she slightly tightened her hold at the unconscious Reika's hand. "Be careful…"

Neji closed his eyes as he refused to look at the battle any longer.

Lee's eyes were obviously filled with worry, as his fists were turning white.

Gaara's eyes were starting to twitch as he and, surprisingly, even Shukaku, was starting to get angry at this situation.

Naruto was gritting his teeth as he took glances at Hinata from time to time, seeing that the girl was also very worried for the two kids. The Kyuubi was also starting to get pissed off. Naruto and the kyuubi wanted this to end now.

Yuro was searching frantically for Ring as his gaze landed on the other wincing boy. He smiled evilly. _'I've forgot this boy. Let's see what the girl would do now.' _He thought as he started walking towards Shinji.

Ring's eyes widened. _'Haruno-san…'_

Yuro suddenly held Shinji by the neck and squeezed, cutting off the boy's air supply. He started choking. "Ack…!!!"

Yuro's smiled widened as his eyes were filled with delight at what he was doing. "Hey girly-brat, if you want your friend to live, then come out now. You don't want him to die now, would you?"

Ring was starting to sweat hard. _'Haruno… Shinji-san…'_

"R-Ring…" Shinji choked out. "I-if you can h-hear me… d-don't (choke) don't come h-here… (choke)… he'll kill us both…"

Yuro laughed cruelly. "You here that brat? He doesn't want you to die. Then maybe I should kill him now."

_'No… I can't…' _

Inner conscience: You'll allow him to die then?

_'No…' _

Inner conscience: Then go help him.

_'I can't…' _

Inner conscience: Then you'll just let him die.

_'No.'_

Inner conscience: The go help him.

_'I can't.'_

Inner conscience: Why?

_'I'm scared.'_

Inner conscience: What are you scared of?

_'Death.'_

Inner conscience: ………………

_'I… I don't want to die. I'm scared. But… I can't leave him alone.'_

Inner conscience: Then what are you waiting for?

_'But…' _

Inner conscience: Look at him. He's prepared to die just for you. Will you allow him to die like this?

_'No… I don't want to.'_

Inner conscience: Then go.

_'B-but I'm – ' _

Inner conscience: Cut out the crap and go! Sometimes you're too kindhearted, you know that? You're always scared. But look at yourself a while back. Where did your courage go? You always said that you want Shinji to recover fast, that's why you're buying time.

_'…………………'_

Inner conscience: Go.

"What are you waiting for girly-brat?! On a count of three and you're still not here, I'll kill him for good."

_'Nani?!' _

"1…"

_'No…' _

"2…"

_'I must…' _

"Be ready."

_'Shinji…' _

"Thr…"

_'SHINJI!!!' _

Ring suddenly appeared and stabbed Yuro with six kunais on his back. Yuro hissed in pain as he let Shinji go. Ring kicked him away as she ran by Shinji's side.

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san!"

"Augh… Ring-san…"

"Are you alright?!"

Shinji smiled weakly. "I guess I recovered some of my chakra now. Thanks to you, Ring-chan." He said.

Ring blushed. "Maa… I just did that so that you can recover. Come on now! Stand up! We still have an opponent to finish." She said.

"I'm glad that you still remember me, brats." Yuro called as he threw senbon needles that were aimed for Shinji's side. At Shinji's state, Ring knew that he cannot dodge. He can't even move well at all.

She then figured out, that the only way was to block it. But Shinji can't even move his arms well. So she did what she thought was best.

_Pluck! _

"Ring!" Shinji gasped. Ring has covered him with her body as he took pain that the needles were suppose to give Shinji. Ring smiled weakly.

"What are you smiling a - " Yuro said but was then cut off as he suddenly felt something tingling inside of his body. Little by little, the tingling feeling turned into pain. He hissed.

"W-what the..."

Ring smirked. "Hn. The effect is taking its toll on you." She said. Yuro's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you know that the body is composed of 80% water?" She asked... well... more like stated.

The shinobi's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "No... so you planned this all along..."

Ring nodded. "Yes. Since you continued to use electricity type of jutsus, I fugured out, that if you continued to use your electric barrier, then it would easily take its side effect on you. Remember that water is a good conductor of electricity. Electricity easily scatters on water." She explained.

Yuro's eyes were wide with shock. "No way..."

"Onto the plan Haruno-san! Do it while the opponent is in the state of shock!" She exclaimed.

Shinji nodded as he swiftly performed the genjutsu that he was suppose to use a while back. "Darkness of Despair no Jutsu!"

Just then, Yuro started screaming as the horrors of his past started to play on his head. Whatever it was, it seems that they will never find out.

For the final strike, Ring weakly got out her last senbon needles and threw them at Yuro with all her might as she hit him on the critical areas. Yuro's eyes widened as he then fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Ring herself fell down on the ground with a thud. Shinji quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and placed her arm around his neck. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ring smiled weakly. "I think so."

With that, the two went down the arena back to their group.

Itachi sighed and snapped his fingers. A sound-nin appeared on the arena and picked up the fallen shinobi back to the group in where Itachi looked down at him emotionlessly. "Take him away."

"Yes Itachi-sama."

With that, the sound-nin and the other fallen shinobi disappeared. Itachi's eyes slightly narrowed. _'It seems like the genins are stronger than I thought. Hn. The real game will start soon.'_

At the other side of the arena, the rescue team went towards the two. It seems that they were all worried about the two. Well… who wouldn't be anyway?

"Ring!" Ame and Mika exclaimed at the same time. Shinji handed her to the other two sand-nins. Mika placed Ring's left arm around her shoulders while Ame took the right. The two then walked towards Gaara and placed Ring down.

"G-Gaara-sen…sei…" She started weakly. Gaara shook his head and did two of the impossible things. He hugged his genin and smiled.

"To tell you the truth, Ring, I was worried. Good job." He said.

Ring was shocked at what her sensei was doing. Gaara was hugging her… and… praising her? If she knew better, all of the other shonobis there all have their jaws onto the floor.

"Gaara, is that you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara pulled away and regained his normal expression. "Hn."

"But you were… smiling… and hugging…" Naruto stammered.

(A/N: Oh my… is the world coming to an end?)

"Forget that happened Uzumaki." Gaara said coldly.

"Hah. Whatever." Naruto then turned back and stared at Lee and Shinji.

"Shinji, you alright?" Lee asked. Shinji smiled weakly.

"I'm alright, Lee-sensei." He replied. Lee patted his head.

"That was one of the best matches that you ever had, huh Shinji." He said. Shinji nodded as he sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall to get comfortable.

"Yeah…"

"Alright guys. Lan, Keiki, you're next." Sasuke said as he gazed sternly at his two sons. The two nodded with serious eyes.

"Let's go, Keiki."

"Right."

"Lan, Keiki." Naruto called. The two turned towards him.

"Good luck."

The two nodded and smiled slighty. "Arigato, Naruto-sensei."

The two then stepped up on the arena and waited for their opponent to arrive.

"Ah! My turn at last." Joan (Magicians of the Yami's character), said as she jumped towards the arena and stared at the two genins.

"Sasuke-san's children, huh? Itachi-san, your nephews, ne?" She said.

Itachi closed his eyes. Joan sighed. "I'll take your silence as a yes then. Don't worry. I won't hurt them that much, but I won't go easy on them." She said.

"Then don't go easy on us, old lady! We can beat you!" Keiki exclaimed. Joan smirked.

"Oh really then we'll see."

_'This is the third match. Our group has two wins and zero loses while the sound-nins have zero wins and two loses. We need to win this round so that we can finally win this game. Kids, even though I haven't really taught you anything, I know that your father has. I have faith in you kids. Don't lose.' _Naruto thought as he gazed at Hinata who was watching the battle with worried eyes.

_'Win.'_

Author's notes: Wah!!! I'm done! So what do you think? I hope that you like it. What pairings (among the kids) would you like? I've made a survey among my classmates and the first pair is LanxReika. Who else would you like to become a pair? Send in your votes please! Alright! I'm in a hurry! We'll be leaving within twenty minutes and I haven't even changed clothes! What do you think of this chapter then? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. Period.

Author's notes: Gee!!! You guys are all so kind! Arigato! Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews!

Arbil: Arigato! Thanks a lot for your review! I appreciate every bit of it! Don't worry! If Lan's gonna be paired up with Reika, Keiki will obviously have one as well!

xXxLiQuid FaNtAsYxXx: Yah… sorry for updating late. I hope that this makes up for my slow updation. Peace!

laZy hyuuGa: Maa, maa, thank you for the review! But I still think that no one would actually lose interest on writing. Don't worry! I respect your decision. Thank you for the review!

Magicians of the Yami: Don't worry! You'll see the result of your battle in this chapter! I'll be waiting for your next story though! Do your best in your fic and I'm sure you'll do great! After all, if someone does their best in something, they would not feel that bad if someone criticizes them. I'm glad that you're taking the criticisms the good way! Go for it!

izumi-17: Thank you for your vote!

Night-Owl123: Arigato!

Wormkaizer: Gee!!! Arigato for the compliment!

sephynarutocloud: Thank you! Yep! I've read "A New Cause" already and I find it really cool! Lee and Sasuke sure got one heck of a beating for Naruto there, ne? Thank you for saying that compliment! I really appreciate it!

Place-your-name-here: Thanks a lot!

Author's notes: Gee!!! Thanks a lot guys! That's why I'm doing my best to update sooner. I hope that you'll like my next chapter! As for now, people agreed with my lanxreika pairing and many votes for ringxshinji. At my school, my classmates also voted for… bwehehe. I won't say it. It would spoil the fun. Let the chapter start!

Chapter 17:

_'This is the third match. Our group has two wins and zero loses while the sound-nins have zero wins and two loses. We need to win this round so that we can finally win this game. Kids, even though I haven't really taught you anything, I know that your father has. I have faith in you kids. Don't lose.' Naruto thought as he gazed at Hinata who was watching the battle with worried eyes._

_'Win.'_

Now= = = = = =

The three shinobis stared at each other as orange (Joan's), red (Lan's), and purple (Keiki's) chakra started to flow out of their bodies. The tension in the air was becoming stronger every second.

"I don't know what your specialty is, but I won't allow you to defeat us." Lan said as his chakra started to flare up more. Keiki nodded as he crouched into a basic taijutsu stance.

"Yeah! We will win this match!" He exclaimed.

Joan snorted. "Hmp! As if! Stop kidding me!" She said as she crossed her arms. _'However, I still can't believe that I'll be fighting with Itachi-san's nephews. Hmm… a sharingan user, no matter how inexperienced they are with it, can prove to be a tough opponent.' _She thought as she giggled.

Lan and Keiki's bodies tensed up more as they heard her slight giggles. "What's so funny?" Lan asked.

"Funny of me to think like that. However…" She started.

"Let the match begin." Kisame said.

Joan suddenly made some very swift hand seals as her chakra surrounded her. "… I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" She exclaimed with a sick smile on her face. "Shadow Fire!"

The twins didn't waste more time as they both activated the sharingan to read their opponent's moves. However, they both noticed as well that they won't be able to evade due to lack of time, so the twins did what they think would be best.

Lan quickly moved in front of Keiki and made hand seals as fast as he could and slammed his palm on the floor. "Kaji no tate!" He exclaimed. All at once, a shield of fire appeared and surrounded the two, deflecting the jutsu.

Joan smirked. "Interesting defense, boys." She said.

"Keiki, did you manage to copy her attack?" He asked as he kept a keen eye at their opponent who was now twirling a kunai on her finger. He got out two kunais and placed it on both of his hands.

Keiki shook his head in a serious way. "No. We activated our sharingans too late. I wasn't able to copy it." He said as he also got out kunais and enhanced his chakra on it. Lan's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Ch."

"What now kids? Is that the best you can do?" She asked in a very mocking way. The two boys gritted their teeth in annoyance.

The two jumped away from each other and dashed towards the shinobi in two opposite directions. Keiki was the first one to attack. "Katon: Gyoukyaku no Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

Lan finished his hand seals half a second later and attacked. "Katon: Housenka!"

Joan closed her hands and sighed. "Pathetic." She then made a few hand seals as three tubes of fire surrounded her. Three other 'Joans' appeared beside her with flaming kunais. She narrowed her eyes and one of the clones swiftly made hand seals and deflected the attacks for her.

The two were shocked. _'Nani?'_

"Fire bunshins! Attack them!" She commanded. The three clones immediately nodded and dashed swiftly towards them as each of them performed their own attacks.

"Keiki!" Lan called. "In here! Quick!"

Keiki quickly nodded as he dashed behind his twin as Lan performed the kaji no tate to deflect the upcoming ninjutsu. "Are you alright, Keiki?" Lan asked. Keiki nodded as he moved towards his twin's side.

"Yeah."

"No time for chit-chats boys." Clone one said as she performed another set of swift hand seals. "Katon: Ryuuka (?) no jutsu!"

"Keiki! Copy it!" Lan said before doing the same shield again.

The real Joan snickered. "Aren't you getting tired of doing that same jutsu again and again? You are so weak." She said.

Lan's eyes narrowed. "Have you copied it?" He asked.

Keiki nodded. "I did. However, I don't think that we'll be able to use it at our current level of power." He said.

Lan gritted his teeth for he knew that Keiki was right. There was no way that they would be able to use that technique. Keiki may have been able to copy it, but it also proved to be useless.

"Getting tired?" A voice called from behind. "You two are pathetic."

Lan was shocked by the voice and turned around only to see another clone's fist coming towards him from behind. His current state of shock proved to be useless. He didn't have enough time to evade the attack. Even blocking it in his current state would be impossible.

"Lan!" Keiki exclaimed as he dashed towards Lan's aid. Before the clone's fist manage to hit his twin, Keiki managed to push his twin away, taking the full force of the hit himself.

He was sent crashing onto the wall. "Keiki!" Lan exclaimed, seeing what happened to his twin. He started to run towards his brother's aid but one of the clones appeared before him, preventing him to do so.

The clone snickered. "And where are you going?"

Lan was officially pissed off now as his sharingan blazed brighter than ever. "Get out of my way! Katon: Housenka!" He exclaimed as he hit the bunshin with full force. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke… well… fire.

Joan snickered. _'He was able to destroy one of my fire clones. Interesting.'_

"Keiki! How are you?" Lan asked as he went towards his brother. Keiki smiled in pain as he clutched his now bleeding burned arm.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself." Keiki said as he slowly stood up. "Lan, this crazy woman uses weapons with the combination of the fire jutsus. You have seen it too. She uses fire attacks. Her Shadow Fire and Fire Bunshin prove that." He whispered.

Lan nodded. "Right." _'Keiki's right. Drats! If only I could get nearer! These fire bunshins sure are really a force to be reckoned with. If we make a clone disappear, she just creates more. How can I get near her? How?' _

=Rescue Team Area=

"Just great. I can't believe that Lan's having a hard time to defeat her." Tai murmured as he continued to help Yamaru nurse his wounded teammate. "I certainly wouldn't want to be on his shoes."

"Augh…"

Hro smiled slightly. "Reika-chan, you're awake!" She said. Reika sat up slowly, wincing in pain. Hro immediately supported her up with a scolding face. "You shouldn't sit up yet. You're still weak."

Reika ignored her cousin's reminder as she faced her with a serious face. "Tell me. What happened after our match?" She asked.

Hro sighed. "You fell unconscious, obviously. Yamaru-san is already alright. Ring-san and Haruno-san fought next. They won, but the consequences were a great deal." She said. Reika sighed in relief.

"Really? That's good. I'm glad they won. Though I hope that they're alright. Who's fighting now?" She asked.

Hro's eyes suddenly turned serious as she looked at the arena. "Lan-san and Keiki-san."

"What?! Lan and Keiki?!"

Back at the match, the two of them both crashed again on the wall as another fire bunshin attacked them. Both of them winced in pain. Even they with the sharingan were having a tough time fighting clones.

Well… what could you expect? They were not really that experienced in fights. And this shinobi is so obviously strong.

_'Crap! First was Maya who fought Reika-chan and Yamaru-san. Then it was a stronger Yuro's turn to fight Ring-san and Shinji. Now it's another stronger opponent! Why is it that these shinobis are getting tougher and tougher?' _Keiki thought as he took a glance at his older twin.

_'I can't think of another idea, Lan. What are you going to do?'_

Joan suddenly laughs out loud in a very mocking and insulting way. "You are so pathetic! I only know a few jutsus but it seems that even the number one rookie can't stand it! I can't believe that leaf shinobis are actually very weak!" She said.

Lan stood up with a smirking face. "I was just getting started."

_'As I can see, this shinobi is better on offensive, seeing as she always makes her fire clones do the work for her. However,' _Sasuke thought as he stared at the female shinobi standing still. _'She has no defense on her what-so-ever.' _

_'Kids, you should see the opportunity. This shinobi is more on offensive, but she leaves herself unguarded. Seeing this, there is a huge opportunity that she would easily be in pain if she takes an attack directly. You guys just have to pass the clones and attack her.' _Naruto thought. __

_'But how will you be able to pass them?'_

"I'm worried about my cousins." Shinji whispered, Ring, however, heard him. She smiled and placed a weak hand on his shoulder.

"Maa… Shinji… err… I mean Haruno-san…" Shinji cut her off with a smile.

"Just plain Shinji would do, Ring-chan."

Ring blushed again. "Don't call me –chan. Just call me Ring. Anyway, as I was saying, don't worry about them. Lan-san is the number one rookie of the year just as Keiki-san ranks second. They can manage." She said.

Shinji smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you. I hope that you're right."

"Father," Reika called as she walked over towards Neji, limping a bit from pain. She held onto her father's vest for support. Her eyes widened at what she did. Her father was very strict about not touching his vest. She trembled on what her father may do.

"It's alright. You can hold on." Neji said. Reika sighed in relief. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Otousan, I'm worried for Lan and Keiki. They are fighting hard, but they haven't even landed a blow on their opponent. I'm afraid of whatever destiny is going to unfold in this match. Fate can do what it wants. If Lan and Keiki gets hurt, I can never forgive fate." She said.

Neji's eyes narrowed at what she said. "Don't. Fate does not decide everything." He said simply. Reika's eyes widened a bit them smiled.

"You do know that I know what you mean, eh otousan?" Reika said as she looked back at the arena. "They will win. They must."

Ame and Mika stood in front of Gaara as the two girls started to sweat due to worry. "I hope that they'll be okay." Ame murmured.

Mika nodded and smiled a bit. "I'm surprised that the both of us are starting to show off emotions. It's quite unusual, actually. Lan-san and Keiki-san are strong. I know that they will be able to win this match."

"I hope."

"Lan!" Tai exclaimed as he raised his fists. "Don't let that lady kick your a--! I won't forgive you if you get defeated!" He exclaimed. Lee sighed.

"Such is the reaction of the youth."

Back at the match, another crash came up as the two boys sprawled again on the ground as they both clutched their sides. Once again, Joan's clones attacked them with burning fists, as they were unable to evade once again.

_'She's too strong… is there no hope for us?' _

"Lan! Keiki!" Naruto shouted. His loud voice obviously caught the twin's attention. "Use your sharingans, you bakas! What use would your sharingans be if you wouldn't even use them! Come on! You're the two sons of the number one rookie of my time! To be defeated that easily is a disgrace! Never lose hope! As your father's sons, my students, and a friend to everyone, never let them down! Do you want to bring shame to the Uchiha name by giving up without letting your opponent see the true might of the Uchiha clan?!" He exclaimed.

The two boys' eyes widened at their sensei's voice.

_'Bring shame…' _

_'…to the Uchiha name…?'_

The two chuckled as they both closed their eyes and slowly stood up. As the two boys' opened their eyes, both pairs of sharingan eyes blazed brightly as their lips turned into a smirk.

"To bring shame to the Uchiha name…" Lan started.

"… will be like abandoning our line." Keiki continued.

"Only cowards with weak will are not able to bring out the determination that deep inside is hidden. That is the most disgraceful mistake that can be done by one from a noble clan." The older twin said.

Keiki smirked. "And we are not about to make that mistake."

"Heck like we will actually allow that to happen!" The two said in unison as their chakra started to build up again. Red and purple chakra started to spread as their strong will were starting to be felt by the people inside the room.

The watching genins smiled at what they heard and what they are seeing. The two Uchihas are not about to lose, nor are they about to give their whole hope up.

A smile slowly tugged in the corners of Uchiha Sasuke's lips as he took a sideward glance towards his blond best friend. _'The dobe really knows what to say. He can wipe out the fear of many by just a simple speech. Hn. I don't know if he even is still a dobe. Nice one… Naruto.'_

"Are you ready, Keiki?" Lan asked as he took out two kunais and enhanced them with his chakra. Keiki nodded as he did the same action.

"Ready when you are, Lan."

"Now!"

The two transferred chakra to their feet and started dashing towards the fire using sound-nin. Joan laughed again as she made another set of hand seals. "Shadow Fire!"

Once again, the two Uchihas tumbled down. But then, Lan started to perform hand seals and smirked, seeing the shocked look that Joan had on her face. "Surprised? Shadow Fire!" Lan said as the same attack went towards Joan and her clones.

Her clones disappeared in a wave of fire as she screamed in pain. "W-w-why you little meddling brats! I'll show you!" She then started creating more fire clones. Everyone, except the sound team, gasped.

They have never seen so many fire clones in one swipe before. They know that creating fire clones are tougher than creating shadow clones since they still require lots and lots of fire. So that means for every fire clone she creates, she is also required to transform her chakra into fire.

Thus, this also means that she's losing a lot of chakra too.

"Hn. Looks like she's desperate to end this now, creating a lot of fire clones." Kisame said as he gripped his Samehado (?) tightly. "I'm getting really excited."

Uesugi 'hned' as sat down on the stone floor, closing his eyes. "Fool."

All of Joan's clones started to concentrate their chakra into one part of their bodies, which is their hair. They all screamed in unison as their hair started to be surrounded by chakra, automatically turning the chakra into fire.

The sight was beautiful, yet terrifying. Fire hairs started waving here and there as the orange color started to consume the once gray color of the arena. "Hijutsu: Fire Hair!" She exclaimed as her hair started growing longer and by the original's orders, all of their hairs started attacking the two Uchiha twins.

Fortunately, with their sharingans, the two boys can see through the hair's movements, thus managing to evade them. However, a few strands suddenly held Keiki, raising him up. He screamed in pain as the fire started to burn him.

"Keiki!" Lan exclaimed as he threw a kunai, hoping to cut off the hair. His kunai, however, melted in contact.

"What the…"

"You won't be able to save him now, brat!" She said as she laughed evilly. Lan gritted his teeth, seeing how little he could do to save his brother. The fire is burning his twin, and he can't fight it away.

Wait a second.

Fight it away?

_'That's it!' _Lan thought as he held another kunai as he made an unknown one-handed seal. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra at his kunai.

"Another chakra enhanced kunai? That isn't going to work on me, brat." Joan said.

"You're opponent's right, Lan! You won't be able to set Keiki free by a chakra enhanced kunai!" Shinji exclaimed. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his sensei, Lee. Lee shook his head and smiled.

"Watch, Shinji."

Lan started to concentrate more as his red chakra started to have flickers of flames. _'Just a little more.' _With another strong burst of chakra, his kunai was suddenly surrounded by fire. He hissed in pain as he also felt his own hand being burned, but what is more important to him now was rescuing his brother.

He then started dashing towards his opponent.

_'What is this brat trying to do?' _Joan wondered.

"Fight fire with fire! Fire enhanced kunai!" The fire surrounding the kunai started to push the fire away from Joan's hair as the blade did the work of cutting the hair off.

"What the…?! My fire hair! It's being pushed away!" Joan said as she started to panic.

A few moments of struggling later, Lan managed to free Keiki as his twin's eyes started to open weakly. "L-lan…"

"I-impossible. My fire hair was cut away?"

_Poof! _

All of the fire clones disappeared.

Lan nodded as he winced due to the pain of his burned hand. "Don't worry. Now I need your help in this final move, Keiki. We're going to use the combo." He said.

Keiki's eyes widened as he took a glance at Naruto who nodded his head at them. "But Naruto-sensei…"

"The two of you can use it now. It's show time!"

"Hey… don't use Gai-sensei's line." Lee said.

"Argh!!! Who cares?! Just do it you two!" Naruto said.

The two nodded as Lan helped Keiki up. Lan made a fire seal while Keiki made a lightning seal. The two closed their eyes and concentrated. Fire sparks started to appear at both of Lan's hands as sparks of electricity started to appear on Keiki's hands.

"What's that? I never taught them a jutsu like that." Sasuke said.

"You didn't, but I did." Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke made a confused face. "What? But you aren't the type to use fire jutsus." He said. Naruto nodded.

"You're right. I don't use fire jutsus but I can tell others how to use them even though I can't demonstrate it to them. I just told the boys my idea and they did the rest. I'm surprised they managed to do it." Naruto said.

"Huh? When?"

"When? Hah! When I was stuck guarding the old hag, while you and the others went to assassinate Gatoh." He said.

Sasuke nodded without another question.

Joan gritted her teeth as anger started to consume her judgment. "I don't know what the two of you are planning but I won't let you do whatever you are planning to do!" She exclaimed as her flaming hair started attacking them again.

Their sharingan blazed brighter than ever (a/n: If that was still possible.) as a huge swirling ball of fire appeared at Lan's hands as a huge swirling ball of electricity occupied Keiki's hands.

"NOW!"

They combined the two techniques, forming a huge swirling ball of combined fire and electricity. They dashed towards Joan as they jumped up to evade the flaming hair strands.

Joan didn't have time to react as she screamed in pain as the elemental ball came in contact with her body.

The twin's landed, panting hardly with shocked faces.

"She still managed to stay conscious after that attack…" Lan murmured as he lost consciousness due to lose of chakra.

Keiki looked beside him as he felt his energy draining out as he fell into the state of unconsciousness himself.

Kisame chuckled evilly. "Winner: Joan." He announced.

At that, Joan chuckled evilly as she started walking towards the two fallen boys with two kunais in hand. "Hah. You think it's over? Even though I am the victor, I won't let you two win after what you have done to me."

The rescue team's eyes widened as the opposing team didn't make a single move to stop her. If they don't interfere then the two will surely be killed.

"Die!"

Before the kunais came in contact with the two boys, another kunai struck the two kunais away. Joan was shocked. "Nani?! Who did tha-" She was cut off as she saw Naruto behind her with a kunai at her neck.

"You already won. I won't allow you to hurt them more." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Hah! How will you stop me then?" Joan asked.

"Hn. If you haven't noticed, I have complete advantage over this situation." He said, indicating the kunai grazing her neck. She gulped. "One wrong move and I'll end your life."

Joan tilted her head slightly as gasped as she saw two red fox-like eyes glaring at her hatefully. She gulped and silently nodded in fear. "Good. Lee." He called.

"What is it?"

"Take Lan and Keiki down." He said.

Lee nodded and jumped towards the arena, picking the two unconscious boys and glanced once at Naruto's eyes, gasping with wide eyes (a/n: As if his eyes aren't wide enough.) before going down.

"It is settled."

As Naruto slowly took his kunai away from her neck, she held Naruto's arm in attempt to fling him away. But the odds turned around instantly as the blond twisted his body and got hold of her arm instead, kicking her away as she crashed towards the wall, making her unconscious.

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly walked down the arena and sat down, leaning at the wall. Everyone was shocked at what Naruto did. He was so fierce that even Kisame got nervous.

Something about that was just so cruel. Naruto's eyes showed no remorse at what he did to the female shinobi.

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" Lee asked.

Naruto nodded. "Hai."

Reika clutched onto her father's vest more tightly as she felt a bit scared at what her sensei just showed. Neji patted his daughter's head comfortingly.

"Uzumaki-san, that was something, alright." Tai said. "But… why did you do that?" He asked.

Naruto opened his eyes. They were back to blue again. "Sigh… won't you do the same if you see your students about to be killed in front of your eyes? And besides, I don't like people who don't keep their word. That goes against my nindo (1)." He said.

Everyone was silent for a while until…

"Mika. Ame. You go next." Gaara piped in, seeing that their next opponent was already in the arena.

Mika and Ame nodded. "Hai."

The two jumped in the arena and glared at their opponent first. Their opponent 'hned' as he introduced himself.

"Oyamada Uesugi. Let's end this quickly shall we?"

(1) "I don't turn back from my words." That's Naruto's nindo, right? Well… for him, Joan turned back from her words when she said that she won't make a wrong move once Naruto takes his kunai away from her neck.

Author's notes: Whew! Well… how's this? Is this okay enough for you guys? Argh!!! I read this again and again for four consecutive times that my head is already spinning! Golly! I really wish that I would get more inspiration so that I could update this fic soon! I normally get my inspiration through songs so that's why I always listen to songs, just to get inspiration. Anyway, like it? Hate it? The pairing voting is still up. So far there is already:

LanxReika

RingxShinji or ShinjixRing

What other pairings to you have in mind?

I hope that you like this chapter! Reviews Please!


	18. Chapter 18 The Finale

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto! The heck!

Author's notes: Well… I guess I'll be blunt. I'm kinda lazy to answer the reviews for now. I don't have that any other exams except for that blasted Biology subject so I guess this will be a bit short. I really don't have that much time. So… I'll go on straight to the chapter. All I want to say is… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Chapter 5:

"Oyamada Uesugi. Let's end this quickly shall we?"

Now- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uesugi suddenly smirked with an amused look on his face. The two sand-nins tensed up. No one knows what their unknown opponent has on his sleeves. Unexpectedly, Uesugi started chuckling. The two girls narrowed their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ame asked.

Uesugi stopped chuckling and looked at the two girls straight in the eyes. He 'hned' with a sigh as he hid his weapons away. "I give up." He said.

The two girls were pissed off. "What do you mean you give up?!" Mika demanded as she held her kodachis tighter. She was getting pissed off by every second.

"He gave up? What on earth is he thinking?!" Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "Then again, that means we win this game." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you guys know that."

Unexpectedly, the opposing team didn't speak a single word to object their teammate's decision. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'What's wrong with them?'_

"Answer us!" Mika exclaimed again.

Uesugi started chuckling again. "I said that I wish to end this as soon as possible, so I'm ending this using the fastest method possible. I gave up." He then shook his head. "I know that if I asked you girls to forfeit you would just decline and that would cost another unnecessary waste of time." He explained. _'And besides, I have something MUCH more exciting than this boring team game.'_

With that, Uesugi jumped back to his teammates and crossed his arms. Itachi merely stayed calm. "Uesugi, you must have something up on your sleeves. I know you're not the kind to just give up on a fight." Itachi said.

Uesugi chuckled darkly. "Of course… Itachi-_sama. _I do have something up on my sleeves as you have said. Is Maya and the others alright now?" He asked.

"Yes. Though Joan has not yet fully regained her strength. And I suspect this is one of your plans?" Itachi answered.

Once again, Uesugi chuckled darkly. "Hah. Cunning as ever… well…"

"Uchiha Itachi! We won! Give Hinata back to us and leave Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke suddenly glared hard at Naruto.

"Naruto! What the heck do you think you're doing?! Letting that bastard go!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why are you letting this opportunity go to waste?! You're more of a bastard than Itachi then!"

This time, Naruto glared at Sasuke full force. "Don't you even DARE compare me to him!" He paused. "I'm sorry. I know what he has done, and I now have a grudge against him as well. But this isn't the right time to attack him. The kids are still with us, and the war is still going on outside of this dark fortress." He said.

"I won't agree with you! I've waited for this time! And I won't let it go that easily!" Sasuke said as he dashed towards Itachi.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke, you bastard!" He exclaimed before running over towards him.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Matte!" Lee exclaimed before dashing towards them, hoping to restrain the two before Sasuke even reached Itachi who was still calmly standing still with his arms crossed, amused of the predicament the leaf shinobis were currently in.

"Otousan, aren't you going to stop them?" Reika asked.

"No. This family matter is none of my concern, nor is it yours. Just go and treat those two kids lying down on the cold ground. Sasuke's kids, I mean. They're your teammates, right?" Neji said as he continually stared at Itachi who was still not moving, and Uesugi who was standing right beside him.

"Hai." Reika nodded before going over to her unconscious teammates.

"Kuso… that bastard. He was insulting us!" Ame exclaimed as she and Mika went down the arena back towards Gaara's place in where Ring was sitting down as well. Ring went towards them as she placed a hand at their shoulders.

"Forget it. What's more important is you won, and our team have won the game." She said.

Mika looked down. "You're right. But I just can't shrug this feeling that something fishy is going on." She then looked back at Uesugi, whose face was as calm as the river. "I'm sure of it."

"Reika-chan?"

"Oh… Hro-chan. What is it?"

"I can't stop being nervous." She said as she sat down with her and started to help treat the Uchiha twins' wounds. "I feel that something bad is going to happen."

"I feel the same way, Hro-chan. But we're shinobis. Shinobis must always expect the unexpected, for no one knows what will really happen in the future so they must always be on guard. That's my ninja way." She said.

Hro nodded. "You're right."

"Heck! Hro-chan, you're older than me for goodness sake! I should be the one nervous, not you."

"Tai."

Tai turned around to see one of the other Hyuugas in the team. Yamaru's white eyes continuously stared deeply into Tai's. "What do you want? Shouldn't you still be sitting down or something? It's a shame that Hro-san and I haven't got the chance to fight." He said.

"I can manage. My situation is none of your concern."

"Then what _do _you want?"

"Be on guard. Something is about to happen. I can feel it and I'm sure the other shinobis are feeling the same way. There's something not right about that sound-nin giving up." He said.

Tai nodded. "I agree. I felt the same way."

"SASUKE!!! CALM DOWN!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Lee struggled to calm the raging Uchiha. _'Gee… really… it seems impossible to calm down raging Uchihas. Especially in this case since Sasuke is now face to face once again with the man he swore to kill.'_

"NEJI!!! WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE YOU KNOW!!!" Naruto exclaimed at the staring Hyuuga. Neji sighed and walked over to them.

Now even with the three of them, it still seems impossible to calm him down.

"Augh…"

"Lan-kun! Keiki-kun! You're awake!" Reika and Hro said at the same time.

"Reika… what happened?" Lan asked.

"You lost. Both of you fell unconscious due to chakra lost before that fire using sound-nin lost hers. She even attempted to kill the both of you, but Naruto-sensei stopped her from doing so." Reika explained.

"I see." Lan and Keiki's eyes widened as they saw their father struggling to get free from Naruto, Lee, and Neji's grasps in order to get to Itachi.

"ITACHI!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"CALM DOWN SASUKE!"

"Father…" As soon as the word left the Uchiha twins' lips, the two stood up and went towards their father as they locked themselves in a tight embrace with their raging father.

"Otousan! Otousan! Calm down! Onegai!" Keiki exclaimed.

"Otousan! Snap out of it! Everyone don't need this now! We still have to save Hinata-san!" Lan exclaimed as well, supporting his younger brother.

Seeing his two sons in the tight embrace on him, he unexpectedly calmed down as his eyes softened. Looking at his sons, he remembered them and all of his important people in Konoha. He must be there for them. Sure he still has this deep grudge against Itachi, but he has changed.

Uesugi chuckled again. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action, he, Kisame, Maya, Yuro, and even Joan who was still weak (ehemnarutoehem), jumped up as they signaled all of the sound-nins hiding for the attack.

The rescue team was shocked. "Itachi! What the heck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itach turned back and walked away, signaling the other sound-nins to take Hinata back to the team. Well… not exactly take… but they threw Hinata down from the high balcony. Fortunately, Naruto caught her and placed her on the ground as he avoided another dozen of kunais raining towards them.

"I gave her back. The deal is off. But then, I didn't say that I would let you get out of here alive." Itachi said. The rescue team was gritting their teeth in anger. "Everyone, attack them." He ordered as all of the remaining sound-nins attacked them.

Itachi just disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Sasuke gritted his teeth seeing that Itachi had escaped. "DARN IT!" He then evaded a kunai. "I'll get you for this, Itachi."

"No time for that, you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sasuke went back to back. The two scanned the area, both coming up to a conclusion that there were at least a hundred shinobis on this fortress.

"Drats! What about the kids?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kids! Go and leave the area! Take Hinata with you too! Gaara, you'll be in charge of them." Lee said as he punched a sound-nin on his face then ducking a senbon from Maya. The sound-nin came up to face him, smirking.

"I will be your opponent."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as the kids ushered her outside.

"Hinata-neechan, calm down! Naruto-sensei would be able to defeat them." Reika said as she glanced back and widened her eyes as she quickly moved in front of Hinata to prevent two kunais to hit her back. The kunais quickly sunk deeper in her arms.

"Reika!" Both Lan and Keiki went near her side. Reika gritted her teeth as she roughly took both kunais out and threw them back at the two upcoming sound-shinobis, both hitting them in the neck, killing them both.

"Move everyone! I'll try to hold them off!" She exclaimed. Ame and Mika suddenly came by her side. "Mika-san? Ame-san?"

"Hey. We lost our opportunity to fight so we're helping you out." Ame said as she took her katana out of its sheath. Mika then started playing with her twin kodachis. "And besides… we can't let you have all the fun."

Reika smirked. "Heh. Be that way." She then turned to face the others only to see Gaara walked near them. "Gaara-san?"

"Naruto and the others need my help. I'm intrusting Hyuuga-san to you all." With that said, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Minna-san, Gaara-sensei trusts us to take care of Hinata-san. Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, and the others do to. Let's not break this trust that he have given us." Ring said as she held a kunai in her hand tightly.

The others nodded and ushered Hinata outside. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-san, Uzumaki-san will be alright." Hro said.

Hinata nodded.

-Naruto and the Gang-

"There are so many of them! More Kage bunshins then! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he made twenty kage bunshins more and ordered them to attack.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as the harsh fire dragon burned three shinobis. He threw a kunai and deflected a kunai that was coming towards Neji. Neji glared at him as he just used Kaiten to deflect the other upcoming weapons.

"I don't need your help, Uchiha!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged it off. "Sasuke, why don't you use that fire jutsu that your son, Lan, uses to deflect upcoming attacks?" Lee asked as he punched another shinobi on the face then delivering three kicks at the three shinobis surrounding him.

"The kaji no tate is only used by my son, Lan. We agreed on that. Even Keiki who wanted to learn that jutsu himself agreed." He threw shurikens on an upcoming shinobi and delivered a kick at Yuro who was about to sneak attack him.

"What the heck?!" Naruto exclaimed as ten shinobis attacked him at the same time only to suddenly be engulfed on sand.

"Sabaku Sousou (?)!" The sand then exploded, creating a rain of blood around the area. Naruto sighed in annoyance at the one who sent the sand.

"Gaara, you really need to warn me before starting another rain." He said as he jumped away from another swarm of sound-nins.

Gaara 'hned'. "If I did, they would be able to evade my attack."

"Well… you're right."

"Feh! These sound-nins seem endless!" Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped away from an upcoming senbon.

Neji used the kaiten again and attacked a sound-nin on the stomach. The sound-nin fell lifeless. "Uchiha's right. Most of their shinobis are out on war." Strike. "There shouldn't be this many here."

"Gaara, where are the kids?" Lee asked.

"I left them with Hinata-san. They will be able to handle themselves. Those kids have the skills of a chuunin, even though they haven't really experienced actual missions, them being able to last this long in a class-A mission like this proves that." Gaara replied.

Naruto snickered. "You're praising people that you barely even know? Gee… you've really changed." He said.

Gaara didn't reply after that.

-Kids' Area-

"Kyaa!!!" Ring exclaimed as she dodged another trap.

"Ring! Are you alright?!" Shinji asked as he helped the bun-haired girl up. Ring smiled gratefully.

"I'm alright. Thank you. Huh?" Ring jumped away from another trap. "CRAP! Could the Hyuugas here activate your byakugans to see the traps?!"

Yamaru, Hro, Reika, and Hinata nodded and activated their byakugans, successfully leading the group out of the way of traps.

As the group finally made their way out of the secret entrance, they didn't fail to see and hear both of the explosions from back inside the entrance and at the forests in where a trail of smoke is seen.

The group's eyes widened.

"Minna-san, let's do this. Tai, Shinji, Keiki, Mika, Ring, and I will go back to the village and bring Hinata-san to Godaime-sama. Lan, Reika, Ame, and Hro will go back inside to help. " Yamaru explained.

Shinji shook his head. "Yamaru! Are you crazy?! Why are you sending the younger ones?! There's another war back inside that entrance too! They might get hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Yamaru's right, Shinji-san." Lan piped up. "Reika, Ame, Hro, and I should be the ones to go inside. We have the jounins and anbus there. But your group has no upper class shinobis to go with you. You guys need the stronger ones to take Hinata-san back to the village safe." He said.

Finally, Shinji agreed. "Alright. Just promise me that you will all get back." He said.

"Lan, Reika…" Keiki called as he took a step towards his team.

"What is it Keiki?" Reika asked.

Keiki went nearer towards them and hugged the two tightly. "Promise me that you'll both come back together with otousan, Naruto-sensei, Uncle Neji, and the others soon alright."

Lan and Reika chuckled. "Keiki let go. We won't be able to help otousan if you continue to hug us like crazy." Lan joked.

"Lan's right, Keiki. Don't talk like this will be our last chat. Now go on. You must help the team get back to Konoha safe." Reika said as she hugged the younger Uchiha twin. "We promise. We'll be safe."

"Alright." Keiki went back to the group.

"Be safe." Hinata said as she placed a hand near her heart.

The four nodded and dashed back inside the entrance.

"Well…" Tai turned around and patted Hinata's shoulder. "Are you able to move Hinata-san?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Hai. But Tai-kun, I'm…"

"Ms. Hinata, don't worry. Uzumaki-san is a great ninja, and together with the others, he would be able to defeat those sound-nins no problem." Tai said.

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded.

"Keiki and I will be on the lead. Hinata-san, could you also help us by activating your byakugan?" Yamaru asked.

Hinata nodded as the group then jumped towards the trees.

-Foursome Group-

"Minna!" The four exclaimed.

The other shinobis gasped. "Lan! Reika! Ame! Hro! What are you four doing here?!" Naruto demanded as he evaded another attack aimed for his head. The four then dashed towards the others and started attacking the sound-nins.

"Naruto-sensei, does this answer your question?" Lan asked as he attacked another sound-nin.

"Otousan!" Reika exclaimed as she threw a kunai towards a sound-nin that was about to stab Neji who was currently absorbed in fighting five sound-nins at the same time. He knew that there was another one behind him, but the other five were keeping him occupied.

"Reika-chan!" Hro then attacked another sound-nin who was about to attack her. She plunged a kunai deep into the opponent's stomach and kicked him away, causing him to slam onto the wall.

She pulled Reika back. "You baka! You shouldn't just dash towards someone like that especially when there are so many opponents around!" She exclaimed. Reika chuckled.

"I guess you're right." She then attacked another sound-nin behind Hro. "You should apply that rule to yourself as well, Hro-chan."

"Heh. Got me there."

"Gaara-san!" Ame exclaimed as she slashed another sound-nin coming towards Gaara. Gaara glared at her after taking care of a few other sound shinobis.

"I could kill him myself."

"Gomen-nasai."

"Otousan! Are you alright?" Lan asked as he went back to back with his father. Sasuke nodded.

"What are you going here?" He asked.

"Kaji no Tate!" Another wall of fire surrounded the father and son. "The others are with Hinata-san. They are about to go back to Konoha. Reika, Hro, Ame, and I stayed here to help the others here." He explained then blocked a senbon with a kunai. "Drats. They just keep coming and coming."

-Others-

The other team swiftly dashed back into Konoha as fast as their ninja speed could carry them. They even used their chakra to fasten their speed. Everything was going on normally, but what was really weird was there was no traps, no shinobis, no genjutsu… in short, no distractions.

"This is really weird. There are no distractions here." Mika said as she still held her kodachis tightly by her side.

Ring sighed and scooted closer to that Haruno. "Shinji-kun…" She started.

"What is it?"

Ring blushed. "N-never mind." She then scooted back towards Mika who snickered at her. Ring tried to hide the redness on her face but failed horribly. "What?"

"Awe… it's the first time I saw you in love." She teased.

"It's the first time I heard you tease. You're usually the cold stoic one and…" She paused as she contemplated Mika's words. She then frowned at her as the redness on her cheeks intensified. "Hey! I am NOT in love!" She exclaimed.

Almost everybody stared at her. She blushed harder and shook her head. "N-never mind. D-don't mind me." She then laughed nervously. She then glared at Mika. "Mika-san, we are in a war. There is no time for teasing." She said in a softer voice. _'Though I am glad that Mika learned how to tease.'_

"A-ano… how much farther is it to Konoha?" Hinata asked.

Keiki grinned at her. "Come on, Hinata-san! I know that's not your question." He said.

Hinata blushed. "W-well… yeah… d-do you think that… t-they will be…"

"Hinata-san! They'll be alright!" Yamaru exclaimed.

Hinata went wide-eyed, not expecting the Hyuuga to react like that. Yamaru then gave his young aunt one of his rare smiles. "Hinata-san, I know that you love Uzumaki-san more than anything and care for Neji-sama, Reika, and Hro more than anyone by this time since they are all your kin. But you must believe in them. Remember that I am a Hyuuga as well… a branch house member too to top that. All of the Hyuugas I have just stated are all branch members, so I know more about them than the main house members. Main house members are strong, but no offense, I believe that the branch house members are stronger because of their will, so you don't have to worry. And besides…"

Yamaru paused for a minute before speaking up again. "You don't want Uzumaki-san to see you worry like that, do you?" He asked.

Hinata blushed again and nodded. Yamaru smiled once again before taking his attention back to the surroundings.

Shinji smiled slightly. _'Even Yamaru changed. I think that this war has also done something good.' _He then took a glance at Ring who was chatting slightly with Mika. _'And I have started feeling things inside me that I have never felt before.'_

-Fortress-

"Where the heck did that bastard go?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Lee shook his head. "They left. Together with Kisame." He just defeated Maya who was now unconscious on the floor. "Things will not get any better if you only think about your brother."

"You have no right to call that bastard as my brother!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke calm down! This will all be finished!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a glance at the other members of the team. Gaara was doing well with his opponents. He doesn't even have a scratch on him. Lee was doing fine, defeating the shinobis with his speed and strength. Reika and Hro were both teaming up on a few sound-nins. Neji was doing fine on his own, not really minding his surroundings. While Sasuke and Lan were backing each other up.

_'Only a few more.'_

Just then, Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to think of an idea to end this fight. _'The fortress is the king of this match. The sound-nins are the pawns, the kunais are the bishops, the senbons and the shurikens are the rooks of both our teams, and our techniques and other weapons are the queen. Then… argh!!! I don't know what I'm talking about anymore! I wish we have Shikamaru here!'_

Just then, he heard an explosion caused by an explosion note, causing a huge part of the floor to crumble down.

_PING!!!_

"I got it! Reika! Hro!" Naruto exclaimed.

The two genins hurriedly went towards the blond as Naruto gave the two each a pouch of exploding notes. "Hurry and place these exploding notes at every corner of this area. Make sure to put as much as you can at the pillars supporting this fortress. I'll explain why later. GO!" He commanded.

The two genins nodded as they quickly went and placed every explosion note on every place and pillar they can find. There were really a bunch of explosion notes inside the pouches.

Naruto snickered. _'This whole fortress is the king, while the pillars are the rooks. In the game of chess _(a/n: Just pretend they have chess instead of "Go".)_, the player usually takes the enemies rook away using their queen to easily checkmate the king. In this game, our explosion notes would be the queen of this game.'_

A few moments later, Naruto managed to explain his plan among his other comrades even though with some difficulty due to the fighting around.

_'Okay. Sasuke's the only one left to explain this to.' _Naruto thought as he sprinted towards Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-bastard, I already explained this plan of mine to the others. You're the only one left."

"Plan?" Sasuke then blocked another attack. "Make it a good one, dobe."

Naruto decided to shrug the insult off as he blocked a kunai towards him. "Listen up. I told Reika and Hro…" _Block_. "…to place all of my explosion scrolls around this area." _Clank_. "There are many at the pillars." _Block_.

"What now…" _Clank_. "…dobe?" _Block_.

_Swish_. "The plan is…" _Clank_. "Lure them into the…" _Block_. "…trap." _Clank_. "Gah! Will this never end?!"

_BIG CLANK!!!_

"Anyway…" _Block_. "Once you…" _block_. "…lured them into the area…" _Block_. "Let them hit the ex…" _Clank_. "…plosion notes…" _Block_. "Or you hit them yourself." _Clank_.

Sasuke 'hned'. "That…" _Clank_. "…plan…" _Block_. "…might kill us…" _Clank_. "…too." _Block_. "I am expecting…" _Block_. "That you have…" _Clank_. "…another…" _Block_. "…part in this."

Naruto nodded. "Yes." _Clank_.

"Then what?" _Clank_.

_Block_. "Be sure to…" _Clank_. "… run immediately before the explosion notes explodes right on you." _Block_. "Get it? I know you can. I know your speed." _Block_.

Sasuke chuckled. "You made a nice plan…" _Clank_. "…Naruto."

"Hey! You didn't call me a dobe for once!" _Clank_.

_Block_. "That's because a dobe like you isn't really likely to be able to…" _Clank_. "…think of a nice plan…" _Block_. "…Naruto."

"Hey!" _Block_. "You still called me a dobe in that line!" _Clank_.

"Feh. Let's do it, dobe."

"You're on bastard!"

-Konoha-

"Godaime-sama!" An anbu exclaimed as he poofed out of nowhere behind Tsunade who was on top of the Hokage monuments. "I have an urgent report!"

"Speak."

"Godaime-sama, Hyuuga Hinata has been brought back by some of the rescue team members." He reported.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Some? Where are they now?" She asked.

"At the gates, Hokage-sama."

"Hurry! Bring them to my office!" She commanded.

"Hai."

_Poof!_

_'Some? Then that means the others aren't there.' _

_Poof!_

She disappeared.

-Hokage's Office-

"Hinata!"

"Neesan!"

Both Hiashi and Hanabi hurriedly went towards Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Hinata! I thought we lost you!" Hiashi cried out as he hugged his eldest daughter tightly. Hinata was VERY shocked at what was happening.

_'Otousan's hugging me?' _"Otousan… Hanabi… you were worried?"

"Of course we were, neesan! We were SO worried!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"To tell you the truth, at first I was very angry at you for letting yourself be kidnapped. But then, I realized how important you really are to me." Hiashi said.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Arigato… otousan… Hanabi…"

"Ehem. Though I hate to end this little reunion," Tsunade turned to face the genins who brought her back. "I would like to know where the other members of the rescue team are." She finished.

Yamaru took a step forward. "The other members are currently still in the enemies' fortress. They are all doing their best to end the fight once and for all." He said.

Now that was already enough explanation for the female Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru then entered the office. "A huge explosion has occurred on the enemies fortress!"

-Fortress-

_Bang! Boom!_

Little by little, all of the explosion notes started to explode. The pillars were starting to fall down as all of the sound-nins screamed.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara managed to go out just fine with a single swirl of sand. Lee reacted quickly enough just as Neji and the others did. However, as the two Hyuuga girls were about to go out, Hro's left foot got stuck under a huge rock.

"Hro-chan!" Reika exclaimed as she ran towards her. She held her hand and tried to pull her out. "Gosh! I can't pull you out! I can't take that rock away either!" She pulled again, but she can't get her cousin out.

"Reika! Leave!" Hro exclaimed. "Another Hyuuga branch member won't make a difference! Leave now!" She exclaimed.

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"It wouldn't make a difference! Remember that Neji-sama's father, Hizashi-sama, was killed for the main family! Another sacrifice won't make any difference!"

"YES IT WOULD!" Reika shouted. Hro was shocked by her sudden outburst. "Enough branch members have been sacrificed! I don't want another one! Heck! You aren't even a true branch member!" She then held Hro's arms tightly. "I won't let you go!"

-Outside-

"Is everyone here?" Sasuke asked. Ame's eyes widened as she noticed the two girls missing.

"Reika-san and Hro-san are still inside!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Before Neji could even enter the building, Naruto stopped him from doing so. Neji glared at him. "What the heck are you doing, Naruto?! My only daughter and niece might die there!" He exclaimed.

"I'll handle it." Naruto then dashed inside again.

A scream. "I won't let you go!"

_'There they are! Kage bunshin no jutsu!' _Ten Narutos appeared and dashed towards the two girls. "Everyone! Take this huge rock off her!" The original commanded. All of the clones did as ordered.

At last, Hro was pulled out. "Naruto-sensei! Ariagto!" Reika exclaimed.

"No time for that, you two. Let's go!" Naruto carried that two on his arms and dashed outside quickly.

They got out just in time when the whole fortress fell down to ruins. Lan held the three girls close for protection while the other advanced shinobis had their own way of shielding themselves from the sand and stone… well… all except Gaara. He was used to this.

A few moments passed…

All that was left was ruins of rock and stone. There were also bodies of sound-nins that were buried alive inside the fortress, and those who were alive were all missing.

"I-it's over…" Ame whispered to herself.

Lee shook his head. "Not yet. But it is soon to be over." He said.

Lan took his grip off the three girls and walked beside his father. Sasuke nodded at him as he faced the rest of the team. "Everyone, we are going back to Konoha." He said. Everyone nodded and jumped towards the forest, not once looking back at the fallen fortress.

-Konoha-

Tsunade was walking to and fro at the top of a cliff as she watched the current fight between the sound and the leaf. No one seems to have the upper hand… not until the sound-nins saw their fortress fall down to ruins.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, kids… where are you?" Tsunade thought aloud.

Hinata placed a caring hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama. They will be fine. Naruto-kun's there… they'll be fine." She said.

"Awe… Hinata-chan… I'm so touched." A coice cooed from behind.

Tsunade, Hinata, and the other genins turned around and saw the remaining members of the rescue team standing behind them. Tsunade gasped. Their injuries were far worse than the others. Sasuke was full of senbon scratches and scrapes with some even sticking out of his arms, Neji was bleeding from the head, Lee's left arm was wounded… again… Naruto was clearly bleeding from his right leg and head, and Gaara? Well… like always. Still clean looking though with a few scratches here and there.

The four genins were all injured from head to toe. There were dried blood spots on their clothes, scratches and wounds all over their body, and there were bruises here and there as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Naruto 'ouched' right away, though Hinata didn't seem to notice. "You had me really worried! I thought something bad had happen to you!"

_Ouch_.

"I was worried sick of you!"

_Hinata it hurts…_

"I thought you died!"

"Err… Hinata… I really am going to die if you don't let go of me soon." Naruto said weakly. Hinata quickly let go of him. Naruto placed a hand on the back of his neck, massaging it softly. "Gee… and you were suppose to be the top medic-nin of Konoha."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Hinata-chan. I know that you didn't mean to hug me that tightly." Naruto grinned.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm sorry for being a burden. If I was just alert enough, I would never have been kidnapped and you wouldn't be involved into all of this trouble." She said.

Naruto's eyes softened as he hugged Hinata tightly. "I don't blame you, Hinata. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just really kind hearted to fight back." He said.

"No! Because of that… because I'm 'really kind hearted' as you say… I was kidnapped… and involved all of you in this! I want to change myself for you, Naruto-kun… so that I wouldn't be a burden… but I can't!" She cried out.

"I don't want."

"Nani?"

"I don't want you to change, Hinata-chan. I love you because you are you. I love you the way you are. Your kind heartedness was the reason on why I love you."

"Ehem. Naruto, I hate to end this lovely-dovely moment but… there is still a war going on." Tsunade reminded.

All of the other shinobis sweatdropped.

"Oh… yeah… sorry."

Sweat drop.

"Well…" Naruto then dispersed all of his kage bunshins that were currently in the battlefield. It was a wonder on how all of those kage bunshins managed to last without 'poofing' out.

"You can give Shikamaru the signal." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded as Shikamaru instantly poofed behind them. Shikamaru grinned lazily at them and nodded as Tsunade gave him the signal. "We'll go out full force now, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. All out! Defeat all of them!" She commanded.

"Hai." Shikamaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

From the cliff, they can see the sound-nins running back as they all retreated back. All of the leaf-nins rejoiced at that. They have won the battle once again. Their second war against the sound was another success.

At the sight of Konoha's victory, one by one, the rescue team members smiled and fell into unconsciousness… with smiles on their faces knowing that their efforts weren't in vain. They have won the battle, and that was the important thing.

-1 Week Later-

Tsunade publicly announced their victory over the sound. All of Konoha rejoiced, and in the blonde's surprise, the people were congratulating him… giving him smiles. Naruto was happy. Even though not all of them acknowledged him as a shinobi, acknowledgement was still acknowledgement.

Hiashi had finally accepted Naruto as Hinata's lover and they were officially engaged. Hro was happy that she isn't to be marked by the main house and became an official member of Konoha and the Hyuuga branch house. Hiashi wanted her to become a main house member, but she politely declined, saying that she's happier with the branch house since that's where she really belonged.

Ame, Mika, Ring, and Gaara decided to stay at Konoha for a few more days, but since the sand genins and the leaf genins have developed a strong trust… even friendship with each other, it was hard for them to part.

Naruto decided to hold a party for the rescue team for their win and also for farewell. The Hyuuga main house even agreed for it to occur on their place as a thank you for saving Hinata. Everyone had fun, even Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke who were all the quiet stoic ones, shared a laugh or two with them.

Ring stood up from her seat and went towards the balcony in where Shinji currently was staring at the stars. She fiddled her fingers in shyness. "A-ano… Shinji-kun…"

"The stars are very beautiful… aren't they?"

Ring blushed and nodded slightly. "Hai. A-ano… S-shinji-kun… a-about the battle against Yuro… a-ano…"

Shinji chuckled. "You indeed have a cute side, Ring-chan." He poked Ring's cheek with his finger, making her blush a lot. He turned around to look at the stars once again. "Thank you, Ring."

"Huh?" Ring looked up to him. "For what?"

"At the battle… you saved me and did your best for me… for me… a complete stranger to you. I thought I was going to die back then… when Yuro's weapons were about to hit me… you shielded me." He said as he turned around to face Ring once again. "Thank you very much. For that few days that we met, I cannot deny that you have been a very close friend of mine. I cannot deny how much you mean to me." He said.

Ring blushed as Shinji placed his hands on her shoulders. "Arigato, Ring."

"A-ano… Shinji-kun… I… I want to say something to you…" She stammered.

"What is it?" He smiled.

Ring blushed more crimson as Shinji's hands never left her shoulders. Gathering up all her courage, she looked up straight into his eyes and blurted it all out. "I like you Shinji. I really like you. E-even though we have met just because of this war… I… I… I can't explain… I…"

"Shh… say no more." Shinji said as he placed his index finger at Ring's lips. "I already know."

"Y-you knew…? For how long?"

"Ever since we started to have a first name basis."

"…"

Shinji chuckled. "Don't feel embarrassed. I should be the one to be embarrassed since it was the girl who admitted her feelings instead of the guy doing it." He said.

Ring's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Shinji suddenly kissed Ring's forehead lightly and smiled at her. "I like you too."

Now the two genins never knew nor noticed that two people were spying them. One was a girl with white eyes and the other was a guy with dark eyes. The girl was giggling slightly. "I knew Ring-chan has something for Shinji." The white-eyed girl said.

"It has been a long time ever since I heard you giggle, Reika." The dark eyed boy said.

The girl, who was now obviously Reika, smiled at her companion. "And it has been a long time ever since we spied on someone, eh Lan?" She asked.

Lan nodded. _'Should I tell her too?'_

"What is it, Lan? It seems that you want to tell me something."

_'No. Not yet. Maybe some other time. I don't think she likes me back anyway.' _He thought. But boy! He is totally wrong. He shook his head at her. "Nothing. Come on. Let's leave the two lovebirds in peace." He said.

Reika nodded. "Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them, the dark eyed boy's twin, who was obviously Uchiha Keiki, peeked from the doorway, hearing their every word. He sighed. _'Geez… I don't think I have a chance for Reika. Lan likes her and it seems that she likes him back. Sigh…'_

"Keiki-san? What are you doing here?" Hro suddenly asked as she entered the room in where Keiki was peeking in. She titled her head in confusion as Keiki started to laugh nervously. "Well… if you need anything, I'm on the other room okay? If you're sleepy, you can sleep on this room. It's vacant anyway. I'm sure that Hiashi-sama wouldn't mind if you take a nap here. I'll wake you up in case you do fall asleep after the party."

With that, she closed the door and went on her way.

Keiki leaned on the wall as he smiled slightly to himself. _'Come to think of it, Hro's nice and cute as well.'_

Currently, Neji had just entered the branch house estate and went directly into his room. He said he wanted to clear his head off the noise for a while. He opened his closet and took out a picture frame that contains two separate pictures in it.

One was a young woman with long silky black hair with deep dark blue eyes. She wore a simple blue and white dress with her hand holding her hair to avoid it being tangled in the wind. She was smiling peacefully.

The other picture was a picture of three. One was the same woman, another was a longhaired guy with white eyes, and on the middle, being held by the woman was a baby girl with innocent white eyes and visible dark hair. The two parents were smiling gently.

Neji smiled as he remembered who were the people in the picture. The first one was his deceased wife, Hiana. And on the second picture was the three of them: Neji, Hiana, and a month old Reika.

He smiled at the memories as a lone teardrop fell on his face. He remembered his wife's last words before she died on his arms.

_'Make Reika grow into a fine young woman that we will both be proud of. I love you both.'_

_'Hiana… she indeed grew in the way you want her to. I am proud of her, and I am sure you are too.'_

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes to avoid the noise that has been going on for the past hours. Gaara has retreated back to the inn, just as Neji went back to the branch house's estate.

He wondered on what would Sakura do if she were still alive.

_'Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're safe! Lan! Keiki! My sons, I am so proud of you! Ino-pig! Love reigned again!'_

_'Keep dreaming Sakura! Love has nothing to do with your sons!'_

_'Yes it does! These twins of mine were created with Sasuke-kun and my love!'_

_'Yeah whatever.'_

_'You're just jealous, Ino-pig!'_

_'Hah! At least Ayumi-chan is more cute that them!'_

_'Take that back, Ino-pig!'_

_'In your dreams, Big Forehead Sakura!'_

Sasuke chuckled. That would be exactly what would happen… if she were still alive. But then, he has no time for sad memories. Itachi is still alive, and his clan is slowly reviving. He must make sure to achieve both goals at all costs… for him and for Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata went out of the household together, laughing whole-heartedly as the memories flooded through them.

"You know Naruto-kun…?"

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"I was wondering… what would happen if you didn't love me."

Naruto poked her cheek playfully. "Hinata-chan, you're still thinking about that? Remember: Even if I didn't love you in the past, I would still love you in the future. Past, present, future… who cares?! I would still love you no matter what! Even if I have to follow you to the end of the world!" He declared.

Hinata giggled. "You don't need to prove yourself to me. For me, you will always be my beloved Naruto-kun."

"Awe… arigato Hinata-chan!"

Pause.

"Hinata-chan! Look!" Naruto suddenly pointed towards the horizon. "Look Hinata-chan. You see the sun? It is a symbol for a new beginning. The war may have taken a lot of things from us, but we mustn't lose hope. We must begin anew. For a man's life is too short. We must live it to the fullest. For today, and for the future generation."

Hinata nodded as she allowed herself to be cuddled in her lover's arms. "Yeah… Naruto-kun… I love you."

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I know. I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto looked up as the Sakura petals started to fall down towards them. "Hinata-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Remember this place? This is the place where we sealed our promise remember?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. You know… I'm glad that this is all over."

The blond shook his head. "No Hinata-chan. It's only the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

Naruto suddenly cupped Hinata's chin to make her look into his eyes. " The beginning of the new beginning. I fulfilled my promise. And that promise will only start now."

Lips met lips.

The strong feeling had started to flow around the hearts of the two-shinobi lovers. Just as the war had ended and the rising sun stated new beginning, new life, and a new peace.

Just as bubbly ness and timid ness.

Laughter and shyness.

War and peace.

Happiness and sadness.

Hope and Love.

Just like the two parts of a ying-yang… light and darkness.

The circle of life will continue on…

It will never be broken…

Even through war and peace…

It will never shatter…

For the ninjas of the night will never fade nor leave…

For today and the future…

For now and forever.

END

Author's notes: Wah!!! I ended it already! (is crying) I can't believe I actually ended this story! It's my very first completed story and I'm so happy for this accomplishment.

For the people who supported me until the end, I thank you very much. You have all been my support, my inspiration, and my council for this story that I made for all of you.

At times I have been debating whether to continue this fic or not, but you guys kept reminding me to go on until the end.

(sniff) I thank you all very much. Even though this is the final chapter, please still review! They are all still greatly appreciated!


End file.
